


But If You Ask Me If I Love Him

by HazzaMyLou



Series: Larry, Larry Quite Contrary. Look At Your Bellies Grow! [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confused Louis, Detailed birth, Fluff, Harry has the stomach flu twice, Louis is an ass (only for a bit), M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Ollie is in this sry, Pregnant Harry, Pregnant Harry Styles, Sad Harry, Sick Harry, THIS STORY IS REDONE, long labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 49,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaMyLou/pseuds/HazzaMyLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's pregnant. Louis' not ready. And Liam and Niall are the best friends in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so-a comment was left on my story about the management/Louis part being unrealistic and it was a fairly long comment that hurt my feelings so I had a Britney moment and deleted my story. BUT-I'm back now & re-wrote the Louis part. SO please read again. Also-don't write mean comments on people's works. People work hard and words can hurt. ALWAYS BE NICE PEOPLE (: I'm adding a new chapter becauseI deleted. THANK YOU.

"Can you turn that down, Niall? I've got a headache." Harry groans out looking at the footie game Niall has blaring on the T.V.

"Oi sorry mate. You going out with us tonight?" He asks, eyes hopeful because lately all Harry does is jet off to LA the first chance he gets, and he knows why but it's something they dare not talk about.

"I don't know, Ni. M' tired and I don't feel that good..." He mumbles, shoving his head into his pillow.

They'd just gotten to one of their favorite countries, Japan, and it had been an exhausting flight. However, the other three boys were ready to go out for a bit of fun while Harry was feeling a bit worse for wear. Admittedly, he'd felt off for a few weeks now, but he knew it was probably from stress. The stress of work and the stress of...him. Harry couldn't even bring himself to say his name, however Niall had no problem with it.

"Ah, come onn Harry!!! Louis will be there..." He says with a bit of hesitation.

"That's not funny, Niall. You know how things are between us, he doesn't want me anywhere near him!" Harry's voice rises trying to sound angry but it just comes out as hurt.

The truth is, Harry and Louis slept together about two months ago and ever since then Louis has been treating Harry awful. He's either making snide comments towards him or ignoring him. Harry doesn't know which is worse. The two haven't spoken of the drunken night, the next morning Louis snuck out but Harry heard him cursing out the door.

"Please, Harry. I know things have been...tense between you and him lately but we miss you. It's not just about Louis. You've left Liam and I as well." He says, tone sad and it makes Harry's bottom lip jut out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, he gets ready to go out to some unnamed bar in Japan all the while telling himself it's for Liam and Niall when he knows he's secretly going to be around Louis. It sounds pathetic and Harry knows it is but he can't help how he feels. He and Niall leave their hotel room and go to Liam and Louis'. Niall walks in without knocking and Harry follows sheepishly behind and when did it become so awkward?

"Hey Hazza! Glad you're joining us mate!" Liam shouts.

"Me too, mate. Got any Advil? I've got a wicked headache and I want to get rid of it before we get there." Harry explains, sitting down and rubbing his temples when the pounding intensifies.

Harry doesn't see when Louis looks to him with a worried expression but he does hear him scoff, and mutter how he shouldn't come if he feels sick. Harry pretends he doesn't hear and bites his lip, trying to prevent tears.

"Yeah mate. Here you go. Still feeling bad? Haven't thrown up again, have you?" Liam asks referring to Harry throwing up yesterday morning.

He's actually been doing that every morning the past few weeks but tells no one. It's his problem, not theirs, but Liam caught him yesterday. Louis' eyes bulge hearing that Harry threw up, wanting desperately to go to him and comfort him. He stops himself however because, 'he doesn't like Harry like that. He never will.'

"Ehm..no. Just a small headache. I just had an upset stomach yesterday for a bit." Harry lies, biting his lip.

"Can we go, now?" Louis says and Harry pouts, he knew Louis wouldn't care that he's sick but he just hates when it shows.

The four boys get in their black van and head off into the direction of the club. Harry's tummy flips a bit from the motion of the car but he blames his queasiness on car sickness and nervousness around Louis. He rubs at it a bit and luckily before he can show any signs of discomfort, they get to the club. Louis pushes Harry harshly to the side so he can get out first and Harry's eyes fill with tears. He wipes them quickly and exits the car with his head down. He wants to go home now. This issue with Louis is too much and his headache intensifies when they enter the bar.

"What do ya want for drinks, lads?" Niall asks, paying for first rounds.

Louis and Liam shout beer, and Harry timidly says water.

"WATER? What the hell mate?" Niall asks, shocked.

"Ehm yeah. I just...I'm not feeling great." He says truthfully and Niall nods, going to order.

"You ok, Hazza? Feeling sick again?" Liam asks, always worrying for him and Harry feels guilty.

"M'alright, Li. Go have fun! I'll join you in a bit. Just need to sit down for a bit." He says and Liam is satisfied enough with his answer to go out to the dance floor.

Harry sees Louis across the room already chatting up some brunette girl and Harry's stomach flips again. He whispers in her ear and Harry's head pounds intensely. They go to the center and start grinding and Harry can't watch anymore. He lies his head on his arms and sighs. Niall comes over with his water and rubs his back.

"I'm sorry mate. I shouldn't have made you come. He's a right arse, you know that?" Niall talks softly and Harry feels like a wounded animal.

"S'alright, Ni. Go have fun." He says and Niall walks away sadly because he knows he won't get anymore explanation of what the hell happened between the two from Harry.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later and the three boys are well on their way to being drunk and Harry feels like he could throw up any second. The smells of the bar are really getting to him and making him nauseous and he has a splitting headache. He looks up and sees Louis with a girl up against the wall kissing and feeling her up and Harry can't take anymore. His stomach flips once more and he walks over to Niall.

"M'sorry, Ni. But I'm really not feeling well, I'm gonna go back to the hotel and sleep it off, ok? I just..I can't do this.." He says and Niall frowns, looking at Louis too and nods.

Harry gets dropped back off at the hotel and he runs to his room, throwing the bathroom door open and falling to his knees coughing up dinner and the water he had at the bar. He drags himself to the hotel bed, images of Louis kissing the girl at the bar replaying in his head over and over again until he has cried himself to sleep.

He's awoken by noises outside his hotel room. He gets up and sleepily walks to the door figuring it's Niall trying to get into the room without his key. Harry tries to ignore the churning in his stomach as he opens the door, but the site before him threatens to make him sick again.


	2. Wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry talk..sort of. Harry gets shocking news.

"Hiya Hazzy." Louis says and giggles. Harry lets the sound wash over him calming him for a moment.

"What are you-what are you doing here, Lou?" He asks and rubs his eyes sleepily, he's been so tired lately.

"Curly, why'd you-why'd you leave the bar?" And standing becomes too much for Louis and so he heads over to Harry's bed. Harry's heart lurches.

"Um. I'm feeling sick. Just wanted to come back and sleep it off." He explains and Louis smirks.

"You saw me with that girl." He says and Harry looks at him shocked.

"You saw me and got jealous. You know I remember our night, Curly. Thought I forgot, didn't you?" He then kisses him on the cheek and Harry feels faint that Louis even brought it up. Let alone kissed him.

"I...I remember too. Seems like you don't want near me anymore.." Harry says and Louis hums.

"Hmm. Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't." And with that Louis passes out right there on Harry's bed. Harry looks at him again in shock. He can't believe he just came out and said that. Harry knew he probably felt that way but to hear him say it. Harry goes to the bathroom and gets sick again. He cries and goes to his bed moving to the farthest corner of it and cuddles into his sheets. Louis pulls him to his chest and Harry feels like he can't breath.

The next morning, Louis is gone before Harry even wakes up. He tries not to let it show that he's upset but he thinks everyone knows anyway. Everyone except Louis, but Harry thinks Louis wouldn't care anyway.

\-------

Two weeks later and back in the UK, Harry is still waking up every morning and getting sick. It's when Niall catches him and tells Liam that the trio decides Harry needs to see a doctor. They decide not to tell Louis because Louis has been EXTRA rude to Harry lately and partying more often. Harry decides to push it to the back of his mind instead focusing on his doctor's appointment and his health.

\-------

"I'M WHAT?!?!" Harry screeches and he's pretty sure if he screamed any louder the building would collapse.

"Yes, Mr. Styles. You're exactly 8 weeks pregnant. That's why you've been so nauseous. It's morning sickness. Perfectly normal." Dr. Cooper says.

"I don't think anything about this is perfectly normal." He says, eyes wide and lip quivering.

"I know this is a lot to take in sweetie, but babies are a gift no matter what the situation. Would you like to take a look at the screen? Its quite beautiful." She says.

Up until this point Harry has been afraid to look. He slowly turns his head and sees nothing but a small grey blob. But then, Dr. Cooper is switching a nob and a strong heartbeat is heard. Harry's eyes glisten with tears as he hears the noise.

"Wow." He simply says and Dr. Cooper nods, laughing.

She prints off copies of the pictures and sends him on his way with loads of information packets. Harry calls Niall and Liam immediately and tells them to meet him for lunch.

Sitting in the parking lot of the restaurant waiting for his friends, Harry looks at the ultrasound. A little person that's half Louis and half him. How can he not love it? On the other hand, his relationship with Louis is on a good day, non existent. On others, it's just plain awful. He doesn't know how he's going to tell him and he finds himself panicking. His stomach lurches and he's heaving onto the ground when Liam and Niall walk up. The two boys catch a glimpse of the ultrasound beside Harry's thigh and their eyes widen.

"Let's talk." Liam says simply and they all walk together into the restaurant.


	3. It's Yours Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam, Niall, and Louis find out.

"So...you're pregnant? And the baby is Louis'?" Niall asks after Harry explains everything.

"When did you guys even...? I mean he asks so standoffish..it's just a bit shocking." Liam says and Harry nods.

"Few months ago. It's why he's been treating me extra horribly." He frowns and luckily the food comes before they can talk any further about it.

Harry eats his in record time and orders dessert. He feels like he hasn't eaten in ages. It's on the last bite of cheesecake with a pickle spear on the side, that his stomach protests. He puts his hand to his belly as it rolls with nausea.

"Ohhh....All of a sudden I don't feel so good..." He says and leans forward on his hand, one hand rubbing his belly as it grumbles.

"You ok, Haz?" Niall asks him and Harry shakes his head.

"Gonna be sick, mate?" Liam nervously questions and Harry runs out the door, throwing up. He's sure its going to be all over the internet tonight but he can't bring himself to mind. He feels terrible. He finishes up and Liam rubs his back.

"You're gonna have to tell him, you know."

\--

It's been three weeks and Harry still hasn't told Louis. He's eleven weeks along now and the group is on their way to Hawaii for what management calls a little "rest and relaxation." It isn't too much rest and relaxation, however because they still have to do radio interviews for the Hawaiian radio stations to promote their new album.

"That host was SO fit!!" Louis gushes and Harry looks down sadly. Liam and Niall look at him and feel guilty but nod to Louis to keep the conversation going.

They stop at a nice looking restaurant for lunch. They're seated fairly quickly and they all order various things. However, as soon as Harry gets his and the waitress sets it in front of him, his belly protests. Harry puts a hand to his belly, the baby clearly not liking the smell of his lunch. He doesn't have a noticeable bump yet but he can tell he's gotten a bit rounder in the middle. He breathes heavily and his face turns pale.

"What's with you? : Louis asks and Harry looks up at him with a grimace.

"I don't feel so good..." He murmurs and Louis rolls his eyes.

"Y'know for you to be throwing up all the time you sure are gaining a lot of weight." Louis says and Harry's eyes widen and tears surface. He's had enough. Not only does it hurt that Louis has heard him throw up and not helped him, but he's now called him fat. He's bullying Harry, the one carrying his child. Harry feels even sicker at the thought. He gets up to leave but not before looking at Louis straight in the eyes and saying,

"That's because I'm pregnant, you ass hole." He mumbles stumbling out of the booth. Liam follows him and Niall goes to follow them but stops.

"Oh ye, and by the way; it's yours mate." He says leaving Louis completely alone.


	4. THIS IS THE REDONE CHAPTER PLEASE RE-READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry panics and Louis bullies

Chapter 4: Chapter 4  
Summary:  
Harry panics and Louis bullies

 

To say Harry is freaking out is an understatement. He's positively hyperventilating in his hotel room. He can't BELIEVE he just told Louis the way he did. He's just so sick of Louis being a jerk that it just came out. At least now its out in the open and they can finally talk about it. Or Harry could try. He doesn't know if Louis will ever talk to him again. He hears a knock on the door and his heart races, afraid to answer.

"It's us, mate." Liam says and Harry shakily stands and opens the door.

"W-where's Louis?" He asks and the two boys shrug.

"He didn't come back with us." Niall says and Harry starts panicking again.

"What have I done? Why did I have to blurt it out?! I don't know what to. I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO."

His heart is racing and he suddenly can't breath. He tries to pull air in through his lungs but it's as if he's breathing through a straw. He wheezes and Liam knows to rush straight towards his bag where his inhaler lies. He throws it to Niall and the Irish lad helps Harry take a few puffs and get his breathing even.

"Take it easy, Hazza. It's not good for the baby..." He says and Harry begins crying again.

"M'gonna be sick.." Harry mumbles and pushes past the boys with a fist to his mouth, getting sick in the bathroom. The boys help him through it and force him to take a relaxing bath afterwards.

After his panic attack and bath, Harry is exhausted. He's emotionally drained and the pregnancy is just making him that much more tired. The boys help him to bed and he soon falls into a deep sleep cuddled between his two best friends.

He's woken up when he hears a commotion some odd hours later outside his hotel room. He hears Niall and Liam yelling at someone to come back. His blood runs cold when he hears Louis say he's going to the bar and not to bother him. His heart breaks. Louis is going to party. He's not even going to talk to Harry. He knew that Louis wouldn't necessarily be thrilled or want to be with him or anything, but he just thought he'd at least talk it out with Harry. Or at the very least ask if his child was alright.

Harry pretends to be asleep when the others come back inside and they eventually go to bed, too. Harry then lets himself cry until he cries himself to sleep. It's a dreamless sleep but he doesn't mind, prefers it actually, considering all his dreams have to do with Louis anyway.

\--------

"Get up . We need to talk." Louis snaps effectively waking Harry up. Harry flinches at his harsh tone and gets up slowly.

"Get dressed. I'm not doing this here." Louis says and Harry can tell he's still a bit tipsy.

"W-where are we going, Lou? You're drunk, I don't want to get into the car with you drunk. I'm pre-"

"Don't you DARE say it." Louis hisses and Harry looks at him shocked.

"What Louis? PREGNANT? You don't want me to say I'm pregnant? Because I AM. Saying it isn't going to change anything. I'm having YOUR baby!" Harry yells, suddenly confident.

Louis roughly pulls his arm outside to the beach.

"That baby isn't mine." He spats and Harry's heart drops.

"Lou, you're the only one I've.." and Louis scoffs.

"Yeah right. Look, I can't deal with this right now. Do you have any idea what this'll do to us? To the band?" He screams and Harry cowers back.

"I know you like me and all but seriously...I just, I can't talk about this." He says and Harry glares at him.

"You woke ME up to talk and you like me too, Louis. You were a part of it, just like ME." He spats and Louis looks at him with wide eyes.

"That night was a mistake...I don't have feelings for you. I...I hate you. I really do. You're just an annoyance that I'm forced to be around for work. Otherwise, I would've stopped talking to you ages ago. I was drunk and...yeah, it was a mistake." He says and walks out.

Harry falls to his knees and cries right there on the beach until Niall finds him. He brings him inside and cuddles with him and the three boys watch movies all day.  
\------

Louis been driving around ever since his talk with Harry. He feels on the verge of a complete breakdown. He doesn't hate Harry, he hates himself. He loves Harry. That's what is making him so mean. He can't have a baby with Harry. The band will be ruined. and shit, he hasn't even come out to his mum yet. Or anyone. He refuses to even admit it to himself. It was him after all, who called "Larry" complete bullshit. He doesn't want to be mean to Harry but...he HAS to be. Management will absolutely murder them for this and then he and Harry won't have a career. And ok, Louis feels a little harsh for putting his job above his own child but admitting he has feelings for Harry AND becoming a dad is a little too much for him right now. Plus, he'd be a shit dad. He can't even find the courage to love Harry, how's he supposed to raise a child?! He decides he has to get out of Hawaii. He has to get away from Harry right now. So, he gets on the first flight out to the UK.  
\--  
Louis has a migraine and just wants to go home. Not his overly expensive house in London. He wants to see his mum and cry to her until she helps him through this confusion and fixes the problem like when he was little. But this isn't a scraped knee or bad grade, this is LIFE. He's been aimlessly driving, unable to go to his flat because there's too many memories of Harry. He drives until it's nightfall and without a second thought he calls Ollie, knowing he wont ask questions and will just be up to drink. It's what Louis needs. To get his mind off things and to get rid of this terrible migraine. He knows if Harry was with him it would disappear but NO. He can't let himself think like that. He waits for Ollie in a car park beside the bar. When Ollie arrives, the pair walk to the bar and he starts pounding down drinks until he's numb and his mind is free of Harry.


	5. Twitter Tells All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's heartbroken, Twitter makes it worse.

Harry's been sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket for most of the day. His eyes are red and puffy from crying all day. He only has gotten up to be sick. He's felt nauseous all day, he always does despite it being called morning sickness and Harry thinks that's a bit shit. He keeps looking to his phone thinking Louis' going to call and apologize. He hasn't and it's made Harry in an even worse mood. He rubs his belly and looks down at it. He notices it's a bit rounder and smiles.

"No matter what little love, I'll be here for you. It's me and you against the world. Um..probably can't hear me but I love you so much. I can't wait to meet you." He says and smiles a bit. His belly rolls with nausea and he groans, throwing his head back.

"You know, you could be nicer to me, I am letting you use my body as a home for the next nine months." He tells the baby.

He sits up and shoves his head in one hand and sets the other on his belly, trying to settle it. He hears his door unlock and he feels like he should be scared but he isn't. He thinks for a moment it might be Louis but his heart sinks when he sees Liam and Niall's shoes from his position.

"You alright, Haz?" Liam asks, putting a hand on his back.

"Just nauseous" He moans and Niall rubs his curls.

"I'm so sorry Hazza." He says frown etched on his face.

"Do you need like a bucket or something?" Liam asks and Harry shakes his head.

"Just need to sit here and settle m'stomach." He says breathing in through his nose and out of his mouth.

"Um mate-did something happen with you and Louis this morning?" Niall asks hesitantly.

"Um...yeah..he woke me up this morning yelling at me telling me how this isn't his baby and how he can't..he can't deal with it right now and that he..he hates me.." Harry says eyes filling with tears at the memory.

"Oh Hazza...I don't even know what to say but I'm sorry and we're here for you every step of the way. This baby has you as a father, it's already lucky and we'll be the best uncles out there. I don't know what's going on with Louis but this isn't right, Haz. He's an arse and you don't need that type of stress right now." Niall says bringing Harry to his chest.

"Of course, mate. We're never leaving you. Louis doesn't deserve you. You're going to be the best father in the world." Liam says, hugging him from the side of Niall.

"T-thanks. Just hurts, y'know? Wanted his support." He says and cuddles more into Niall.

"Well..that explains why he left Hawaii.." Liam says.

"What? He-he left?" Harry asks, looking up.

"Er-yeah. He went back to London. Didn't even tell us, I saw him in pictures at Heathrow on Twitter.." Niall says and Harry frowns.

"How'd he just leave? Won't management kill him?" Harry sniffles and Niall giggles.

"We can only hope." His joke receives a small laugh from Harry.

\--------

Liam and Niall got Harry to get ready and took him out to a nice restaurant on the beach. They take his phone so he won't hurt himself by looking at pictures of Louis. They know they'll be all over the Internet. They always are.

Once they're back to the hotel, Harry is stuffed and just wants to go straight to bed. He lies in bed not even bothering to take off his clothes from the night. He ate way too much and he's hoping to get to sleep before the baby decides it isn't happy and makes him sick.

\-------

He wakes up three hours later, nauseous as hell and sits up in bed. He puts a fist to his mouth and tries to breath the sick feeling away and when it doesn't pass, he stumbles sleepily to the bathroom. He throws up for about five minutes and walks weakly back to bed.

His stomach is still feeling queasy so he can't quite get to sleep. He huffs and looks around the hotel room. He spots his phone on the side table and grabs it quickly. He checks his messages and texts his mum telling her he's fine. She's been even more protective since he told her he was pregnant. He cried on the phone to her, desperately wanting to tell her in person but work not allowing it. He plans to go home as soon as they get back to the UK. He goes on Twitter hesitantly. As soon as he opens the App he wishes he hadn't. There on the very first tweet is Louis at a bar. But that's not what sends Harry back to the bathroom. It's a picture of Louis at a bar..holding a girl's hand. Harry rushes to the bathroom puking and crying so loudly that it rouses Niall from the connecting room. He runs in and rubs Harry's back. He leads Harry back to bed when he's done and sees Harry's opened Twitter app. He shakes his head and sighs.

"Haz..we told you not to look.." He says sadly. Harry doesn't say anything, just lets Niall hold him until he's cried himself to sleep.


	6. The Drunk Dial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes home and Louis drunk dials him.

Harry's sixteen weeks and finally, finally headed to see his mum in Holmes Chapel. He's decided to turn his phone off while he's at home and actually has deleted his Twitter app. Louis' been out every night since the first night. Harry saw the photos and more photos have rolled in constantly of Louis with the girl. Laughing, kissing, hugging. It's killing Harry but he's trying not to stress himself. 

On a positive note, Dr. Cooper said the baby is doing marvelous and Harry's belly is a proper bump now. It sticks out from his shirts and Harry is so happy. The media has speculated he might be pregnant but Harry has neither confirmed or denied. His mum squeals the minute she sees him and he falls into her desperate for the comforts of home. They don't do much, and Harry sleeps most of the time. Second trimester has brought on headaches and heartburn and he's still pretty tired from working so much during the first trimester. His mum doesn't ask about Louis and he's so glad. He doesn't even think much of Louis, too busy shopping with his mum and sister, to have his mind wander. 

However, it's late on the third night Harry's at home. He's just gotten to sleep after battling a nasty bout of heartburn from spaghetti for dinner and he's snuggled up in his fluffy comforter sound asleep when his phone's ringer pierces the silence of the bedroom. Harry groans and grabs blindly for his phone, pushing the green answer button, too tired to even bother seeing who it is.

" 'Llo?" He asks, groggily, still half asleep.  
"Harry." Suddenly Harry's wide awake and his blood runs cold.  
"Harry." Louis says again and Harry can't breath.  
"W-what do you want Lou?" He asks in a voice barely above a whisper.  
"Just---" and Harry can tell he's wasted.  
"Lou, you're drunk and m'tired. You woke me up.." He groans, annoyed at this point.  
“Harry…   
“Louis, what do you want?”   
“I love you..”  
“Stop. Don’t say that to me. You don’t love me. You hate me it’s what you said..”   
“Harry..”  
“No Louis! You only tell me you love me when you’re drunk. It isn’t fair. You have a girlfriend. Go be with her and LEAVE ME ALONE."   
"Whatever. Fuck you, Haz....You know what, no NOT FUCK YOU, because I’ll be fucking Danielle tonight. Sweet dreams, Harry. And you’re right-I do hate you." He mumbles. 

Harry's eyes fill with tears but he doesn't respond. How can he? He’s not going to pretend his heart didn’t jump when Louis said I love you but the insults after…. His baby doesn't need this. He might hate Louis too. Even though he knows he's lying to himself. He knows he can't hate Louis. It's not possible for him and he dreads having to see the boy soon for work. He buries his head into his pillow trying to sleep when he's hit with heartburn again. Louis' the worst. Harry puts two pillows up, propping himself, and grabs for the tums, rubbing a fist over his chest. He takes the max amount and lets himself shed a few tears. He slowly lifts his shirt looking at his small bump and rubs it up and down. He doesn't know when he falls asleep but his sleep is disturbed by thoughts of Louis. He wakes up cranky the next morning and hears nothing from Louis at all.


	7. Jealous Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets jealous, Harry gets sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I actually really like Danielle but I needed a beard for this story. Enjoy! Comment if you do (:

It's been four weeks since Louis saw on his phone that he drunkenly called Harry. It's also been even longer since he's actually seen Harry. They've had a bit of down time so he hasn't gotten the chance to see the boy. That all changes today though. 

They have an interview on Loose Women and Louis' nervous. He's been “dating” Danielle for weeks now but every time he goes out with her, he feels guilty. She’s a lovely girl but he knows in his heart he’s just dating her so he can trick his heart into not wanting Harry. Management has really hounded him lately, Louis figures they know he got Harry pregnant but haven’t said anything directly to him, and he feels stressed 24/7. He goes to the bar constantly and he's drunk nearly every night. He can't help it. It's the only way he can deal. Management loves it anyway. He's their least favorite. 

He quickly showers and puts on clothes, cursing at the fact that he's late due to sleeping in. He rushes quickly out the door after brushing his teeth and drives to the studio to meet the rest of the lads and get picked up by the van.  
\----  
He walks into the lobby area and sees the other three boys sitting on the couch. Harry is leaned over, pinching his nose, and Liam is rubbing his back. Louis heart jumps in his chest when he walks a bit closer and sees Harry's belly. It's a proper bump now. All round and it pokes out of his tight black t-shirt. He's clad in a zip up hoodie so Louis can't see the full thing but he can see it and it's big and he's so in love. He wishes so bad to touch it but he knows he can't-he just CAN'T and his heart breaks. He's also a little confused at Harry's outfit. Harry very rarely wears outfits like this anymore. Despite cutting his hair, he's still kept the same style clothes wise as his 2015 self and this outfit has not been part of his wardrobe especially for an interview. The only part that's his usual self is the tight black jeans and his signature boots. He shrugs it off as a pregnancy thing and goes to sit on the couch. Harry lets out a small groan and lifts his head a bit. Louis almost gasps because Harry's face looks pale with an almost greenish hue to it. He takes his hand (which Louis notes is totally in a sweater paw style and Louis wishes he could just get on his knees and confess his love to Harry), and rubs at his rounded belly a bit and groans again.

"Alright, Haz?" Liam asks and Harry looks up to Louis sadly and a bit embarrassed, but quickly flicks his eyes to Liam.

"Yeah, um..I don't know..I guess I'm just tired or something.." He says and Liam sighs. 

Niall seems to know whatever is going on with Harry and he pulls him into a side hug and Harry cuddles into his side. Louis feels a stab of jealousy and wants to cry. This is pure torture.  
\-----  
The van comes finally and Liam and Niall hop in quickly. Louis whispers into Harry's ear quietly as jealousy takes over,  
"You better not tell anyone I'm the father.." He growls. Harry's eyes grow sad and he nods, getting in the car. 

Harry quickly buckles and resumes his position from before. Liam resumes rubbing his back and they drive to the interview location.  
\-----  
Halfway to the location, Harry groans and rubs at his belly again.

"Harry..." Liam says in a warning tone and Harry just shakes his head.

"M'fine..." He says and stuffs his head back into Niall's neck. 

Niall rubs his back and Louis is so, so jealous. They get to the location and Louis slams the door walking into the building. They get thru hair and make up quickly and they all walk to set from their individual dressing rooms meeting at the couch. Harry quickly takes a seat first and sets his head on his hands with a grimace again. He looks like he might be ill any second and Louis absolutely cannot stand it anymore.

"Niall..." Louis whispers and grabs the blonde lad's arm.

"What?" He asks, looking up at Louis with what looked to be a hint of anger. Louis' not surprised.

"What's up with Haz?" He asks and Niall huffs rolling his eyes.


	8. Love Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's stomach is upset while Louis is just plain upset.

"Why do you care?" He snaps.

"Niall...I..I means he's..y'know my band mate and..needs to be ok for work..." He says nervously hoping Niall doesn't see thru it.

"Look Lou, I don't know why you care or whatever but he's not feeling well, ok? His stomach has been upset all morning. So you better stay off his back today. He doesn't need your shit." He snaps again and Louis' heart breaks.

"What? But..he's out of the first trimester, yeah? 5 months right? Why is he still feeling ill?" Louis asks worriedly and Niall looks at him with an odd look. He's confused as to why Louis cares and how he knows Harry's 5 months along.

"Look, I don't know Lou. Maybe he's sick or something. Just leave him alone." Niall says and walks off. 

Louis walks to the couch and sits on the furthest side of the couch from Harry watching him worriedly.  
\-----

Harry breathes deeply trying to calm his stomach. He woke up sick to his stomach this morning. He skipped breakfast and just threw on comfy clothes, not feeling well enough to put on anything else. Niall picked him up because ever since telling him he was pregnant, Niall has insisted on driving Harry everywhere. Niall noticed he felt off immediately and demanded to know what was wrong. Harry ended up telling him, knowing he'd need at least one person knowing just in case he got sick during the interview. 

He hasn't thrown up but he feels like he isn't far off. His stomach is so upset and seeing Louis isn't making him feel any better. He sits quickly on the couch and leans over a bit, rubbing circles on his belly desperate to settle it. He groans quietly and breathes deeply until the interviewers come in the room getting them prepared to begin.

He starts out strong, quiet proud of himself until a strong wave of nausea hits him when one of the ladies is asking Liam about his relationship status. He puts a fist to his mouth in hopes to keep his stomach at bay. It doesn't help and he squeezes Niall's knee letting him know he needs help. Niall takes one look at him and pulls him up by the elbow immediately. They throw a hasty apology the interviewers way and run to the restrooms. 

Harry throws up violently for what feels like ages. Once he's done, he sits back on the wall, rubbing his belly. Niall helps him up and they walk outside. They see the other two boys standing outside the bathroom. Liam runs to him quickly and Louis follows slowly a bit like a lost puppy.

"Harry! What's wrong?!" He asks, seeing Harry's pale hunched figure.

"Stomach ache." He says rubbing his belly, "Feel sick...I..wanna go home." He moans and the trio walks to the van quickly.  
\----  
Louis feels so torn apart watching Niall with Harry. He follows behind them slowly and hops in the van. The car takes them quickly to Harry's and Louis gets out a bit confused at what he should do. 

Once he steps inside he figures it out quick enough. Harry dives for his couch and curls into a small ball groaning. He turns for a moment and sees Louis.

"Go away. I don't want you here. Why'd you even come? To make fun of me? Please Lou, Leave me alone, please...M'not gonna tell anyone you're the dad or anything in your absence." Harry whimpers out and Louis feels so guilty that he just does what Harry's says and leaves. 

What choice does he have? He knows he does have a choice obviously. He can march back in and tell Harry he loves him and wants this baby but that would mean admitting to himself he has feelings for Harry and he just..he can’t. Not yet, he’s not brave like Harry. Plus, it seems like even if he did want to be with Harry, Harry wouldn’t want him anyway. 

He’s really made a mess of things.


	9. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's in the hospital, Louis panics, and a gender reveal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you guys so much for all the hits and kudos! So glad everyone's enjoying it, still so much more to come! Comment if you enjoy(:

Louis drives around for a while, he does this a lot these days and gets a call from Danielle asking him to go out with her. He reluctantly goes home and gets ready, worrying about Harry the whole time. He then picks up his girlfriend and they go out to a bar with Ollie. He can't get the image of Harry yelling at him and feeling sick out of his mind. 

So, he does what he normal does in this situation. He drinks. 

 

It's around 11 PM when he gets a call from Liam. He's pretty drunk at this point so he rolls his eyes, annoyed. He gets a call from Niall next and ignores it as well, turning his phone on silent. The rest of the night passes in a blur. 

\------

He's woken up at around 6 AM this next morning by light beaming thru his window. He picks his phone up to see the time and is shocked to see how many missed calls he has from both Liam and Niall. He scrolls thru and his fingers stop on one missed call he didn't expect to get. Harry. 

He calls back quickly but there's no answer. He then goes to his voicemails and listens to Harry's first of course.

"Lou....Lou...please call us back. M' really scared and I know you don't care about the baby but I need you here...I don't feel good.." He whimpers and Louis can tell he's full on crying. His blood runs ice cold. He has a really bad feeling.  
He listens to Liam's next nervously.

"Louis, you might want to answer your fucking phone mate. We're headed to the hospital. If you have any decency at all which I don't believe you do anymore, you'll meet us there." Louis drops the phone grabbing his keys and driving quickly to the hospital.  
He didn't even bother getting dressed as he was still in last night's clothes anyway.

\-----

He bursts thru the hospital doors and sees Liam in a chair with a slightly dozing Niall on his shoulder.

"Where is he?! Is he ok?! Is the baby?!" He asks frantically, tears in his eyes because he's so, so terrified. He feels so sick.

"Took you fucking long enough you absolute dick. Harry is so much better than you. You're an arse hole, Louis. All you care about is that stupid fucking girlfriend of yours. You abandoned Harry and this baby and don't even tell me you hate him because I know damn well you have feelings for him, you're just too much of a coward to admit it." Liam yells. 

Louis' taken aback as Liam NEVER yells, always level headed.

"Li....is he...is he alright? Tell me he is..tell me the baby's ok PLEASE LIAM." He begs and gets on his knees.

"Why should I?!" He yells.

"Because I love him." Louis blurts and he catches himself and widens his eyes.

Liam smirks a bit but still looks angry.

"You smell like alcohol, don't you dare go near him until you douse yourself in this. He's fine. He just has the stomach flu. He was getting dehydrated so the doctor hooked him up to fluids. He has to stay here for a couple of days for observation." He explains and Louis relaxes.

"A-and the baby?" He asks hesitantly and Liam smiles a bit.

"Yeah. Ehm. It's fine too." He says and Louis rocks on his heels.

"So......CAN I SEE HIM?" He squeals and Liam looks at him but nods with hesitation.

"Here." Liam says, hanging him cologne to spray, "Room 212." 

And Louis' off without hearing anything else from Liam. He reaches room 212 and goes to twist the knob. He stops himself when he realizes how nervous he is. He wipes his sweaty hands on his pants a few times before gaining the courage to open the door. 

\--

Once inside, he sees Harry softly sleeping. He's so pale and Louis feels so guilty. He sees Harry's belly creating a small hill underneath the blanket and he smiles. He walks slowly over to him and puts a hand softly to his belly and rubs gently. Harry groans and begins blinking his eyes open. Louis freezes and Harry gasps.

"D-don't touch me. Us. What are you doing here?" He asks and Louis takes his hand off quickly.

"I-I got your message.." He stutters and Harry looks at him again in anger.

"You were too drunk to answer last night weren't you?" He asks and Louis bites his lip but nods.

"And you were with..her too. Yeah?" He asks and again Louis nods. Harry turns over to the other side quickly.

"Please leave. My stomach hurts and I want to go back to sleep." He says but adds quietly, 

"oh yeah...and it's a boy."  
 


	10. To Grandmother's House We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis apologizes, a trip to Doncaster, and KICKS!

"I'm...it's a...I'm gonna have a son?" Louis asks, voice shaky. Harry slowly turns with an angry expression.

"Yeah but what do you care?!" He yells.

"Love.." He starts.

"Don't call me that. You haven't called me that since...that night." He says and Louis can tell he's holding back tears.

"Get out, Louis now! M'gonna be sick." He says and grabs the bowl. 

A nurse comes in quickly as Harry gets sick. She rubs his back slowly and shushes him. Finally, he stops and she asks him a few questions. 

All the while, the word son whirls thru Louis' head. He doesn't care anymore. He doesn't care if his mum knows he's with Harry or ANYONE for that matter. He wants to tell everyone actually. He loves Harry and this is his baby. He can't believe he'd been so blind before. He feels like a right arse but he plans on spending all his days making it up to Harry. The nurse leaves and Louis leaps over to Harry kissing him straight on the lips. Harry squirms but Louis holds tight.

"Love, I need to explain some things to you." 

So Louis tells Harry everything that's happened and Harry cries thru the whole story. He's still a bit hurt but he's so relieved that Louis really does love him and their unborn son. He tells Louis he's on a bit of a "probation" period and will let him off whenever he feels he can trust him again. Louis' smiles and cuddles up to him and they sleep. 

It takes Harry three more days to feel better but Louis is there for him the whole time, which makes it suck a bit less. He's there to rub his back and his belly when it aches, and gives him ginger ail with cuddles. 

Louis gets the stomach virus three days later and Harry thinks that's punishment enough for all he's done so he takes him off probation. 

\---------------

Harry's twenty four weeks along and his belly is getting pretty big now. He can't see his toes but he doesn't care. He's so happy. Louis has officially moved in with him and they have officially told the world they're a couple . Most everyone is happy for them. 

In other happy news, they're out of their contracts. All four of them. They had to go through court and it was messy and Harry was way more stressed than he needed to be and often stayed up all night with a stress headache but they did it. They're now officially signed to Jeff Azoff and Harry couldn't be happier because he's always wanted to work for his friends record label. Louis' just happy that his love is happy and that they've come out together. It's a huge weight off his shoulders and now they can focus on preparing for their baby boy. 

They call him the "Little Lad" for now, not fully decided on a name. They've fought about it for weeks so they've put it off.   
-

Right now, they're on their way to Doncaster to tell Louis' mother about the baby. Harry is nervous and fidgety and he's so confused as to why Louis is cool as a cucumber. He doesn't voice this though because he's too busy complaining about how uncomfortable he is. But can you blame him? He's six months pregnant and has to sit in a car for two hours. His back is killing him and he keeps having to fidget to relieve it. It's doing little to help and he groans for the millionth time.

"Love, what is it?" Louis asks, putting a hand to Harry's large belly.

"M'back is killing me and I have heartburn." He says rubbing a fist to his chest.

"I can fix the heartburn. Not the backache though, I'm afraid." Louis says, handing Harry Tums.

"Thanks. How much longer, Lou?!" He whines and Louis looks at the mile marker.

"About ten minutes, love. Can you hold off till then?" 

He asks but doesn't get a response, side eying Harry seeing him fast asleep. Louis lovingly rolls his eyes and ten minutes later, he shakes Harry awake. 

Louis walks a groggy Harry up the stairs to his childhood home. He rings the doorbell while Harry buries his head into Louis' coat, apparently still sleepy. Jay opens the door and lets the two in and..

"SURPRISE!!!!!" Harry jumps about ten feet in the air because he's still half asleep and looks around. 

Not only is Louis' family there, so is his, and his band mates, and his crew.

"What-?" He asks rubbing his eyes tiredly and Louis chuckles.

"It's a baby shower, love! Are you surprised?!" He asked and Harry looks like a confused kitten.

"But your mom didn't-" he starts and Louis cuts him off with a laugh.

"She's known for weeks. We've been planning." He says and Harry lets out a playful huff.

"Sneaky you are." He says and bops him on the nose. 

The rest of the day is filled with food, and baby games, and cake, and lots and lots of presents. Louis isn't sure how he's going to fit it all in their house but he knows they'll manage. They're all sitting around the den lazily now. Just Louis, Harry, the boys, Jay, and Anne. Louis' got Harry lying in his lap, playing with his curls. Harry's almost asleep when he stiffens placing a hand on his belly. Louis stops immediately and looks down at him with worry.

"What is it, Curly?!" He asks frantically and Harry looks shocked and moves his hand to another part of his belly.

"LOVE WHAT IS IT?! Are you in pain?!" This catches the attention of everyone else and they all stare at Harry.

"N-no. Lou..." He sniffles, "Lou..the baby just kicked." He mumbles wetly. Louis gasps excitedly.

"WHAT?! Can I feel?!" He asks scrambling to get his hand to his belly. 

Harry's felt small flutters for weeks and Louis been jealous because he couldn't feel them on the outside yet but as he puts his hand to Harry's growing belly, he feels it immediately. His son kicks out hard at him and his eyes fill with happy tears.

"MY SON KICKED!!!!" He squeals and everyone takes turns touching Harry's belly. And Harry enjoys it until the baby's kicks get a bit too rough and everyone has to stop touching his belly. He falls asleep quickly after and he and Louis spend the night wrapped around each other at Jay's. Happier than ever.


	11. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a doctor's appointment & Louis gets to see their baby

26 weeks along and Harry has a doctor’s appointment. It’s the first one Louis gotten to go to so he’s super excited. He’s positively bouncing off the walls in fact and he’s sort of driving Harry insane. 

“LOUIS! Would you calm down? Your son is kicking like crazy and I don’t need a reenactment from the outside.” He whines as Louis jumps on the bed making sure he’s awake.

“Sorry babe, I’m just SO excited! Get ready! You don’t want to be late!”

“Louuuu. M’ trying to sleep for as long as I can. The appointment is in two hours and I’m not allowed to eat before.” Harry mumbles sadly. It’s true. Harry has his glucose test today and he can’t eat anything or it might mess up the results. 

“I know babe, but that part will be over before you know it! Then we get to see Little Lad on the ultrasound!” Louis is beaming and it makes a smile stretch across Harry’s sleepy face. 

He slowly gets out of bed as getting up from anywhere is difficult these days. Louis is on standby just in case he might fall. It happened last week and Louis nearly had a heart attack at the site of his pregnant love on his bum with tears in his eyes. So yeah, it’s not exactly something Louis would like to see again. 

“Gotta shower.” Harry croaks, voice deep and slow, sleep still heavily prevalent. 

“Hm. How odd! So do I! Might as well save water!” Louis hums, getting in behind him. Harry rolls his eyes lovingly.

“And they say I’m the cheeky one.”

\--

Louis is ready in about thirty minutes and it’s driving him crazy how long Harry is taking. Harry usually took awhile to get ready anyway, but pregnant Harry took absolute ages. It wasn’t quite his fault though! All of his clothes were fitting a bit too tight. Currently, he’s trying to pull on his skin-tight jeans and he’s succeeded until just below his belly. He sticks his tongue out in total concentration but no matter how hard he tries, they will not button. His green orbs become teary and Louis rushes over.

“Oh love! What is it?” He coos, wrapping him up in a hug.

‘They..they won’t button. I‘ve been trying for ages and they just..they won’t budge.” He sniffles and begins crying. 

Louis’ a bit unsure why this is making him so upset but he doesn’t dare bring it up as Harry has been extra sensitive lately.

“Oh sweetheart..do you have any more? Maybe I accidentally dried those. You know I’m shit at laundry..” He reasons with a smile but Harry’s expression remains unchanged.

“No Boo. M’fat. I’ve tried on every pair already. These are my biggest pair. I’m a whale! Just say it-you think m’fat too. Why wouldn’t you? Anyone with eyes can see I am.” 

“Harry Styles, don’t you DARE say that about yourself..” Louis says and walks to the dresser. 

Harry watches him with watery eyes as he brings over a small ring in a velvet box.

“Now, this isn’t an engagement ring only because we’ve only been together for a bit but I’ve known you for the past five years and I’ve always known, Haz. You’re the one. There’s no way around it. I was going to give you this when Little Lad was born but this seems like a better time. This is a promise ring, Haz. It’s a promise to you that I’m in this for good and I want us to get married eventually. I love you, Harry. Will you wear it?” He asks, huge shit eating grin on his face.

Harry stares at him with wide eyes. More tears roll down his face and Louis looks horrified, running up to him.

“Love, no. Look m’sorry it’s not..”

“Boo, m’not crying because m’sad. I’m happy. Yes, yes of course I’ll wear it.” He grabs the ring and shoves it on his partially swollen fingers. 

“Stuck there for good now.” He mumbles as he tries to move it up and down his finger. However, with the swelling, it’s stuck.

“I have something else..” Louis says with a wink and Harry watches him confused. 

Louis then brings out a hair tie with a smile and laces it around the button of Harry’s pants. They’re still a bit open but it works well enough. 

\--

In the car, Harry huffs.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Louis asks, lacing their fingers together.

“I’m SO hungry. I can have ONE bite of a Pop-tart, can’t I, Lou? For the baby?” He asks, eyeing Louis’ blueberry Pop-tart with pouty eyes.

“Hm. Well, you could but then you’ll fail your glucose test and have to come back and take a three hour one, would you like that better?” 

Harry’s eyes turn teary again and Louis sighs. Ok, pregnancy hormones are NOT Louis’ friend. 

“Hazza, c’mon. You know I’d let you if I could.”

He apologizes until they pull up to the doctor’s office. Harry signs in and Louis takes a seat while Harry goes back to pee in a cup.

\----

 

“Alright sweetheart. I need you to drink this for me.” A sweet, petite nurse tells Harry. He eyes it suspiciously. It’s dark green and Harry’s never drank anything that color before. 

“It’s not too bad.” The nurse says with a smile and he takes it slowly. He drinks it quickly. It’s way too sweet and Harry wrinkles his nose.

“Yuck.” He says, sticking his tongue out.

“Really sugary.” She says, nodding.

“Now. I’ll go get Louis for you and have him meet you in the room. Dr. Cooper will check you out and I’ll see you in an hour. 

\--

Dr. Cooper checks Harry and deems him and their baby boy healthy. His blood is checked and he and Louis are relieved to know he’s passed. 

It’s now finally time for the ultrasound.

Louis is buzzing and Harry lies back, used to these by now. Louis looks around in amazement at the equipment in the room and Harry moans.

“Baby is bouncing off the walls, just like you. Doing bloody flips, Lou I swear it.” Harry grumbles and Louis bounces over to feel.

The baby rolls around as Harry huffs and Louis beams. He then feels a grumble come from Harry’s belly. 

“M’STARVING!” Harry screeches and Louis giggles.

“Just a bit longer.” 

The technician comes in shortly after and starts the ultrasound. The heartbeat is heard first and neither boy can keep the grins off his face. 

The baby’s image appears on the skin and Louis’ heart stops because wow, his son, although black and white and fuzzy, is GORGEOUS.

Could his life get any better?


	12. Leavin' On A Jet Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of a trip to New York.

"Go awaaaaaay" Harry moans as Louis shakes him awake at the hideous hour of 4 A.M. two weeks later. 

It's still dark out but they've got to get up and going to catch their flight to New York. They've got a few interviews and such but it's mostly down time and they're looking forward to it. And Harry would be excited but seriously? 4 AM? He's always tired anyway nowadays and this is just cruel.

"C'mon love..we're all tired but we've gotta go. I'll get you a smoothie if you get up and going." And that perks Harry up a bit because the baby LOVES smoothies.

He's 7 months now. Got a proper bump and everything, it's big and round and Louis' never found him more beautiful.

"Ok. OK! Stop pushing on me." Harry grumps, sitting up with a pout. 

It's so cute and kitten like that Louis leans in and kisses all over his pouty face.

"Don't want to go on a bloody flight. Hate Jeff." He whines and Louis rolls his eyes lovingly because Harry loves Jeff almost as much as he loves Louis and that's a whole lot.

"I'll be sure to tell him that, love."

They quickly get ready and toss their bags into the awaiting van outside. They hop in and exchange mumbled hellos. Conversation is kept at a minimum due to pure exhaustion. Harry and Niall are already clonked out and Liam and Louis only half-participate in a conversation about writing new tracks. 

They get to the airport and Louis shakes Harry awake as Liam does the same to Niall. They both grumble and whine, both equally cranky as the other two lead them to their flight. Harry stumbles along so clumsily that Louis thinks he might fall out at any minute. Thankfully, they get to their private jet just in time for Harry to fall lightly into his seat and resume his nap. Louis feels guilty for getting him up so early but this is the only way to get on a flight without being mobbed. He falls lazily into the seat next to Harry and rubs a hand to his belly. Little Lad hasn't woken up yet and Louis glad that Harry can finally get some rest. Harry went to bed early last night thinking smart but Little Lad had other ideas because he kept waking him hourly with weird cravings. This obviously meant Louis was awake as well and even had to go out to get Harry a milkshake at half 12. Thank God for 24 hour drive-thru or Louis would've had to sleep on the couch. So yeah, he's pretty exhausted too and it only takes a moment for his eyes to become heavy and drift off. 

\--

He's awoken some odd hours later to Harry making a fuss. He blinks his eyes open blearily and wipes the sleep away looking for Harry. He spots him at the back of the plane with a hand plastered to his back huffing. He paces back towards Louis, belly leading the way, and frowns.

"So bloody uncomfortable. I'm so angry I can't see straight. Stuck on a plane pregnant, what a nightmare." He hisses and Louis smirks.

"Oh love, T's alright. We'll be there soon enough.." Louis says, rocking him from behind.

"Love you, Boo. Love you so much." He whispers turning around and burying his head in Louis neck.

"Love you too, Curly." He kisses his shoulder and leads him back over to the seating area.

"Boo, will you get me some crisps?" Harry asks, pouty face painted on thick.

"I knew you just wanted something." Louis huffs playfully and Harry smiles big, dimples on full display and oh how Louis hopes their baby has his dimples. 

He gets Harry the crisps and Harry munches happily beside him, discomfort forgotten. He cuddles into Louis when he's done as a thank you and they watch The Notebook on the jet's small DVD player.


	13. It's Up To You New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff in New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure fluff and a filler chapter. Posting twice because I'm going on holiday in a few days! Comment if you're reading!

They arrive in New York shortly after with sore limbs and sleepy eyes. They all stumble to their hotel rooms and mumble some sort of goodbye to each other and retreat into their rooms. 

It's a good four hours before they meet back up again, refreshed and belly's grumbling so they decide to go out for a bit of dinner. Harry is in an exceptionally good mood and Louis is so happy for that. Harry's always so uncomfortable or self conscious now and Louis knows he's excited for their baby but male pregnancies are difficult to say the least and Louis is just happy to see him smile. He's also super cuddly to Louis which he absolutely can't get enough of. The baby kicks happily out at the hand Louis has on Harry's belly and they both smile in glee at each other. 

They reach the restaurant and quickly are seated at a table in the back. They're thankful they haven't been spotted yet and hope they can keep it up for as long as possible. Harry's terrified of being mobbed pregnant. It's scary enough when he isn't. They quickly order both their food and drinks, starving and ready to eat at this point.

The food comes quickly and they all chow down with only a bit of conversation in between.  
Harry finishes everything on his plate in record time and Louis just stares, mouth gaped open and Harry glares at him.

"What???"

"I'm just a bit...amazed is all.."

"What have I done? Amazed at what?"

"Harry you...I mean...you ate everything in site. Surprised the bloody silverware is still there."

"Heyy. Leave me alone. I was starved. It's your kid, shortie." Harry beams at his insult as Louis pouts. 

He is NOT SHORT. He is 5'7 ok! HE IS FOR REAL. HE IS.

"Hey! At least I don't have four nipples and giraffe legs!" He huffs and Harry looks at him with wide eyes and pouts, looking down. He sniffles and Louis quickly grips onto him.

"Haz! Shit babe I was-" Harry pushes him slightly, grabbing a chip off his plate with a shit eating grin. Louis looks at him with a shocked smile.

"You little shit!" He squeaks and begins tickling Harry relentlessly until Harry nearly wets himself. Niall and Liam laugh as well, rolling their eyes.

"Niam's better you shower of cunts." Niall jokes and Louis shakes his head.

"Sorry Ni! We've already won fan favorite! Plus we have a kid on the way, extra points for us."

Niall flicks a piece of bread at him, laughing. Louis begins throwing food back at him until Liam steps him and reprimands them like always.

They finish up dinner and walk stuffed back to the car.

"Ohhhhh. I'm so full I'll probably never eat again." Louis says, rubbing a hand over his belly.

"I feel you mate, practically look like you, Hazza." Liam says giggling.

"Heyyyyy!"

"You look perfect, love. Shut up, Li! Don't make me have to fight you again!"

"Louis, please. We all know who would win that, Tiny Tommo." Liam teases and Louis kicks at him with a pout.

"M'not tiny!!!! Tell them Hazza! Tell them I'm not!!"

"Oh he's not tiny..where it counts anyway and that's all that matters." Harry rubs his leg and the whole car is shocked that their sweet, innocent Harry would say such a thing.

"Well, I'm going to puke from that image, thank you Harry." Niall says and Harry's laugh bellows through the car. 

He kisses Louis on the cheek and let's just say-Louis has a good night after. Well-until Harry has to stop from heartburn and has to sleep practically sitting up. But Louis counts it as a win, anyway.


	14. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoothies and pregnancy interviews

"Lou...Boo..wake up." Harry calls, shaking Louis' sleeping form.

Louis moans sleepily and swats at the offending hands.

"Louis. Please wake up."

"Mph. What Haz?"

"Liam said we need to be ready for the interview in an hour and you promised me a smoothie yesterday..." He recalls and Louis sighs.

"Alright love. Strawberry-Banana, yeah? I'll see what the hotel offers."

Harry nods his consent and Louis blearily puts on the first thing he sees, Harry's sweater he thinks, and slinks down to the elevator. He reaches the lobby and walks to the hotel's small bar.

"Excuse me? May I have a strawberry and banana smoothie?" He asks and the waitress nods, getting to work. 

Louis sighs again. He would be surprised Harry's awake already if he didn't know how nervous he was for this interview. It's his first one pregnant considering the Loose Women interview was cancelled due to him throwing up everywhere. So he has every right to be but Louis hates seeing him on edge after such a good night and he hopes he can keep him calm until the actual interview. He pays for the smoothie and heads back up to their room. He walks into the bedroom and sees Harry pacing.

"Love? Got your smoothie." Harry whips around obviously not hearing Louis enter and sends him a small smile.

"Thanks." He whispers and begins drinking it while continuing his pacing.

"Hazza? What's up, love? Talk to me."

"It's the interview, Lou. I'm-I'm so nervous. It's our first official interview about anything baby related and I just- I'm terrified of what people will think of me."

"Harry Edward Styles, look at me. You are NOT big. I know this is scary love but this time I get to be right by your side." 

Harry smiles a bit but Louis knows he's still freaking out on the inside. He hates when he does that because it makes everything worse. He also knows him saying anything won't fix it so he just gives him a kiss and they begin getting ready.

\-----

Liam and Niall know nearly an hour later and the foursome is escorted down to the fan. Harry's quiet the whole time but no one pushes him about it. They reach the destination and Harry is visibly shaking. Louis sees where fans have gathered behind a barricade. This makes him nervous too because things like this are unpredictable. Louis grips Harry by the elbow and Harry crosses his arms and hunches over in an attempt to hide his middle. Niall rubs his back.

"Don't think that'll quite hide it anymore, Haz."

"Don't worry, Niall go on ahead, I got the back of you guys. It'll be alright H, we're not going to let anything happen to you." Liam chimes in. 

The band exits the car and the screams heighten. Harry desperately wants to cover his ears but he also doesn't want to move his hands away from his belly. Little Lad is going absolutely crazy inside, kicking at every inch of Harry's belly, obviously scared by the noise. Harry thinks if he were to move his arms that the fans might actually be able to see his kicks. The bodyguards help the lads rush in with minimal damage. One fan did get a hold of Louis' shirt but he managed to rip it from her grasp. He nearly pulled Harry down as she did so when they get inside he checks Harry from head to toe. Deeming him physical fine albeit a bit shaken up, he allows hair and make-up to take him.

\----

It takes another thirty minutes before everyone is ready and before they know it, they're being called on stage. 

The interviewer smiles as they walk on set and she gasps happily when she sees Harry's belly. The stylist had tried on many different shirts but none of them would hide his belly even a fraction so they just went with a form fitting grey t-shirt. Harry is self-conscious immediately and puts both hands to his belly. Louis sees and pouts, pulling one hand from it and squeezing it tight. He then bends down and gives his belly a kiss and happy squeals come from the audience. Harry quickly goes to the couch and the rest follow.

"Well good morning, boys! Good to see you on GMA again!" She says, smile printed on her red lips.

"Hello! Good to be here, as always." Liam says.

"So. Harry, do we have some news?" She winks and he blushes looking down at his belly. 

He rubs at it self-consciously and smiles.

"Ehm. Well, yeah. M'pregnant." A dimpled smile stretches its way across his face at the words.

"I guess I don't have to ask who the father is."

"I'm gonna be a DAD!" Louis squeals. His heart skips a beat as he says this and he too, rubs at Harry's belly.

"Amazing! Congrats loves. Could we here at GMA possibly have the scoop on the gender?"

"I guess. It's....A BOY!!" Louis yells and the crowd cheers loudly.

"That's so exciting! Names?"

"Don't even get us started or we'll throw down right here." Harry teases.

"Undecided then," she jokes, "How far along are you?"

"Seven months."

"Wow! Not much longer!"

The rest of the interview goes off without a hitch and Harry feels so relaxed. They decide to celebrate and go out to lunch. They decide on a fancy looking restaurant right outside of GMA. Harry takes one look at the menu and orders every single entree on the lunch menu. If anybody thinks he's sharing, they're about to get a big surprise.


	15. Too Much Is Never Enough..Unless It Is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry eats too much and gets a tummy ache.

Louis jumps into action the second Harry lets out a groan. His hands immediately go to Harry's rounded belly. 

"What is it, love? Is it the baby?! Are you all right? Do we need to go to the hospital? We can turn this car around this-" he rambles, looking at Harry's scrunched face, his own looking like a frazzled kitten.

"Mggh, get off me, Lou." Harry groans again, pushing Louis off of him. He leans over, eyebrows furrowed, rubbing at his belly.

"What's wrong, love?! Please tell me so I can get you help!!!" Louis screeches frantically.

"Shut UP LOUIS. Mmph. I ate too much and the baby isn't agreeing with what I ate and the motion of the car is-" he's cut off by a groan, pinching his nose, "M' stomach's hurting."

"BABE. Is it-is it contractions? Oh shit, Haz. It's way too early.." Louis cries, tears threatening to spill.

"I swear, Louis if you don't shut the FUCK up and GET. YOUR. HANDS. OFF. MY. STOMACH. I will-ohhhhhhh." He groans out, throwing his head back onto the leather seat, widening his legs and rubbing tight circles on his full bump and breathing in thru his nose and out his mouth.

"It's not contractions. I have a stomach ache and m' nauseous.." He breathes out, closing his eyes trying to will the sickness away. 

Why did the baby HAVE to want everything on the lunch menu for the day? Six courses that sounded great at the time are sure getting their revenge on Harry now as his belly churns sickly and waves of pain lapse thru. It wasn't just full. This was STUFFED and the motion of the car was just making it worse.

"Love, what can I do? Want me to rub your belly like I used to? Might help?" Louis asks desperate for Harry to feel better and maybe cool his anger a bit.

Harry was never a mad person by nature but lately, aside from last night, his angry side has come out and it's main target has been none other than Louis himself.

"DAMN IT, LOU. I told you NOT to touch me. You're making it ten times worse every time you open your fucking mouth. Shit. Mark, how much longer until we get to the hotel?!" Harry groans out, moving from side to side to try and get comfortable despite his awful tummy ache. 

The baby decides to join in and kick up a storm, excited by the action outside his home. Harry groans again and the other boys in the car "aww" silently as they see Harry's belly ripple. Louis backs up a little because Harry looks really scary angry and he doesn't want to make him worse and stress him out. But, his words hurt and Louis' sassiness decides to make an appearance.

"Jeez, sorry. No need to get your knickers in a twist. Was trying to help.." He mutters, backing into the side of the car. 

Harry's eyes look up to him with all the rage in the world and Louis regrets sassing him. Louis is only saved by the fact that Harry's belly lurches and he gags a bit, he moans and leans into Niall's neck. Niall rubs his back and whispers sweet nothings in his ear trying to make him feel marginally better. Louis can't help but feel a stab of jealousy as Harry leans into Niall and not him. Niall's been there for Harry since the beginning of his pregnancy, even when Louis himself wasn't. Harry's trust in the Irish lad shows. Louis heart lurches thinking of the time when he was mean to Harry. His jealousy must show because Niall looks at him and let's out a short quiet laugh.

"Sorry, Tommo. But ya can't say ye don't deserve it a bit."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Louis sasses leaning his head against the window.

"Well, Haz. To answer your question, twenty minutes until we get to the hotel, mate. Gonna make it till then?" Mark's voice breaks the silence and the boys all jump, forgetting Harry even asked him a question. 

Everyone however, except for Harry, who instead of jumping lets out a painful groan and let's go of Niall to bury his head in his hands.

"I...I don't know. I really don't feel good." Harry whimpers out and everyone feels a bit guilty when they realize Harry is crying a bit.

"Mate, do you-do you need like a bag or something? Do you think you might get sick?" Liam asks, sympathy in his eyes.

"Not sure. It just really hurts and m'belly is just rolling..." He rasps, voice barely above a whisper.

"H-here love." Louis puts a napkin he wet with his water bottle onto Harry's neck hesitantly, unsure of what Harry will do since he was told exclusively NOT to touch him.

Harry blows out a puff of air and manages a weak "Thanks" before he's back to rubbing at his over full belly again.

"Little lad making it a bit worse, huh Haz?" Liam asks, seeing the baby kick out continuously.

"Mmgh. He's happy about lunch. Oh m-what is that awful smell? Who brought food back?" Harry snaps, gagging once again, putting his fist to his mouth.

"Oh shit...." Louis groans and throws his head into his hands. 

Of course, of course he would be the one to bring leftovers back. He thought he was being NICE, bringing Harry back food for later. How was he supposed to know Harry would feel sick after lunch? He was an endless eating machine at the restaurant. Harry looks up at Louis seeing his guilty looking face.

"Haz-I'm so-" He begins and Harry cuts him off with another dry heave.

"Just-just get rid of it, PLEASE. Ohhhhh my stomach...I REALLY can't handle much more, Mark. Are we almost there?" Harry groans and Louis throws the offending food out the window, wincing at the fact that he was a super star and littering.

That would for sure be on the front page of every magazine, he can see it now-"Popstar Louis Tomlinson doesn't care about the environment". But at this point, he could care less as he sees Harry's face turning a dangerous shade of green.

"Pulling in, Haz! Hang in there mate!!!!" Mark says, pulling into the hotel garage illegally fast. 

They pull messily into a parking space and Harry leaps out, hands on his knees, belly hanging below him. He spits on the ground and then gags. The boys look at him sympathetically. Liam punches a frozen Louis in the arm.

"What the hell, Lou? Go help him. You put him in this position."

And Louis briefly thinks in his head that, no actually, he isn't the reason Harry is feeling sick right now. He's the reason Harry is pregnant yes, he's the reason Harry felt sicker because he smelled something yes, but hello! He didn't MAKE Harry eat so much. He runs to Harry's side anyways and rubs at his back.

"T's alright, Haz baby. You'll be ok. Just breath, love." He whispers in Harry's ear as Harry dry heaves again.  
Louis spots a headband in his back pocket and immediately puts it in his hair, pulling a few curly strands back.

"Just let it out, love." Louis instructs as he sees that holding it in is just making Harry feel worse. 

Plus, he'd like to get his heavily pregnant boy out of the middle of the car park as he figures it can't be safe. Harry's breath hitches and his stomach releases onto the pavement. He stays in his crouched position a moment after he throws up, knowing it's far from over.

"Haz, we gotta move. I'm sorry, but we need to get you inside, out of the car park. It's dangerous. You can go in our hotel and lie down, yeah? Settle your stomach?" Louis proposes and he thanks God almighty when Harry nods faintly and stands up straight again, albeit a bit hunched over rubbing at his sickly belly. 

\---

They all get in the elevator and Harry groans again going to sit on the elevator floor.

"Feeling any better, Haz?" Niall asks him, feeling bad for the poor lad.

"No. Elevators making it a bit worse, actually." He moans out, and puts his head between his legs, well as close as his belly allows. 

They are of course on the 22nd floor so the ride takes ages. The baby protests immediately to the squished position and Harry throws his head back onto the elevator wall with a groan. He pushes down on his belly and rubs at both sides.

"Please love, not now! Daddy's belly isn't feeling well..." He groans out to his unborn son. It seems to do very little as the baby keeps up his incessant kicking, excited by his father’s voice. 

The elevator FINALLY arrives on their floor and Harry tries to no avail to get himself off the floor quickly, desperate to throw up. He can't quite get up, belly too big to get up on his own, luckily Niall sees him and helps him off the ground immediately. Louis huffs a bit, annoyed again that Niall came to the rescue but he shakes it off as Harry waddles with a fist shoved to his mouth to their room. Louis runs behind him noticing he has the key. Louis quickly shoves the card into the door and of course it rejects it the first try.

"Lou-hurry! My stomach is NOT gonna wait much longer. PLEASE. I feel really unwell..." Harry pleads, rubbing at his belly a bit harder as it grumbles and sloshes around.

"Sorry love. Sorry sorry sorry." Louis frantically pushes the card in again and of course it rejects again.

"MATE! I have your card, remember? That's mine." Niall says rushing over and Louis couldn't be more annoyed as Niall slips the card in, green light signaling they can enter. 

Harry rushes in without a word and runs straight for the toilet. Louis rolls his eyes and throws Niall's key on the ground. He doesn't even remember WHY they have each other's keys. He huffs again, sitting on the bed, tears threatening to leak. 

Today's been stressful to say the least. He was so annoyed at Niall always being the hero and Harry was SO annoyed at him today and he didn't know why. Well, he did. Hormones but still. Niall was the one Harry wanted and Louis has a lot of pride but he can admit to himself that it hurt. LOUIS got Harry pregnant NOT Niall. HE should be helping him. Niall and Liam come in to the room looking at Louis almost in hysterics.

"Lou, mate. It's just his hormones. Don't let it get to you. He loves you." Niall says and Louis scoffs. Of course Niall knows it's hormones. Niall is the bloody pregnancy GURU.

"Of course you know that, Niall. He wants YOU today. He HATES me right now." Louis sniffles.

"Lou, you know that he loves you. He was all over you last night. Quit being a jealous shit." Liam says flicking his shoulder. They all hear Harry throw up and groan out. They could all tell he was more than miserable.

"Go to him, mate. He needs YOU. He wants YOU. Ignore his bloody hormones and be there for him!" Niall says, annoyed that Louis is being so jealous.

Louis looks up shocked. He can't believe he actually just let Harry throw up alone for the past few minutes. He gets up to run to him but Liam calling his name stops him.

"And Lou? They say whoever the person fights with the most is the one the baby looks most like." Liam says with a smirk and Louis smiles like a schoolgirl.


	16. Tummy Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's tummy is still upset & Louis realizes how lucky he is

Louis opens up the door to the bathroom and his smile vanishes. Harry has his head hung over the bowl, his arms slung across it, hands hanging above the water. He doesn't even look up when Louis enters. Louis goes to him and rubs his back. Harry looks up with tears in his eyes and leans back onto the bath tub, arms wrapping weakly over his bump.

"Feeling a bit better now, love?" Louis asks him, ruffling his curls.

"No. Stomach really hurts, Lou. M' so full and throwing up isn't helping. Baby boo is really unhappy." He sniffles and Louis wraps him in his arms.

"Let's get you in a bath, yeah? Might help?" He says and Harry groans.

"Just want sleep. Please. And a tooth brush." He mumbles and Louis gets up quickly, letting Harry lie down on the floor. 

He gets his tooth brush and hands it down to Harry. Harry brushes his teeth, gagging all the way through and spits into the tub. Louis helps him up carefully and he stands in a hunched position.

"You good, love?" Louis asks and Harry huffs.

"Just want to get to bed." He mumbles and Louis scurries them over to it.

"Gonna get sick again?" He asks him when he looks at Harry's still pale face shoved into the pillow.

"Not...not yet." He whimpers and rolls to his other side. 

Louis sees the baby kick out on the side of Harry's bump. Louis hesitantly rubs at the side until the baby calms down. He stops promptly and Harry whines a bit.

"Don't stop..." He says and Louis grins a bit, lightly rubbing at his belly. Harry presses his hand now.

"Want a bit more pressure?" Louis asks and Harry nods.

"Really bad stomach ache, Lou. Shouldn't ever have eaten that much. Hurts really badly." He whimpers and Louis frowns laying down beside Harry letting him be the little spoon.

"Shhhh. I know, love. Just try to sleep it off, yeah?" Louis says, kneading his fingers into Harry's belly. 

Harry's breathing eventually evens out and Louis looks at Harry's face. He can still tell Harry's in a bit of pain, his face pinched a little. Louis applies a little more pressure to help his aching stomach.

\--

He eventually gets bored of lying there and goes to the fridge getting Harry a Sprite to drink when he wakes. He goes back to the den area of their massive hotel suite and smiles at Liam and Niall's awaiting faces.

"How's he feeling?" Liam asks, voice showing how worried he is.

"His stomach's still hurting him, but he's sleeping now at least. Look, Niall I owe you a huge apology. You were just trying to help and I was being a jealous shit. I should be grateful because you were there for Haz when I was like a total drunk mess. I'm- I'm so sorry. Thanks for all your help. You too, Li. Haz loves you both." Louis says, guilt eating away at him.

"Oi Lou. Stop being such a sap and let me beat yer arse in Fifa." Niall says. Louis smiles, Niall is so easy going.

"Alright, but I'm warning ya mate. I've gotten quite good. Probably gonna beat that Irish arse." He says and Niall let's out a loud laugh to which both Louis and Liam shush him for. He shrugs and says sorry in a whisper throwing a controller to each lad.

\--

They've been playing for an hour and a half when Harry sleepily walks out, eyes barely open with a hand resting on his belly. He goes straight to Louis without a word and lays down in his lap, shoving his head into Louis belly. Louis lifts his arms, still holding his controller. He lets one hand drift to Harry's head, scratching at his scalp. Harry let's out a satisfied huff.

"Feeling any better, love?" Louis asks and Harry shakes his head a bit.

"Stomach still hurts. Tired. Missed you. Want cuddles." Harry says in a raspy voice. Louis pouts a bit and rubs gently at his hair again.

"You don't think you're getting sick again, do you?" He asks and Harry shakes his head a bit.

"Mgh. No. Doc says m'stomach is more sensitive now. Says I can easily get an upset stomach. But, I didn't listen obviously. Was just so hungry." Harry moans out and Louis frowns a bit.

"Sorry love." He says and Harry puts a finger to Louis lips.

"Shhhh. M' tired. Gonna sleep now." Harry says lazily and Louis giggles. 

Harry's breathing evens out and Louis goes back to the game. He absolutely demolishes Niall but loses to Liam. He pouts about it until he hears a slight snore come from Harry and smiles. 

He's lucky, games be damned.


	17. Feeling Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis leaves a sick Harry to go to the bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting two chapters a day because I go on holiday this Friday and won't have time to post until next Tuesday! So enjoy two chapters a day until then (: comment if you enjoy

The three boys talk a while until they realize how hungry they are. They all want to try out the hotel's fancy restaurant so Louis tries to wake Harry.

"Haz...Haz, love? Wake up, sweetheart." He whispers, kissing Harry's cheek and rubbing his belly a bit. 

Harry groans and turns over, opening one eye ever so slightly.

"What?" He grumbles grumpily and Louis heart jumps a bit at the cuteness.

"We're gonna go down to the hotel restaurant, get ready love." He whispers, treating Harry like glass. 

Harry looks down at his belly, kneading at it with a slight groan.

"Mghh. Really don't feel up to it." He whimpers.

"You don't wanna go?" Louis asks shocked at the fact Harry is skipping eating although he did eat enough food for a small army a mere few hours ago.

"Mmm. No, can you get me some Tums though?" He whispers, rubbing at his belly, going to close his eyes again.

"Of course love, I'll stay behind to look after you." Louis says, frowning at his unwell love.

"No, no. Lou. Really m'just gonna be sleeping. You need to eat and no offense but I need peace and quiet." He whispers out, small grin playing at his lips saying Louis isn't quiet. 

He really doesn't feel well and really would just like to sleep it off alone. Louis voice always gets the baby going.

"You're sure, love???" Louis asks, obviously torn. His belly erupts in a grumble signaling his hunger. Harry hears and lets out a weak laugh.

"Think that answers it, Lou. Please just lemme sleep. Have fun." He says, slowly drifting off.

"I'll bring you back something, babe." Louis says, still pouting.

"Mmmmmgh. Please, please don't." Harry groans, belly flipping a bit.

"Ok, ok. Sorry love. We'll be going." Louis says running to get his jacket.

Niall walks up to Harry's sleeping form, nudging him in the back.

"Mmmmm. What? Leave me 'loooone." Harry groans obviously annoyed at this point.

"Here, Haz. Had some tums in my room, we'll bring you more after dinner." Niall says, leaning down to hand him the tablets.

"Thanks, mate." Harry rasps out, grabbing them and turning back around, chewing them and falling back into dreamland. 

Louis goes to the TV, muting it and heads out with the other two lads.

\--

They go down to the hotel restaurant, throwing their hoods up to not be noticed. They successfully get a booth in the back and order their meals without any fans seeing them. They see the hotel has a bar and small club attached to it.

"Lads, we should go. Have a few drinks. A proper lads night,yeah?" Niall says, eyes twinkling.

"I don't know, I really should get back to Haz, he isn't feeling well.." Louis says looking to the elevators as if Harry will magically appear.

"Oh come on, mate. He said he wants sleep and that he needed quiet. Baby keeps him up all night. He'd probably appreciate us staying away. We'll only stay a bit. Pleeeeeeaaaaase." Niall begs and the Irish lads pleading eyes make Louis nod although still a bit unsure. 

Liam nods as well and after dinner they're off to the bar.

\--

Louis texts Harry while Liam gets their first round of drinks and doesn't get a reply. He figures Harry is still sleeping so he isn't nervous. Just missing him is all. He texts him once more with an "I miss youuuuu xxx." And pockets his phone. 

It vibrates ten minutes later and his heart jumps a bit when a message from Harry pops up.

"Sleeping." It says and Louis laughs putting his phone back in his pocket. 

The three boys drink a few beers and after a few hours each one is pretty drunk. They stay awhile longer dancing and yelling. Liam and Niall dance with a few birds and Louis just laughs at them. Louis looks to his phone seeing no texts from Harry and pouts missing him. He calls him and it goes to voicemail. Louis pouts again because he reallllly misses his pregnant Haz now. All round and full with their child. Sleepy eyed and kitten like and Louis just must see him NOW. He rounds up Liam and Niall and they all make their way to the hotel room. 

\--

They bust in the door, falling over each other in a fit of giggles.

"Shhhhhhhhh" Louis orders drunkenly spitting on the other two and pointing to the couch where the curly headed pregnant boy lies, sleeping soundly. He goes over to his love and rubs at his belly, frowning when he sees Harry's still a bit peaky. Harry's eye lashes flutter and only green slits are seen.

"Lou..?" He rasps and then the smell of alcohol hits his nose. He places a hand on his belly, sitting up. He takes another breath and the smell overwhelms him. He pushes a fist to his mouth and let's out a groan as he rushes to the bathroom.


	18. Drunk In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' drunk, Harry's annoyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the next two chapters will be pretty long because I've got to get through Harry being sick. A lot of drama happens while he's sick so I had to condense it to two chapters or this story would be way too long. Haha, hope you're enjoying!

"Shit. Shit. Shit. He smelled the alcohol. I...I made him feel sick AGAIN." Louis says with a frown, eyes still glazed with drunkenness. 

He runs to the bathroom and sees Harry in the same position as before.

"Lou, please get out. My stomach really can't stand the smell of alcohol tonight." He says, gagging again.

"Go take a shower in Niall's room, please. I'm sorry-I just-my stomach is still really upset.." He pouts.

Louis rushes to Niall's bathroom in his suite, tripping and falling on his face. The other two boys laugh but Louis frowns and gets up running towards the shower. 

He takes the quickest shower known to man and rushes to his love. Harry's still in the bathroom, lying against the bath tub with furrowed eye brows rubbing at his belly, obviously still not feeling very good.

"M'back, love. Sorry. So so sorry. Feel ok? Need anything? What do you need?" He pleads and Harry side eyes him and he grips his belly again, lunging for the toilet, getting sick again.

"Teeth. Brush your teeth. I can smell it on your-" he gags, "your breath." He groans. 

Louis rushes for the sink and can't he do ANYTHING right today?! He quickly brushes his teeth and drops back down to Harry. Harry once again leans back on the bathtub. He then leans into Louis and presses Louis hand into his belly, telling him to rub at his aching belly. Louis quickly puts his arm around him and rubs with increasing pressure on his belly.

"Fun night?" Harry whispers and puts his hand with Louis' rubbing at a spot Louis hadn't gotten to yet. 

Shit. His stomach hurts so badly.

"Yeah love. Loads. Missed you, though. Worried the whole time. What'd you do?" He asks him, kissing his curls.

"Slept. Only woke up once to your text" he huffs and groans, leaning down rubbing at his belly. 

"Did you get my Tums? Can I have one?" Harry asks him with pleading eyes. 

All he wants is a few Tums and to head to bed, Louis rubbing his belly until he falls asleep. He's felt awful since lunch and he's ready for the day to end. 

Louis' heart and stomach drop. He forgot. The ONE thing Harry asks for and he forgets it. He feels absolutely horrible. Damn Niall and his convincing him of going to the bar.

"Babe. Please don't be mad-but I forgot..." He says and looks at Harry with nothing but guilt. Harry scrunches his face, rubbing at his belly and huffs.

"Oh, T's alright, Lou. Don't worry 'bout it. Let's just head to bed. It'll pass." He groans out, lifting his head, ready to be guided to bed. 

Louis gets up quickly, Harry nearly falling to the floor.

"No babe! No! There's some at the front desk. I'll be back!!" He says running out, leaving Harry in an uncomfortable position on the floor.

"Louuuu, I just wanna..." He hears the door slam, "sleep..." He whimpers. 

It's all he's wanted all night. 

Louis rushes out the door, ignoring his two passed out mates on the couch. He runs down to the hotel lobby, straight to the front desk.

"Excuse me, mam.." He says out of breath.

"Yes, Mr. Tomlinson. How can we help?" A sweet lady, mid 30s asks him.

"Could I get a bottle of tums PLEASE?" He asks her frantically, just wanting to get back up to his love.

"Ah. Pregnancy pains can get quite uncomfortable." She says, knowingly, grabbing a bottle from the wall behind her.

"Yeah tell me about it." He mutters, "What do I owe you?" He asks, noting she hadn't told him yet.

"Free of charge, Mr. Tomlinson. Please tell Harry we all hope he feels better." She says with a grin.

"Thank you, thank you so much. Will do!" He says and scurries to the elevator.

It takes absolute ages for the elevator to hit his room but when it goes to his floor, he barely let's the door open before he's rushing out of it to his door. He slams the door behind him and runs to the bedroom. His eyes widen when sees Harry isn't in the room. 

Why isn't he in here?

He runs past the bathroom and sees Harry in the floor, eyes closed. His heart lurches and he runs to his love.

\--

"HAZ?! Haz! Wake up!" He screeches, shaking him and Harry's eyes slightly open pushing Louis hands off him.

"QUIT IT, LOU. Damn it. I don't feel well. I just want sleep!! Leave me alone." He grumbles because Louis is being so annoying tonight and he just is too exhausted to deal with it anymore.

"Baby. Babe. Love I'm sorry. I got your Tums. Please take some and let me take you to bed. Your back will hurt if you don't." Louis pleads. 

Harry sits up, snatching the bottle from Louis hand and putting about six in his mouth at once. He doesn't even feel bad about being grumpy. His tummy hurts, he's tired, and Louis is starting to give him a headache. He puts the container on the floor, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, rubbing up and down his belly. At least the baby is getting some sleep tonight. 

Louis pulls him up with his arm and Harry waddles to bed, covering his body with the fluffy comforter. He grabs blindly for his pregnancy pillow because he's severely uncomfortable and Louis hands it to him with a pout, worry creasing his face. Harry takes it arranging it under his belly and falls asleep without another word. Louis goes behind him, cuddling him.

"Mmph get off. M'hot." Harry huffs and Louis gets off him, pouting. 

Harry turns to the side quickly pecking his lips and Louis' pout melts away. Harry grabs Louis hand once more urging for another belly rub. Louis rubs without instruction. Louis feels the baby start to kick and tenses up, knowing Harry's half asleep and just praying it doesn't wake him up fully. Of course that doesn't go as planned and Harry's huffs and turns over.

"I can't get a fucking break." He whines and rubs at his belly.

"So sorry, love. Shhh." Louis rubs at it, wanting his love to just feel a bit better.

"T's whatever. Just not feeling good." Harry hummed.

"I know love. Feel like it's all my fault. Shit, I'm so sorry. Shouldn't have drank tonight." He says on the verge of tears.

"Lou, T's fine. Would've felt sick either way." He slurs, half asleep.

"I know but I should've stayed with you, my poor sick love." Louis whines and Harry moves a bit.

"Mmm rub my stomach please and scratch my back?" Harry begs, sickly voice pulling on Louis' heart strings.

"Of course love, of course. Sorry you're feeling so bad." He says, voice hitching.

"Mm Lou? I'm so sorry for treating you badly today. Was my hormones and feeling shit. Shouldn't have been so mean. Don't be jealous of Niall. I love you." He slurs again, Louis knowing he won't be awake much longer.

"No no, love. Shhh, don't apologize. I should be apologizing. I kept fucking things up today and making everything worse. I'm not jealous of your relationship with Niall, I'm jealous that he seems to know what you want and need when I don't. Smart lad, he is." Louis says. 

He doesn't get a response and he looks to Harry and sees he's fast asleep. The baby still kicks softly in his belly and Louis continuously rubs until the kicking stops. 

No matter how hard he tries, Louis just isn't tired and can't get to sleep. It's not too late actually, the boys coming back to their room around 11. So, he's bored and his mind is buzzing. He hears talking in the den and he seriously hopes its Niall and Liam because if not-someone is breaking in. The door to his room turns and he feels fear course thru his veins for a moment, gripping onto Harry. Harry lets out a huff and mumbles something in his sleep. He is a sleep talker and it's actually gotten worse since pregnancy. Liam walks quietly in eying Louis oddly.

"Mate. Why do you look so scared?" Liam asks, eyes wide as if he's supposed to be scared as well. Liam's a funny drunk and Louis lets out a laugh but stops himself looking down at the sleeping boy who mumbles incoherently in his sleep again. Louis sighs in relief and turns to Liam.

"Shhhhh quiet, Li. He just got to sleep. And I thought you were breaking in because I saw you passed out earlier." Louis explains in a whisper.

"Pfft was only a power nap, Tommo. Niall and I are going to the hot tub and drinking a few more pints then playing some video games. You in?" He asks and Louis really wants to. He's so bored with Harry asleep but he already left him. He feels guilty; what if he gets sick again? He looks down at Harry and back up at Liam.

"I don't know, Li. He just went to sleep and he's feeling really unwell.."

"Oh come on Tommo. He's alright. He's sleeping. He'll be alright." Liam pleads.

"I don't know Li, I-"

"Go with him, Lou. S'fine." Harry slurs groggily moving his body so Louis' hand falls from his belly, replacing it with his own, rubbing a bit as it grumbles upsetly beneath his hands. 

"Are you sure, love? What if you feel ill again?" Louis asks worryingly.

"M' a big boy , Lou. Thrown up by myself before."

"Is your stomach still hurting? Do you feel ill?" Louis asks him frantically.

"Yes Lou. M' stomach is still hurting. I called the doc earlier. She said it sounded like I was fine as long as baby is still moving. Just need to stay hydrated. Said it might be indigestion or might be the stomach bug making a rebound." He explains in an annoyed tone, not bothering to open his eyes, just pinching his nose with his fingers.

Louis looks at him and pouts. He both looks and sounds so, so sleepy and Louis heart breaks.

"Love, I don't know-" he starts and Harry stops him.

"Lou, I don't care if you go. But if you're gonna go-go. M' exhausted and I don't feel good and I can't sleep when you guys are talking." He snaps and snuggles back into his pillow. 

Louis figures that Harry will be able to sleep better if he's out of the bed considering he can't sleep anyway. He slips out of bed, kissing the head of curls.

"Love, here's your phone. Call me immediately if you need me, please." Louis says setting his phone next to his head on the nightstand.

"M'kay. Got it." He says, barely audible.

"Feel better, Haz." Liam says and Harry gives him a thumbs up. Louis quickly throws on sweatpants and goes to the den.

"I really hope he doesn't have the stomach virus again..." Louis says, pouting.

"He'll be alright, Lou." Liam says with a reassuring pat to his shoulder. 

\--

They meet up with Niall and go get some beer from the hotel's small grocery. They then head outdoors to the hot tub.

"It's bloody freezing out." Louis complains and jumps in the hot tub with his sweat pants still on.

"It'll warm up once you stay in a while and drink more." Niall explains and Louis shrugs because it doesn't really matter at this point; he's already wet.

"How's Haz doing?" Niall asks and Louis pouts a bit.

"His stomach is still bothering him and he's just exhausted. Think he just needs sleep but the doctor said it might be the stomach bug making a rebound." He explains and Niall pouts.

"Poor lad. Can't catch a break." Niall says and Louis agrees.

They drink about eight beers each and they're pretty drunk. Considering the fact that they haven't even gotten over being drunk at the beginning of the night they're really pissed. 

\--

They stumble into the hotel ready to play a bit of Just Dance. They love it because their songs on it so yeah, don't judge them. Louis stumbles to his and Harry's shared bed and sees the pregnant boy still sound asleep. He smiles going in and giving him a sloppy kiss before sliding out of the room and into the hotel den area to play. They turn it on and begin dancing to their song. They're absolutely awful and end up in a heap of laughs by the end line. 

Liam suggests they do karaoke next because Liam LOVES karaoke and everyone agrees. 

Louis stumbles to the fridge to get more beers. He frowns a bit thinking about how Harry can't stand the smell of alcohol right now so he reminds himself to shower before bed. 

The three lads are just belting out the chorus of "I Want it That Way" when Harry bursts into the room.

"What the fuck." He grumbles out looking at the three boys. 

They stand looking guilty at Harry's angry figure.

"Do you even REALIZE how loud you're being? Or are you so pissed you don't even realize there's a fourth person here trying to sleep?!" He says, voice threateningly deep and low, so out of character for their usual sweet and loving Hazza.

"Harry we're SO sorry. We didn't even realize we were being so loud.." Liam says looking at him with his puppy dog eyes. 

Louis looks guiltily out from behind him. Harry's face still looks peaky and his eyes looking more than exhausted and Louis feels awful.

"I really really need sleep you guys. I'm sorry to be a downer but my stomach has been hurting all day & the only time it isn't is when I'm asleep so please allow me that. M'exhausted. Please, just-go somewhere else." Harry says weakly, anger still evident.

"I'm so sorry Haz. Lads, why don't we go get food?" Niall says and Louis walks to Harry.

"Babe-" he starts, but Harry puts a hand out stopping him from coming any closer.

"Lou. No. My stomach really can't handle the smell of beer, ok? You should probably go eat with the lads and sober up. My stomach hurts and I'm going to sleep. Please, really don't come to our room until you've showered." He pleads,crossing his arms with a shiver, and starts walking to the room. 

Louis almost follows him when his stomach growls. He could do with some food and to sober up a bit. He'd only be gone for an hour at most. Harry needs his sleep anyway. He follows the boys down. They decide to go down to the hotels McDonalds and sit in the lobby behind a wall out of view of fans.

\--

"I feel so bad for waking up Haz..." Liam says and the boys nod.

"No one feels worse than me, lads." His eyes tear up, alcohol and guilt getting to him.

"Lou-What? Why are you crying?" Niall asks quick to hug his now sobbing friend.

"I'm just. I'm horrible at this. First, I'm not there for him in the beginning, then I’m mean to him, then I make him sick and wake him up and can't open the door when he's about to puke and forget tums and get mad at Niall..." He rambles on and on and finishes by slamming his head onto the table.  
"M' gonna be SUCH a bad dad. Literally the worst. I can't do anything right." He sniffles and Niall and Liam quickly run to him hugging him.

"That's not true, Lou!! You're gonna be an amazing dad. You're so good with your sisters and the Believe in Magic kids. Harry just isn't feeling well today is all. Everyone gets sick, Lou. You couldn't have prevented it. Stop beating yourself up. Harry is always grumpy when he's woken up. Don't sweat it, mate." Liam says and Niall nods. 

Louis giggles beneath them as he sees them both with tears in their eyes.

"We're so drunk." He giggles and takes a swig of his beer. 

They finish up their food and get on the elevator up to their room. Louis staggers to his door, sloppily putting his key in the door, so ready to see his Hazza. Liam and Niall follow as their room is connected.

\--

He enters the bedroom locked and loaded with a cuddle, but as he passes the door he realizes no one is in the bed. He begins to panic but then he hears coughing and a gag from the bathroom. He rushes in immediately going to Harry's dry heaving figure. Louis drops to his knees rubbing his back and softly coo'ing in his ear.

"Lou..." He groans out and Louis shh's him again.

"No Lou," he pushes him back and Louis looks at him hurt. "The smell. My stomach. I can't handle the smell of be-" and he leans over to dry heave again.

Louis realizes what he's talking about and curses, running to Niall's bathroom, barely registering Niall on the bed. He quickly showers and dries himself, spraying himself with Niall's cologne to make sure he smells nothing like beer. He quickly swishes his mouth with mouthwash and runs back to Harry. 

\--

When he gets to the bathroom, he sees Harry in the same position as earlier in the day. Louis rubs his back, and asks him if he's ready to go back to bed.

"I guess. Don't think m'done for the night but wanna go lay back down." He mumbles. Louis guides him back to their bed and lays him down. Harry lets out a long, low groan and Louis quickly goes to him rubbing his belly.

"Long night; yeah?" He whispers and Harry nods slightly.

"Feeling ok, now?" Louis asks him and Harry shakes his head turning towards him. Louis is horrified to see he's crying. He cuddles him close and shh's him.

"Love, no. No, no. What's got you all worked up?" Louis asks.

"Just-just had a really bad day. M'so so so tired and I keep getting woken up. My stomach hurts and m' so queasy. M'starting to get a headache and I just don't feel good, Lou. Please, wanna sleep." He begs and Louis' heart breaks considering he's the reason Harry keeps waking up.

"It's ok, love. It's alright. Just close your eyes. I'm right here." Louis coos rubbing his back as Harry rubs his rounded belly. 

Harry's eyes eventually grow heavy and his breathing evens out. Slight moans leave his lips every once in a while he's woken by his aching tummy. They both finally get to sleep around three a.m.

\--

A knock wakes Louis at around 9 the next morning. He checks quickly to make sure Harry is still sleeping and the pregnant lad is still curled up snoring away. He runs to the door noting that Liam and Niall were in the den half awake and didn't bother getting the door.

"Thanks lads. Don't worry I wanted to get the door." He huffs and Niall and Liam let out quick laughs before they're moaning. 

Louis opens the door and his mouth falls to the ground as he sees who is standing there.


	19. Zayn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a surprise visitor and Louis gets in more trouble

"Zayn?" Louis asks.

"Y-yeah. Small world, yeah? Heard you guys were in New York and thought I'd come buy and ask if you wanted to go to breakfast?" Zayn asks, a bit sheepishly.

"Come on in, Z" Liam says and Zayn comes in sitting on the couch.

"Where's Haz?" He asks and the boys pout.

"Asleep. He's had a rough night. He didn't feel well." Louis says sadly thinking of his poor love.

"Aw poor lad." Zayn says, frowning.

"Heard you wanted breakfast. I'm in!" Niall says.

"Me too, mate. My head is killing." Liam groans.

"Er, let me go see if Haz is up to it." Louis yells already headed down the hall to the bedroom. 

He enters and reluctantly shakes Harry awake.

"Mmm what Lou?" He groans out, still practically asleep.

"Haz, love wake up, please." Louis whispers and Harry moans again.

"No Louis...."

"Hazza, Zayn is here and asked us to breakfast. If you're feeling up to it..." Louis says hesitantly. 

Harry still looks peaky and Louis has seen him rub at his belly twice already.

"Z's here???? I-I'm fine. I can go!"

"You feeling ok?" Louis asks and Harry gets up slowly nodding. 

In reality, Harry still feels shit. His stomach hurts but he doesn't feel quite nauseous because he hasn't been awake long enough to smell anything yet. So he pretends that's improvement because he wants to see Zayn so badly. He misses him even after everything that's happened.

"No stomach ache?" Louis asks him.

"Um..a bit. But m'fine." Harry says and feels the baby kick. He holds in a groan because the kick didn't make him feel any better. 

Louis looks at him not quite believing him but let's him get ready anyway. 

They all go to the lounge and Harry immediately sits on the couch.

"Feeling better, Hazza?" Niall asks, smiling.

"Um..yeah. Just a small stomach ache." Harry says and everyone in the room can tell he's lying but don't say anything.

"Wow, Harry. Your belly is big now!" Zayn says with a smile and goes towards Harry. Harry fakes a smile and nods.

"Can I?" He asks, wanting to feel the baby kick and Harry nods. 

Zayn puts his hand to Harry's belly and feels the baby kick out at him. He squeals and everyone in the room laughs aside from Harry who holds in a groan because the baby kicking really isn't helping his stomachache and he's starting to feel nauseous around all the different colognes of the boys. He thinks maybe if he eats he'll feel better. 

\--

They head to the closest breakfast place, which is right outside the hotel. They get a large booth quickly and all five boys look through the menu. Harry really doesn't want anything as his stomach is feeling a bit worse but he doesn't want Louis to miss hanging out with Zayn because Louis has been so mad at Zayn for leaving and seeing them laugh together is worth it. They all order mass amounts aside from Harry who orders toast and water.

"You alright?" Louis whispers and Harry just nods, not wanting to make a scene. 

The food arrives shortly after and the chatting stops swapping to eating instead. Harry takes a bite of his toast and his belly protests immediately. Waves of nausea waft over him and he groans slightly leaning down, laying his head on one arm and rubbing his belly in tight circles. Only Niall notices.

"Louis, Lou, LOU!" He screeches and feels bad when Harry jumps, obviously having a headache as well. 

Louis looks to Niall as he points his eyes towards Harry's hunched over body. Louis immediately jumps into action cuddling into Harry and rubbing his belly. The rest of the lads stop eating to look at the scene before them.

"Harry? Haz? You ok?" He asks.

"No Lou...m'stomach is hurting." He whispers and Louis heart breaks.

"You weren't feeling better, were you?" Louis asks and Harry shakes his head.

"Wanted you to see Zayn..." He mumbles and Louis frowns.

"Love, your health is more important..here drink some water" he urges and Harry takes it weakly. 

He drinks the whole glass and his stomach turns.

"Lou, I really don't feel good.." He whimpers and puts his fist to his mouth.

"Oh shit. Move. Move. Move." He tells the boys and they move off quickly.

He and Harry run to the door and Harry makes it outside the door before he loses it and spews his toast from breakfast. Louis rubs his back continually and hums comfortingly. Harry lifts up slowly and looks at Louis with teary eyes.

"Wanna go lay down." He moans out and he doesn't have to tell Louis twice. 

\--

Louis rushes him into the hotel and into the elevator. The floors tick by and Harry sits on the elevator floor.

"Lou....." He says in a warning tone, 

"Lou, if this elevator doesn't hurry M'gonna get sick in here..." He groans out and lays his head on his arms against the metal bar.

"Shit Haz. Ok we're almost there." He says worrying his lip until the elevator finally reaches their floor. 

Louis more or less drags his heavily pregnant boyfriend into their room and into the bathroom where Harry dry heaves again. He sits in front of the toilet another five minutes before Louis starts to slightly massage his shoulders.

"Wanna go lie back down?" Louis asks and Harry shakes his head slightly.

"My stomach hurts. Can I get in the tub?" He asks and Louis nods quickly turning the water on. 

Harry weakly gets in and lies his head back on the Jacuzzi size tub. He groans out and rubs at his belly. He stays in the warm water until his belly turns again. The baby starts kicking up a storm and he can't take it anymore. He throws up in his bath water and looks at it with disgust.

"Lou..." He moans out and Louis runs quickly into the bathroom.  
"Oh Haz. Come on, let's get out and brush your teeth." Louis says comfortingly and helps Harry out of the tub. 

Harry weakly brushes his teeth and Louis helps him get into pajamas. He practically carries the poor sleepy lad to bed and lies him down. He gets in bed with him and rubs his belly pressing into it slightly to help with the ache.

"M' so sorry.." Harry moans and Louis is speechless.

"Haz...what? What for??" He squeaks in shock.

"Ruining breakfast. I thought it would pass but I just felt worse..." He whispers, sleep heavy in his voice.

"Harry. Don't you worry about that at all. I think you have the stomach virus again so you're going to have to drink more water later ok?" He says but Harry doesn't answer. He's asleep and Louis smiles.

\--

An hour later, the four other boys enter the hotel room and knock on Louis and Harry's bedroom door.

"SHHH! Come in, QUIETLY." Louis whispers and the boys enter.

"How is he?" Zayn asks frown playing on his lips.

"Not too good. His stomach is still pretty upset. The baby is kicking like mad but he's honestly so exhausted he's just sleeping through it." Louis says frowning at his sick love. 

The boys sit on the bed talking until Harry groans.

"Please be quiet. M'sorry. Haven't slept all night. Baby keeps kicking because of voices and I really don't feel good..." Harry whimpers out, really getting tired of getting woken up. He's about to get angry and the boys really don't want to see that.

"Sorry Hazza.." Liam says.

"You keep saying that but it keeps happening." Harry snaps and the boys stare at him a bit shocked. They understand though because he's right, they do keep waking him up.

"Lou. Will you please hand me the tums?" He asks rubbing his belly.

"Of course love." He says running to the bathroom. 

He curses when he sees only one left in the bottle.

"Love, there's only one left..." He says a bit scared of what Harry will do.

Harry just moans. He takes the one Tum from Louis and rolls to his side to get comfy.

"I'll go get you some more, love. Want a Sprite?" He asks him, rubbing his curls.

Harry slightly nods and everyone silently leaves the room. Louis rushes to the lobby once again waving at the front desk lady and begging for more Tums. She frowns when she realizes they're out. Louis panics a little and goes back up to the room quickly grabbing the keys figuring going to the grocery store is a better option anyway. The boys decide they want to tag along so they all rush to the black van and pile in headed to the nearest grocery. 

They get tums, Sprite, some crackers, a water bottle, and gummy worms (Niall) and head back. Just short of reaching the hotel Louis' phone rings and since he isn't driving (he NEVER uses his phone while driving) he answers right away.

"Lou....where are you?" Harry groans out and Louis heart sinks as he remembers he forgot to tell Harry he went to the grocery.

"Oh love, m' so sorry. I had to go to the store because the hotel ran out of tums. You doing ok?" He asks and Harry groans again.

"I just threw up.." He whimpers and Louis tells Liam to speed up, wanting to be with his love.

They reach the hotel in record time because well Louis is pretty convincing when he wants to be.

"Love, you still there? We're headed up." Louis coos and Harry groans in response. 

\--

Louis rushes into the elevator and up to his room leaving the three other boys in his dust. He opens the door to the room quietly as to not aggravate the headache Harry has complained about this morning and tip toes to the bedroom. His heart breaks when he sees Harry lying in bed with just his curls sticking out. He hears soft groans coming from the boy and he rushes over to him quickly, Tums in hand.

"Love? I'm back. Need some medicine?" He whispers to him quietly.

"Not right now. If I take anything it'll just come back up.." He sighs sadly and Louis heart clenches.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I can't believe you're sick again.."

"Baby's kicking like mad." Harry says shortly in a bit of an annoyed tone. 

Louis puts his hand to Harry's belly feeling the baby's rough kicks. Louis hums to the baby until he feels him calm down and Harry sighs in relief.

"How are you feeling, Hazza?" Louis asks, voice delicate as if he will break Harry if he speaks too loudly.

"Not too good, boo." He moans, huffing as he rubs wide circles on his belly.

"What's wrong love? Can I help?" He asks even though he basically knows what's wrong, he just wants to help his love so badly.

"My stomach's hurting still and I feel so ill." He whimpers and Louis lips form into a pout.

"Have you spoken to the doctor?"

"Yeah, she said it sounded like I have the stomach bug again because m' still sick today. She said I just need to rest and drink fluids. Asked if the baby was moving and she said as long as he was and I wasn't having contractions that were constant that I'd be fine. Just gotta work thru it. Can only have tums. Said it'll last up to a week possibly though." He explains and Louis can tell his voice is a bit weepy, bordering on a cry session and Louis hopes it doesn't come to that.

"M' so sorry. Please don't cry, Curly. C'mere, come cuddle with PaPa." He says giggling, trying to cheer his love up a bit. 

Harry smiles ever so slightly but it soon turns to a grimace but Louis takes it anyway. Harry crawls into his arms being the little spoon as usual. He takes a few deep breaths trying to calm himself.

"I'm just so, so tired, Lou. Last night was so bad." He moans and Louis' heart sinks because it was he who ruined it.

"Sleep, love. M'here. I promise I'm not going anywhere." Louis says, coo'ing in his ear.

"Just needed you, boo." He whimpers and Louis kisses his curls.

"Well I'm here and I'm not going anywhere tonight." He says, feeling so guilty because he left his love so sick.

"S'fine, Lou. Wanted you to hang out with the boys for a bit.." He rasps groggily. 

His breathing eventually evens out and Louis sighs in relief when he sees him finally getting the rest he needs. He slowly detaches himself to get him Sprite and medicine. He goes to the kitchen and gets his supplies seeing the boys about to start a movie.

"Whatcha watching lads?" He asks curious.

"About to start Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Niall says, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Wanna watch, Lou?" Zayn asks and Louis really wants to, but he feels torn.

"Give me ten minutes. Gotta drop this off to Haz." He says, running to their room. 

He checks on the poor sick lad and sees that he's sleeping soundly, mumbling every once in a while. His face is pale and Louis runs a hand through his curls. Harry shivers and Louis pulls the covers up a bit higher, swooping down to kiss Harry's bump, a bit of it exposed where his shirt has lifted a bit. He's so in love with his little family in the making. He gives a kiss to Harry's forehead and Harry turns over a bit, aggravation taking over his features. Louis takes that as his que to leave and goes to the den not wanting to piss Harry off.

"How's H?" Zayn asks, voice concerned.

"Still not doing good. His stomach's really getting to him. Doc says its for sure the stomach flu." He answers frowning.

"Aw poor lad. He's had such a rough go." Liam says sadly.

"I just feel so bad because I can't help him..." Louis says, voice a bit shaky.

"Lou, no one can, mate. Stomach viruses just have to run their course." Niall says and Louis knows that but he still feels so guilty. 

Harry wants him and he just keeps messing things up and leaving. Before he can think any further about it, the movie starts and the boys get comfy. 

\-- 

About an hour into the movie, Harry waddles in sleepily and goes straight to Louis once again burying his face into the boys t shirt.

"Decide to finally wake up, love?" Louis asked gently and Harry moans sleepily.

"Missed you." He mumbles and cuddles into Louis more.

"Hey Haz, how ya feelin' mate?" Zayn asks, rubbing through his curls.

"Bad." Harry says groggily against Louis and Zayn has to get Louis to decipher what he said. 

When he does, Zayn frowns patting the curly headed lad on the back. Harry soon drifts to sleep again and Louis focuses back on the movie. 

\--

An hour after the boys finish up the movie they sit around talking about random things, occasionally laughing at Harry talking in his sleep.

"So Z, what'd you do for your birthday this year? Epic party last year, yeah?" Liam says randomly and Zayn frowns and blushes.

"Erm, well nothing. My manager had me working in the studio that day." He says quietly.

"Oh Z.." Niall says, feeling bad.

"Yeah, um not too bad. I don't have many friends anymore anyway." He says embarrassed.

"WHAT. That's it, Z. We're having you a good ole fashion rager at mi hotel room. Tonight. Give me an hour and go get loads of alcohol and meet me in my room at 9." Niall says, eyes gleaming with excitement.

Nobody does parties on a short notice better than Niall. He has so many friends. Louis frowns quickly and stops him.

"Um Ni. I'm not sure if a party is a good idea tonight.." He starts.

"Aw c'mon Lou Lou! It's in MY room so Harry can sleep in here." He says, about to pull out his pouty face.

"Niall...we have connecting rooms. Just a wall separates us...he's not deaf.."

"LOUUUUUUU. You can't hear anything trust me. Haven't heard you guys shag once. And Zayn didn't have a BIRTHDAY LOU. Not even a cake. Pleaaaaaaase. No one will come in here, promise!! Hazza won't even be bothered at all!!!" Niall whines pouting at Louis. 

And damn it, Louis can't say no to Niall. He's NIALL. He's adorable and so Louis nods his head. Niall jumps and celebrates loudly.

"SHH NIALL. You have to be quiet, seriously. Haz and I are gonna head to bed. I've got a bit of a headache myself so try to plan quietly. Please." Louis begs and Niall nods his head with exaggeration letting Louis know he's heard. 

Louis pokes a sleeping Haz on the cheek and half drags him to bed, Harry still half asleep and stepping on his heels. They get to bed and Louis gets Harry comfortable

"Lou..." Harry moans out and Louis turns to him.

"Yeah love?" He asks, rubbing Harry's head.

"Stay." Harry says and goes back to sleep. Louis takes an Advil and turns over falling asleep.

\--

He wakes an hour later hungry. He goes to the little kitchenette grabbing some leftovers from breakfast earlier, heating it up. His headache has lessened so he sighs in relief. He finishes eating and is heading back to watch TV while Harry sleeps when Niall drunkenly stops him.

"Lou, mate. You've GOT to come to this party mate. I must say, I've REALLY outdid me self this time. Come look.." Niall says, pulling his arm nearly off. 

He opens the door and a wall of noise hits him. The party is HUGE and did David Beckham just walk by?! Louis SWEARS that's David Beckham. He pulls his arm from Niall's knowing he has to go back to Harry. Niall pouts and he sees Zayn across the room frowning seeing him leave too and wow Louis REALLY wants to stay. But, Harry said to stay with him.

He walks slowly back to his room seeing Harry cuddled in the comforter still oblivious to life going on around him. Louis gets back on the bed and sighs. He turns to every channel on the tv but nothing is on. He groans quietly and tries to lay down to go to sleep. He tosses and turns and he just-he can't. He wants to go to Zayn's party SO bad. It's driving him crazy. It's early and he's in need of a good party. He looks to Harry seeing him passed out still. 

'I'd only stay an hour at most! Harry won't even wake up by then.' He thinks, 'And really he'll sleep better with the whole bed. He won't even notice I'm gone..' 

And that decides it. Louis slides slowly from the bed and throws on an outfit. He looks back at Harry as he turns to his other side huffing, a slight groan leaving his lips and Louis is frozen, afraid he might wake up and see Louis sneak out. L

uckily however, he moves a bit, letting out another huff and settles back down asleep. Louis lets out a sigh and leaves the room. He looks back one more time guiltily seeing Harry lying alone but he pushes it to the back of his mind. 

‘Only an hour' he says to himself again and walks thru the party's door.

\--

 

He walks up to Zayn patting his back.

"Happy birthday, mate." He says, grabbing a shot off the tray someone is carrying around and really, Niall got waiters? How does he do it.

"Thanks Lou." He says and they both take the shot.

It slides down Louis throat and oh. Yes, he's so glad he came. The atmosphere is pure happiness.

"Hey daddy cakes, glad you decided to join us." Niall says, tripping over to Louis.

"Night off." He says, with a grin and a wink.

"How's that headache?" Liam asks sliding over to the group.

"Gone now, although I'm afraid you might've forced it to make a reappearance at some point soon." Louis says laughing.

\--

A few hours and countless drinks later, the lads are feeling good. Currently, they're actually singing "Best Song Ever" on a large coffee table together laughing and falling all over each other. People are screaming and cheering. It's when it gets to Harry's solo that Louis stops dead in his tracks. He looks across the hotel room and sees that..

"Oh fuckkkk." Louis says, racing toward the connecting door seeing that it's opened and people have gathered in his and Harry's shared hotel room. 

He runs in just praying that maybe, maaaaybe Harry hasn't woken up. He isn't so lucky however as he sees Harry standing at the base of their bedroom with a shocked face. He's wearing sweatpants and a white T-shirt that hugs his belly. Louis' heart breaks when he sees how pale his face is and how exhausted he looks. He looks miserable and Louis runs to him.

"Love...I-" but Harry doesn't let him finish before he's running to the bathroom. 

Harry drops to the toilet and throws up again. He groans and Louis begins rubbing his back. Harry smells the alcohol on him and gets sick all over again. His stomach is so upset. He doesn't feel done but he needs to get away from Louis NOW. For his stomach's sake and his heart's.

"Leave me 'lone. Louis." He says groggily waddling back to his room rubbing his belly trying desperately to calm it.

"Love-please. I'm so sorry, I can explain..."

"Get them out NOW, Louis. I don't know what the fuck is going on here but everyone better be out in the next five seconds." Harry seethes and Louis pouts going towards his room.

"NO Louis. You smell like alcohol, I'm exhausted, I don't feel good, and I want to go to bed." He says, going to shut the door.

"Babe PLEASE. Talk to me..." Louis begs and Harry lightly pushes him out the door.

"No! My stomachs hurting and I need sleep. I don't want to talk about this right now, I want you to tell them to GET OUT so I can go back to bed." He yells and slams the door in Louis' face. 

He goes to open it when he hears the lock twist. Harry actually locked him out.

\--

“Hey everybody! Listen up, please! This room is off limits. It's not part of the party. Please go back to the other room. Harry's heavily pregnant and sick. He's really trying to get some rest so please go back!" 

No one listens and he gets on the couch and screams: 

"ALRIGHT YOU FUCKING IDIOTS GET INTO THE OTHER ROOM BEFORE I CALL THE COPS." 

That gets everyone's attention and they all scurry out and into the other room. Louis sits on the couch and tries to take a deep breath. This is the biggest fight he and Harry have gotten in since they got back together and Louis' heart is broken. It's all his fault. He can't believe he actually left Harry, sick as a dog, to go to a party. It was so selfish of him. Harry feels so shit and the only thing he wanted was Louis. 

Louis doesn’t deserve him. 

\--

Louis begins crying harshly into the couch cushions. And there's that headache reappearing right on schedule. He goes to Harry's door and bangs on it begging for Harry to answer.

"Please Lou, just..leave me alone." Harry says in such a sleepy voice that it makes Louis cry harder. 

He walks back slowly to the den trying to make a bed out of the couch but just ends up collapsing in tears again. The alcohol is making him a bit more emotional than usual but also he feels so badly for Harry. Niall stumbles into the room giggling but stops immediately upon seeing Louis in tears.

"Lou! Lou, what...what is it? What's wrong? Is Harry alright?!" He screeches and Louis looks up at him with dark eyes.

"You." He says and gets up, pushing Niall back.

"Oi what the hell mate? What are you on about?" Niall screeches stunned.

"You. You made me agree to having this fucking party. You made me leave Haz to go to the party andd since you're in here now, I can only gather that YOU opened the connecting door letting guests of your "RAGER" into the room waking Harry! He's pissed!! He thinks I had a party and just left him! He told me to stay!!!" He screams at Niall pushing him again.

"STOP IT TOMMO. You're out of line here. I didn't know Harry wanted you in there with him or I wouldn't have asked you to come. I felt bad for Zayn! AND I didn't open any fucking door!!! I came in here because people kept coming up to me telling me you got pissed and yelled at them to get out! I saw the door was cracked and that you crying!!!" Niall explains, getting annoyed at Louis' pushing now.

"Hell, you probably did this on purpose. Do you want to BE with Harry or something?!" Louis asks grabbing Niall by the collar.

"TOMMO. LET GO!" Liam's voice booms and Louis feels a strong hand pull his hand off Niall and push him back a few steps.

"HE WANTS HARRY! That's why all this shit is happening to me because of HIM. Hazza's mad at ME because of HIM." Louis says pointing accusingly at Niall.

"WHAT THE HELL MATE? No I don't want Harry! He's my best mate and I love you two together. Stop being so damn JEALOUS!" Niall screams.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP NOW. I can hear you from Niall's room and that means that Harry can definitely hear you! You're gonna wake him up and I can assure you Louis, he will NOT forgive you anytime soon if you wake him up AGAIN." Zayn says coming into the room. 

The boys all hear a door slam inside the bedroom and they all know Harry's getting sick again. Louis stands to go but Liam stops him.

"Mate, ehm why I don't I go this time? Already sprayed and brushed my teeth so I don't smell like alcohol." He says and Louis is too flustered to even fight him on it. L

iam picks the lock on the door and runs to Harry's side. Liam sees how hard Harry's been crying prior and it makes his heart sink.

"Shit Haz. Did we wake you?" Liam asks rubbing Harry's hair when he finishes.

"N-no. Louis N' Niall yelling did." He says and Liam can tell just by looking and listening to the lad that he's exhausted beyond belief. And he's SUPPOSED to be resting.

"I'm so sorry Hazza..lets get you back to sleep." Liam says and it's so tempting and comforting that Harry lets himself be led to bed by Liam. 

He cuddles into his pregnancy pillow and sniffles.

"Every-every time I try to sleep something wakes me up, Li. I don't feel good..." He says pushing his face into his pillow.

"Shh I know mate. Tummy bugs are no joke, can only imagine how much worse it is pregnant. C'mon, let's get you to sleep. I promise you I won't let a single noise be made outside so you can finally sleep, ok?" He says already rubbing up and down Harry's back as he feels the boy relax against his hands.

"Rub...m'belly please." He says half asleep and Liam does. He feels soft kicks from the inside and smiles.

"Hasn't stopped all bloody night. At least he's doin' good." Harry mumbles and Liam laughs lightly. 

He begins singing quietly and both the baby and Harry drift off quickly. Liam tucks Harry back in, giving a soft peck to the pregnant boy's cheek before leaving again, locking the door behind him.

\--

"How is he?! Is he ok? Does he want me? Can I go see him now? I'm gonna go see him-" Louis rambles and Liam stops him with his hand.

"No Lou. I locked the door back. He doesn't need talking right now he needs uninterrupted sleep. Leave him be for tonight mate. Sober up. And you both need to talk it out." He says looking between Niall and Louis.

"He...he wanted me." Louis whispers and collapses on the floor in a heap of tears.

"Shh Lou, please. A little quieter, Harry has GOT to get some sleep."

"Was he-was he crying?" Louis whimpers and Liam solemnly nods his head, which makes Louis cry harder.

"He told me to stay and I told him I wouldn't go anywhere tonight. Then I sneak out to go to a bloody PARTY, which of course gets half way into our room and wakes him up! He's been throwing up and trying to sleep all day. I can only bloody imagine how bad he feels and I just leave him. Honestly WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!" He cries and the boys go to him, doing a sort of group hug. Even Niall joins in.

"Louis, it's just been a bad few days, ok? We all make mistakes. I know how hard it is to sit in silence and you're so hyper all the time you needed to release it. Many bad choices were made but beating yourself up about it isn't helping anyone. Just talk to him tomorrow when he's feeling up to it. Just apologize. It's all you can do really. What's done is...done." Niall says and Louis whimpers again.

"I owe you an apology again I'm afraid Niall. I don't deserve you as a friend and I'm-I'm so SO sorry. I know you and Harry are only mates, that was just drunk talk. I'm pretty wasted." He says hoping the blonde is as easy going as the last time.

"Of course I do you idiot. Who else would teach the baby Irish culture?!" Niall says pouncing on Louis erupting a giggle from his chest.

"Boys, I'm serious. BE. QUIET, NOW!" Liam demands and the boys both look guilty.

"Louis, you need to shower so you don't smell like alcohol later and Zayn, we're really sorry your party went to shit." Liam says. 

Louis nods and goes into Niall's now deserted room. Everybody felt a bit awkward after what Louis said so the party dispersed. Zayn shakes his head at Liam.

"Nah mate. Had fun anyways. Just missed you guys." He says.

"Aww Zaynie Poo, we missed you too!!" Niall says, jumping on Zayn drunkenly making him fall backwards out of the chair. 

The three boys laugh uncontrollably until they remember Harry's sleeping and stop. 

Louis comes back into the room with red rimmed eyes indicating that he had cried in the shower. He still looks pretty miserable now. His hairs wet and his eyes are puffy and he looks like he wants to start crying again.

"You alright, mate?" Zayn asks and Louis scrubs his face with his hands, taking a deep breath and shaking his head. The boys in the room frown.

"Li, when you went in-was he, I mean is he ok? Does he hate me, did he say anything about me?"

"No mate, I'm positive he doesn't hate you and no he didn't say anything about you but I mean he had just thrown up so he wasn't up for too much conversation. He was just tired and told me he can't rest because he keeps being woken up." Liam explains, eyes sad because of his sick and upset friend.

"Why won't he talk to me? W-we have to talk about this. He can't stay mad at me forever...I want to be sleeping in bed with my love and my baby not on the hard couch." Louis cries, hitting the couch which actually isn't hard at all,in fact it's very soft and expensive.

"Give him a break Lou, he's sick.." Niall says rotating in shoulder with a grimace. Louis had really pushed him hard.

"Yeah, and don't forget pregnant." Zayn agrees and yeah, that didn't help Louis feel any better honestly.

"He'll come around, he just doesn't feel well is all." Liam says nodding his head agreeing with the others.

"Alright lads, I hate to say it but I'm exhausted. And m'too drunk to talk any deeper with you; I'm headed to bed." Niall says, getting up and crossing over to the door.

"I've got a lot to clean, then I'm headed that way too.." Liam says.

"Yeah, I'm ready for bed." Zayn says, standing and following Niall.

"Li, you've helped enough for tonight and you look exhausted. Let me clean it, I've got nothing else to do. Can't sleep without Haz anyway." Louis says and Liam frowns.

"No Louis, that's alright. Why don't you just rest? You've had a rough night."

"Mate, no. I want to help." He says and the two boys stand.

It takes them about two hours to get the hotel room looking as it did before and by the time they're done, both boys are worn out. Liam bids Louis a sloppy goodnight and stumbles off to bed. 

Louis lays on the couch fully prepared for a sleepless night. He tosses and turns, tears flowing a bit longer thinking of his love all alone in the next room. He's sick and pregnant and tired and has NOBODY in there with him. It's killing Louis and he wants to just go sit and beg by the door but he knows it'll only irritate Harry and that's the last thing he wants. Harry really needs rest so Louis decides to stay back at least for tonight. He's hoping he can fix things tomorrow.

\--

He must've dozed off because the next thing he knows he's awoken by a door opening and footsteps coming down the hall. He sits up quickly knowing it's Harry and selfishly hopes he couldn't sleep either and wants to talk. It's when he hears a groan that all selfish thoughts are flushed from his mind and he stands quickly. He watches Harry walk to the kitchenette and lay his head down on his arms, groaning. He watches him lay a hand on his belly rubbing. He gets a cup of water and huffs, drinking it still rubbing up and down his belly.

"Harry?! Harry, what's wrong?" And Harry jumps at the sound of Louis voice fully expecting him to be asleep by now. 

He's still angry so he side eyes him and huffs.

"M' fine. Just had some contractions but they-" and Louis immediately cuts him off.

"Contractions?! Contractions?! Like you're in labor?! Harry shit, you're only-you're only seven months! It's because I stressed you out isn't it?! Oh my g-I sent you into labor." He's so frantic and it's starting to piss Harry off how he can't speak without being interrupted. 

A bit like he can't sleep without being interrupted.

"Shut up, Louis and let me talk." He snaps and that shuts Louis up quick. 

He looks to him wide eyed but doesn't say another word.

"Yes contractions. But they're fake. They're just preparing my body for later on. Doc said it would happen and I need to just drink water and-"

"How do you know they're fake and not real?!" Louis asks still a bit weary.

"Louis, I just told you not to fucking interrupt me." Harry snaps, "I know they're fake because they only last about fifteen seconds and they're focused all on m' belly. Not my back. They're also really random."

"Oh. Braxton hicks, yeah? I thought they weren't supposed to hurt though?" Louis asks remembering Harry's groans waking him.

"They usually don't. It's just that m'stomach is already hurting from being sick so it just added to the ache." He huffs out, as his belly tightens again. 

His belly rolls inside of him and he's overcome with nausea.

"Oh love, m'so sorry. Look we need to talk-"

"Lou, stop. I don't want to talk yet. I need to go-I need to go throw up.." He says and runs to the sink, spewing out the Sprite and the few crackers he had earlier. 

Louis rubs his back but Harry shrugs his hand off. He groans and rubs his belly a bit, grabbing his glass of water.

"M'going back to bed." He rasps and waddles to their room. Louis follows but is stopped by Harry's hand.

"Lou, please. Just-just not tonight. I really can't deal with it." He says, and shuts the door in Louis face. 

Louis walks to the couch and begins crying again. He's pretty sure he hears a whimper or two come from Harry's room but it stops soon and Louis knows he's cried himself to sleep. Because of him. Louis can't believe he's screwed things up again.

\--

Louis gets about two, maybe three hours of sleep and he wakes with a headache and wet cheeks. He can feel how puffy is eyes are without even having to look and he's just tired. He can't ever sleep when Harry's not with him. Having him mad at him just made it ten times worse. 

Liam knocks on the connecting door and Louis opens it revealing a fully dressed ready for the day Liam and Louis rolls his eyes because this is SO Liam.

 

"Well Tommo, you look terrible." Liam says giggling.

"Yeah well, rough night. How are you never bloody hungover?!" Louis asks and Liam smiles.

"Because I'm fit. I don't eat shit like you do so my body is more prepared for a long night than yours. Plus I had a headache this morning but I just drank a protein shake-"

"Alright well that's bloody great for you mate, forgive me for not caring to hear your whole morning routine." He scoffs and Liam just keeps on laughing his happy little head off.

"Harry come out yet?" He asks turning serious and Louis shakes his head.

"Not this morning at least. Last night he came to the kitchen to get water. Said he was having some Braxton hicks and they were bothering him because he already had such a bad stomach ache. Threw up and went back to bed. He still wouldn't talk to me." Louis pouts and Liam pats his back.

"Well, it's still early, yeah? He wouldn't be awake now anyways. I can't even believe you are." Liam says and Louis nods.

"I didn't sleep much. Couldn't ya know? Without Hazza." He frowns and Liam nods. 

They talk quietly amongst themselves until Niall comes thru the door with underwear on his actual head. He's laughing so hard he can't even breath.

"Lads, I totally woke up with these on me head. Have no idea why they're there or how or when I put them there." He says barely able to speak.

"Why haven't you taken them off?" Liam laughs along.

"They're stuck." He says simply and Louis even cracks a small smile at that.

"What? How..?" He asks and Niall is still laughing.

"Just said I don't know how they got there." He wheezes.

"Here, I mean hate to tell you mate but we're gonna have to cut them out." Liam says and walks to the kitchenette getting scissors.

They try to hold Niall still as they cut the underwear free but he's laughing so hard they barely can. Not to mention the fact they're laughing pretty hard themselves. When they finally free the underwear they see why they were stuck. A green chewed piece of gum lingers on the undergarment and Niall gasps in fake anger.

"ZAYN. Zayn was chewing green gum last night! That fucking-“ Niall screeches and runs to Zayn's spot on the pullout couch. 

Liam and Louis watch in amusement as Niall punches Zayn playfully. Zayn wakes up and Niall shows him the underwear making Zayn cry out in laughter. All four boys laugh until tears are rolling down their faces. Liam gets a call and he looks down at the caller ID getting slightly more serious.

"It's Jeff." He says walking out of the room and the boys turn a bit more serious remembering they do have a job to do.

Liam comes back in and tells Louis and Niall that all the boys need to do a LiveStream.

"What?" Louis says groaning, "Did you tell him Haz was sick?"

"Yeah, he feels bad but says he doesn't have to say much. Just needs to be in the room with us. We can explain to everyone he's sick. We need good publicity." Liam explains and Louis nods even though he REALLY doesn't want to.

His heart does jump a bit in excitement however at the fact that Harry at least has to come in the same room as him. Maybe this LiveStream won't be too bad.

"I guess um..I mean should I wake him or...?" Louis asks and Liam smiles, rolling his eyes, and nods. 

\--

Louis dashes to the door in record time and knocks quietly. No one answers and Louis frowns. Harry is a really deep sleeper save the few times he woke up due to his band-mates loud volume. Louis heart jumps again. He walks out to Liam with an innocent face.

"Li Li, Hazza won't wake up unless I go in and poke him." He says with a pout and Liam rolls his eyes.

"You're a real shit, y'know that?" Liam says playfully and goes and picks the lock.

"There lover boy. We need to be ready in twenty minutes." He says and Louis swings the door open quickly.

\--

Once he's inside and looking at Harry's sleeping body, he's nervous. Harry looks so cute. Lips puckered a bit as he lets out a few light snores. Slight mumbles leave his lips and Louis is so in love. His heart skips a beat when Harry turns over, his shirt lifting slightly giving Louis a view of the bottom of his belly. His belly full of Louis child. He sees Alexander kick out and Louis could actually squeal right now. Harry lets out a moan and rubs at the spot a bit, looking a bit aggravated and Louis actually hides behind a curtain scared of Harry to awaken. Harry settles back down and he goes over to him putting a hand to his belly. Louis can actually hear Harry's stomach grumbling and groaning signaling it's upset, Louis knowing his poor love must feel so nauseous and plain miserable.

Louis decides to get Harry an outfit out before waking Harry wanting him to sleep as long as he can. He gets out Harry some sweatpants and his Nike sweatshirt. He cringes giving him Nike instead of Adidas but Harry loves it plus he has total sweater paws in it so Louis' okay with it. He gets him out a beanie knowing that Harry has been chilly lately in the mornings and it's quite cold in the hotel. He then takes a deep breath and heads to their once shared bed. 

Louis frowns as he sees his spot looking unslept in. He knows he's being a bit dramatic since it's only been one night but he needs Harry near always. He walks up to Harry's sleeping body and lightly scratches his back feeling horrible for having to wake him. Harry groans turning over to him and burying himself deeper in the covers.

"Mmgh go away. Leave m'aloneeee." He groans and Louis feels like the meanest man on earth.

"Hazza love, I really need you to wake up." At the sound of Louis' voice Harry stiffens.

"How did you get in here?" He seethes sleepily and it stabs Louis right in the heart.

"Well love, Liam has some pretty good breaking in skills no one ever knew about." He says trying to lighten the mood. "I'm so sorry love, but Jeff called and asked us to do a LiveStream. You doin' ok?" He asks delicately and Harry huffs getting up without a word.

\--

"Head band or beanie love?" Louis asks after Harry has showered, nearly getting sick during it, and brushed his teeth.

"Headband. T's too hot and I don't feel good." Harry moans out with a deep pout.

"I know love, I know." Louis says and daringly kisses his curls.

"Stop it, Lou." He says pushing him off and laying back down breathing heavily in through his nose out his mouth signaling to Louis that he's extremely nauseous.

"You should call Jeff and tell him off love. He's your friend." Louis says ignoring Harry's comment and sick look trying to make him laugh.

"Mmgh. Don't feel like it. Don't wanna do this live stream Lou." He whimpers.

"I know love, only joking. Only joking. I thought maybe since you're letting me near you we could talk about last night-" he starts but Harry cuts him off quickly.

"No Louis. I really don't feel like talking about it right now. I'm struggling enough keeping m'stomach down ok? I don't feel good and after the LiveStream I just want to lie down and not think about whatever the hell happened last night." He grumps and waddles out of the bedroom.

\--

The boys all frown when Harry appears in the den area with furrowed eyebrows and a pale face going straight for the couch and trying to curl himself up into a small ball, belly getting in the way.

"You alright H?" Niall asks and Harry huffs.

"Can we just get this over with?" He snaps. He's pretty annoyed at all the boys considering they had a party when he was ill in HIS room. They knew how bad he felt and didn't care. 

Did ANYONE care?

Louis scurries over to the couch and rubs at his back and he tosses Louis hand off.

"M'kay lads! About to turn it on. Ehm Haz, could you just sit up for a moment? This'll be quick I promise, an hour tops!" Liam chirps and Harry groans sitting up with minimal trouble. The baby kicks out and he hisses when he kicks out a bit hard.

"Shh S'alright babe. Calm it down a bit." He mumbles and the room smiles a bit. 

The camera turns on and Louis, Liam, and Niall scream HELLO! Into the camera. Harry grimaces at the loud noise and breathes out deeply feeling queasy.

"Yes, for those asking Harry is with us! *turns camera towards Harry* say hi Harry!" Liam chirps and Harry lifts his hand in a semi wave trying to smile but it just comes off as another grimace.

"Yes, Harry here is a bit ill with a tummy bug, yes very sad very sad. Little Lad is okay though so cheers for that! YAAAY! To make up for Harry being a bit down we've brought a special guest!" Niall screeches turning the laptop toward Zayn mimicking a drum roll-

"ITS ZAYN MALIK EVERYBODY!!!" He says doing his talk show host impression.

"VAS HAPPENIN'?!" Zayn says bringing back his old saying and the LiveStream goes insane.

Twenty minutes into the LiveStream Harry leans over with a hand on his belly, groaning and walks to his room without a word. Louis watches him walk to the back with a nervous expression. He's especially nervous because Harry had those Braxton hicks earlier and he isn't sure if that groan was from his sickness or another contraction. But, Louis' anxiety must show on his face because Liam eyes him and points his eyes towards the room Harry entered as if to tell him it's ok to go in. 

Louis takes that time to rush into the room behind Harry sighing in relief when he sees Harry didn't bother locking it this time. He sees Harry lying on the bed with his head buried in his arms groaning still.

"Haz?! Hazza babe? What is it? Is it another contraction?! Does your stomach hurt?! Do you feel ill?! What is it?!?" He screeches, too nervous to talk in a nice, quiet voice.

The voice in which Harry so desperately wishes he would use right now. Harry groans again  
.  
"No Lou. It's not another contraction. My stomach's just hurting." He moans in a voice barely above a whisper hoping to coax Louis into talking the same volume. 

He rubs up and down his belly hoping to at least calm his son inside knowing by now that rubbing won't make the ache go away.

"Oh love. Are you feeling sick?" Louis asks, desperate to touch him but afraid of Harry's reaction.

"A little. Not enough to act on yet. Trying to calm it by lying down. Ohhhhh my stomach..." He moans leaning down to hug it. 

The waves of nausea are intensifying and Harry can't think of anything worse than the stomach flu while pregnant.

"Harry, we HAVE to talk.." Louis starts and Harry huffs loudly.

"Ugh Lou! You're pissing me off. I don't feel good. Leave me alone about this stupid fucking talk." He snaps and Louis looks at him wide eyed.

"Love, please..can I just, can I apologize?" He whimpers. 

Harry huffs realizing that Louis obviously isn't going to let him sleep like he so desperately wants to, wanting nothing more than to sleep off the queasiness in his belly. But, he knows Louis isn't going to give this up so he groans again getting into a semi sitting position, rubbing a hand over the top of his belly breathing deeply.

"Fine Lou. If this is what you want, let's talk then."

"Love I am SO sorry that people came in our room last night partying and woke you up. You have to know that I didn't have a party, Niall had one for Zayn. He planned it while you were sleeping and it got so big that people came in our room. I didn't open the door for them, I'm not sure how they got in." He pleads and looks desperately to Harry for forgiveness.

"Louis." He says in a deep, warning voice that lets Louis know he is NOT about to get that forgiveness. "Do you REALLY think that I'm only pissed because people from the party woke me up? Am I mad about that? Of course I am. But the biggest thing for me is the fact that you LEFT me. I've been sick for almost three days and I get it that it's probably a bit boring watching me sleep but I didn't mind you leaving the first night, even told you to go even though I desperately just wanted you to rub my belly all night so it would stop hurting and the baby would calm. Then you forget to even tell me you left for the store when I'm throwing up in the bathroom alone. Then I beg you to stay last night BEG you and the thing is-YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULD STAY. You said you weren't going anywhere. I mean...Louis are you..are you getting tired of me? I know I've been sick and a bit boring but are you planning on going back to your partying ways? Do you, do you want to leave us?" He says and Louis heart breaks because Harry's crying at this point. 

He's sick and Louis making him cry.

"Love, shit. No! No love m'not! I swear! I have no excuse for leaving you last night but you have to believe that I absolutely adore being with you. Last night KILLED me sleeping away from you. You are not boring love. Stomach flu's on their own are awful enough, I can't imagine having one pregnant. I'm so proud of you love and I promise I'm not leaving your side again." He says, tears leaking in his eyes as well.

\--

Two hours later and Louis still finds himself admiring Harry's sleeping form. Harry had finally forgiven him but sadly he’d gotten sick an hour before but still Louis has never seen anything quite as beautiful as Harry Styles. Especially sleeping-because Harry is a true angel when asleep, lips slightly parted as small snores escape. Louis knows he must be sleeping well because he's only mumbled a few times. He softly strokes his back and Harry shivers. The door opens quietly as he does but Louis still shushes the intruders. 

Liam, Louis, and Zayn look guiltily his way and he smiles signaling for them to enter. They all sit on the bed in a bit of a threesome cuddle without even being aware of it. It's what they're used to.

"How's he doing?" Liam asks, watching as Niall stretches his hand out to stroke Harry's curls. Harry mumbles a bit and Zayn smirks.

"Forgot about his sleep talking." He says with a small laugh.

"Yeah, used to keep me up at night. Now I can't quite sleep without it," he smiles then turns to Liam, "Um. Well he's sleeping so that's good."

Liam nods in understanding and softly pats Harry's leg.

"You two worked it out then?" Niall asks, always so protective of Harry. 

"Yeah, still feel shit about it obviously but he forgave me. Really don't bloody deserve him. He's truly too good for this world. I've been meaning to ask you guys though.." He starts but stops himself.

"What?"

"How did you guys-I mean shit-how did you guys forgive me for all the shit I did at the beginning? I mean I didn't even apologize to you guys and I should have. You guys were-were Alexander's fill in father for me. I was so awful." He looks down in shame and Liam pats his leg with his free hand.

"Well I mean, for me at least, it wasn't really my situation to forgive. It was Harry's and so I mean whatever he decided was what I was going to stand by." Liam says and Niall nods.

"Yeah, not gonna pretend I wasn't bloody furious but at the same time I could tell it wasn't how you really felt. I mean no offense mate but like the rest of us-you're a shit actor. We saw right through you from the beginning but it's not like we could explain that to Harry." Niall explains.

"Yeah, you know Harry's self conscious even being a star. He still has very low confidence at times and he's trusted you from day one. So of course he believed when you said you hated him. But we always knew you loved him."

"Yeah mate, I mean even I knew. Even during the X Factor, everyone knew. It was always you two. It was always gonna be you two." Zayn says with a smirk.

"I know-I just. I guess I really feel the need to apologize to you both like a thousand times over. You guys are my brothers. I-"

"I will sew the next person who speaks mouth shut." Harry grumbles and the boys laugh quietly.

"Sorry Hazzy." Niall teases.

"Make yourselves useful. Someone rub my stomach and everybody else cuddle me. Right now before I throw up on the lot of you."

"Love you, Hazza."

"Shut up."


	20. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis takes Harry on a date

"Love you look great! Why can't you wear that sweater? It looks good! It's my favorite!" Louis exasperates.

They've been at this for hours now. Harry's thirty weeks pregnant and his belly is huge. He's struggling to fit into anything and Louis just wanted to take him out on a special date night but he didn't expect it to turn to this. Harry's clothes are surrounding him in a big pile while Harry stands shirtless at the mirror, tears threatening to spill.

"It's too tight, Lou!!! M'belly button pokes out. It feels like it'll rip if the baby moves!!!" He moans and Louis rolls his eyes.

"Love, what about this sweater? It was big on you before. It might fit now." He says handing Harry a red sweater.

Harry huffs and puts it over his head. It's a bit tight but Louis thinks it looks amazing. He loves when Harry's bump is on display. Harry huffs again and Louis whines.

"T's a little tight but whatever. I'm hungry and I'm ready to go." He says and goes to put his favorite boots on.

He sticks one foot in, wiggling and notices it won't fit. He looks to Louis in absolute horror.

"T-they...they don't fit. M'feet are too swollen.." He says and he sits in the middle of the floor sobbing. 

Louis has no idea what to do but console him and rip thru his closet for more shoes. He looks and looks and looks until he finds Harry's old converse. He brings them out and Harry's pout grows.

"No! Those are too casual, Lou! Wanted to dress up." He says, big, fat crocodile tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No! No love, they'll look good! I'll get my matching ones!!!" He says and that seems to console Harry as he starts to jab his foot in. 

Louis turns and switches his shoes out quickly for his converse. He turns around to a once again, pouting Harry.

"What is it now, babe???" He asks and Harry looks down at his belly.

"I-I can't see m'feet to tie my shoes." He says and Louis giggles, bending down and tying his shoes. 

On the way up, he gives a big kiss to Harry's belly and their baby kicks out at him.

"Don't provoke him. He's been kicking like mad all day.." Harry moans, pressing his hands against his back, pushing his belly out slightly.

"Footie star for sure!!!" Louis sing songs and grabs Harry's hand pulling him to the car. 

Once in the car and on the way to the restaurant, Louis turns on the music. He's singing along when he sees Harry fidget out of the corner of his eye. He thinks nothing of it and keeps singing. Harry throws his head back and groans a bit and Louis immediately puts his hand on Harry's leg.

"What is it, love?!" He asks and Harry grabs his hand pushing it on his belly. He feels their son kicking crazily inside and Louis coos rubbing at it.

"Gonna break my bloody rib!" Harry whines, pressing down on his belly so their son will move from his ribs.

"Not too much longer, love." He says and they pull up to the restaurant. 

They eat, Harry eating all of his and most of Louis' then dessert and head home. 

\--

As soon as they get home, Harry sits on the couch, putting his feet on the ottoman and lies his head back on the fluffy pillow of the couch. He sighs contentedly as his back feels less of the strain. He's utterly exhausted and he rubs lazily at his belly. Louis thinks he's at his most beautiful. He runs to him and kisses him all over his face and belly. Harry giggles and pushes him away.

"Stop it, Lou!" He says playfully, "Put in a movie!"

"You'll fall asleep.."

"No I won't!! I promise!!"

"Liar!" Louis says, but puts the movie in. 

Louis is proven right when twenty minutes into the film he hears Harry snore lightly. He chuckles and puts his hand to his belly, rubbing a bit. The baby kicks out at him and Harry huffs in his sleep. Louis watches the rest of the movie alone and rouses Harry from his sleep when it's over telling him to get to bed or his back will hurt. 

Harry groggily walks to their bedroom and strips his clothes off. He lies down in just his boxers and is asleep in minutes. Louis laughs and does his nightly routine. He cuddles into Harry, taking some Tums as he's having a bit of heartburn and indigestion as well. He suspects its sympathy pain. He rubs a fist to his chest until he soon falls asleep.

\--

Harry's awoken at about half three with a cramp in his tummy. He groans quietly rubbing a hand to the bottom of his belly suspecting its indigestion as he was suffering from a bout of it before he fell asleep. It soon fades and he falls back to sleep. He feels one about ten minutes later and he rubs at it deeply, irritated now. It only lasts about ten seconds and fades. He recognizes them now as Braxton Hicks and curses remembering he for sure hadn't drank enough water today. The cramps are based solely on his belly, only last mere seconds, and aren't getting any worse so he's not worried that he's in labor. They're just irritating. He sits up slightly now in a semi-sitting semi lying position and rubs at his belly. He gets another one and groans out annoyed. Louis sits right up.

"Y'alright love? What's wrong?" He asks sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Cramps, Lou! They're irritating and I can't sleep." Harry moans, tears surfacing on his eyes.

"Cramps?! Are you in labor?!" He asks frantically and Harry huffs.

"Are you gonna ask me that every fucking time?! No!! They're Braxton hicks!" Harry huffs and Louis backs up, stunned.

"Mgh. I'm sorry, Boo. M'just uncomfortable and so sleepy." Harry whimpers, rubbing at his eyes resembling a kitten and Louis loves him so much, he can hardly stand it.

"Do you want some water, babe? Would that help?" He asks and Harry nods, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Aww baby. No tears, please." He says, wiping his cheeks.

"I just wanna sleep.." He moans and Louis rushes to the bathroom, getting him a glass of water. 

Harry drinks the whole glass and his eyes droop.

"Feeling a bit better, love?" Louis asks quietly, rubbing his back.

"Mhmm. Belly doesn't feel as tight." He says.

"Good love, m' so glad." He says. 

Louis softly sings until Harry is lulled to sleep. Louis then turns over and falls asleep as well.


	21. Alexander James Babe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis thinks of a name for "The Little Lad"

"ALEXANDER." Louis yells as he jumps on the bed, successfully waking Harry up.

"Haz! Thank God! You're finally awake!" 

Louis has been up since six, he had a dream about his and Harry's child and his name was Alexander.

Louis had loved it the minute he woke up and just had to wake Harry with it.

"ALEXANDER BABE! Alexander, I can't believe I haven't thought of it before.." He says jumping up again.

"Mgh. Stop it boo, M'sleeping." Harry moans, hitting Louis' leg.

"NO HAZ! No, please wake up, love!" He pleads, plopping down and lying lightly on Harry's body rocking him back and forth.

"No boo. Stop! M' tired and you're making me nauseous..." Harry moans out.

"Sorry love! I'm just so excited!!" Louis squeals and continues his jumping. 

Harry huffs out sitting up slightly so Louis will stop his incessant jumping before he's sick on the floor. He rubs a palm into the side of his belly and keeps his eyes shut.

"What? What do you want? Stop jumping or M'gonna be sick." He snaps.

"Love, I wanna name the baby Alexander! I had a dream and I really love it. Please please pleaaaaaaaaase." He begs.

"Ok Lou, ok yes. I love it." He says not even bothering opening his eyes.

"Middle name?" Louis asks and Harry moans out.

"Boo, do we have to do this now? I wanna go back to sleep..." He says, scooting down and stuffing his head into his pillow, readjusting his belly on his pregnancy pillow.

"No, Haz. Please! I can't sleep until we officially name our boy." Louis says and Harry moans again.

"Please boo...the baby is sleeping and I want to be too......" He moans out and Louis shakes his head.

"Nope. Please. We'll be quick." He says, bouncing and NO. Harry JUST got his stomach settled.

"Ok, OK James. Alexander James after Niall and Liam. Now QUIT jumping, Boo. M' serious!!" He snaps, pushing his face into the pillow again. 

Louis is officially satisfied and cuddles up to Harry again. He's pushed off quickly though by Harry whom is overly annoyed at him at this point. Harry's just gotten to sleep when the baby starts kicking quite violently. Louis successfully woke the baby. Harry lets out an annoyed moan and sits up, pushing Louis off the bed to wake him up too. 

Louis feels bad for waking him and quickly warms up some waffles in the toaster, the one thing he's not shit at. He sprinkles it with powdered sugar and cut up strawberries and hands it to Harry humming happily. Harry hums out a thank you and lies his head down eating.

"Sorry love. Still tired?" Louis asks sitting down beside him with a matching waffle.

"Mhmm..." He hums out and rubs his face into his arm.

"Sorry Hazza," he pouts, "But we're getting Alexander's room stuff today!!!" He squeals jumping up and down.

"Can I nap first?" Harry moans out and Louis absolutely refuses that preposterous idea. 

\--

Louis pushes Harry to get ready. He could tell he was getting on Harry's nerves but he couldn't help it! He's so excited. They basically already know what they were getting but they just needed to pick specific pieces. 

After what felt like forever to Louis, Harry was dressed and ready to go. Louis is absolutely goo goo eyes looking at Harry at the moment. He looks like an absolute kitten. He's dressed in a soft sweater and his bump sticks far out in front of him. He's wearing a beanie with a few curls sticking out and tight black skinnies with slits in the knees. Louis was shocked when he found those skinny jeans in a maternity form but he's so glad he did as Harry adores them. Anyway, he looks amazing and Louis swoops him in and leans down first kissing his belly and then leans up kissing his cheek. Harry leans his head down on Louis shoulder huffing and rubbing his sleepy eyes. Louis can tell he's so tired and a bit grumpy. He just hopes it doesn't put a damper on their day. 

\--

They drive to the baby store, Harry sleeping the whole way. Unfortunately, it's a very short ride to the store, about ten minutes, so Harry's nap didn't help at all. Louis frowns but shakes him awake. He whines and furrows his eyebrows but gets up and waddles in the store. 

Once inside, they go to the cribs and look around. They find the one they're looking for and get someone to load it into their car. Harry sits in a rocking chair and leans back, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

"Like that one, love?" Louis asks, realizing it matches the crib they got.

"Mmm. Yeah, comfy." He says groggily.

"Ok love. But, you're going to have to get out of it so the workers can take it to the car." Louis giggles and Harry groans but hauls himself out of the chair.

"You ok, love?" Louis asks and Harry nods, rubbing his eyes.

"M'just tired." He says and Louis bites his lip. 

He feels guilty at the fact that Harry's tired because of him.

"I know sweetie; almost done and we'll get you to sleep." Louis says. 

They pick out all the furniture and necessities they'll need and haul it all to the car. They both get in the car and Louis starts the drive home. Harry groans and pinches his nose.

"You alright, love?" Louis asks, squeezing his thigh.

"Mm, I've got a headache." He groans and Louis frowns.

"I'm sorry love. I shouldn't have woken you up this morning. You're probably exhausted." Harry nods and Louis quickly drives home.

\--

"Can you take anything for your headache, Haz?" Louis asks and Harry shakes his head.

"M'just gonna head to bed, ok?" He says, and walks slowly upstairs, one hand plastered to his sore back. 

He heads upstairs and snuggles into bed. 

\--

Not even twenty minutes later, Harry hears noise outside. He groans, still extremely exhausted, hauling himself up off the bed and going over to the soon to be nursery. He smiles a bit as he watches Louis, Liam, Niall, and even Zayn working on the nursery.

"Oh good, you're up love! Our families will be over soon to see the nursery if you wanna go ahead and start dinner.." Louis says, putting the crib together.

"Could you give me a hand? I'm still pretty tired and-"

"I'll see what I can do after I'm done. Go ahead and get it started, if you don't mind love, they'll be coming soon and I know you're probably hungry." 

Well, the thing is Harry does mind. Very much so. He's completely exhausted and Louis' at fault for waking him at 6 AM knowing he's only gotten three hours of sleep from being woken up with Braxton hicks. And his head hurts. He doesn't want to cook by himself for a huge crowd. He'd much rather have just a night in with Louis tonight and have the families come over when he doesn't have such a bad migraine but that would be rude and Harry's the farthest thing from rude so he begins the long process of cooking. 

The boys' families arrive about twenty minutes later and Louis lets them in.

"Lou babe! Where's Harry?" Jay asks, smile huge on her face.

"No one ever cares about mee anymore." He jokes and tells everyone to sit down while he goes and gets Harry from the kitchen. 

He walks in to an incredible smelling dinner on lavish plates and Harry has really outdone himself. He looks around the large kitchen and sees Harry at their small breakfast nook with his head shoved into his hand; the other rubbing at his temple. As Louis gets closer he sees tear stains on Harry's face.


	22. I'm Supposed To Be Daddy Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry feels better after taking a peak at the nursery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BAAAAAACK! Yay! So thank you for being patient with me and also leaving kudos while I was gone. I hope you like this next chapter.

"Hazza love, what is it?!" Louis exclaims.

Harry whimpers, brows furrowing at the loudness of Louis voice and leans away from the offending noise.

"I've still got a headache from earlier and now it's turned into a full blown migraine and m'exhausted and I really could've used your help but you ignored me and I've been trying to nap all day but you won't let me and the one time I got to, you guys woke me up from yelling in the nursery. Don't get me wrong I'm thankful you lads did the nursery but I'm only tired because you woke me up at bloody 6 AM and I told you I had a headache and you still told me to cook and invited people over. So here's your fucking dinner, Louis." 

Louis mouth drops wide open as he realizes all the mistakes he's made today.

"Love, I'm so, so sorry. Why don't you go up to bed? I'll entertain." He says, guilt evident in his voice.

"Forget it, Lou. Really it's fine. Let's just do this." He snaps and Louis frowns. 

Harry walks out with what he thinks is a convincing smile but it clearly isn't as the room turns to him and immediately look a bit worried.

"Oh love, what's wrong?" Jay asks him, bringing him in for a hug.

"M'-m'fine Jay, how are you?" He asks tiredly, hugging her back. Louis comes up behind him, rubbing his curls.

"He's got a migraine." Louis says and Anne quickly walks to him.

"Are you okay, Harry, dear?" She asks, putting a hand to his forehead. 

Harry leans in, laying his head on his mum's shoulder with a soft groan.

"I'm just tired. And my head's hurting a bit." He mumbles, the whole room knowing he's downplaying it.

"He didn't get hardly any sleep last night. He had some fake contractions at about half three." Louis explains, rubbing the sleepy boys curls  
.  
"I need to lie down, please.." Harry pleads, pinching his nose as the pain intensifies. 

He lies down on the couch and moves around trying to comfortable but his migraine is starting to get to him.

"I guess you can't take your medicine like usual, yeah?" Anne asks, frowning and rubbing his back. 

Harry is prone to migraines, usually lets them get this bad without telling anyone because that’s the type of person he is. He’s always caring for someone else above himself. Luckily, on these other occasions he’s had his medication when he’s ready to admit defeat but pregnancy doesn’t allow him that luxury. 

"No.." He murmurs slightly above a whisper.

"Love?" Louis asks and Harry stiffens as his voice was a bit louder than the volume he can handle right now.

"Sorry, sorry.." He whispers quieter this time, "let's get you up to bed. You can have a proper nap, yeah?"

"No, Boo. We have guests. I can't leave, that's rude." Harry says, always the polite one.

If the roles were reversed, Louis would've told everyone to get the hell out already. But not Harry, never Harry. The group voices their consent for him to go upstairs.

"Yeah love, think you should.." Louis says and Harry pouts.

"But I wanna see everyone too..." He sniffles and Anne rushes over to him.

"Oh my sweet baby, we'll be here when you get up and we promise not to look at the nursery without you! Go get some rest or it'll get worse." She says, kissing his temple lightly, frowning when even that makes Harry stiffen. 

So he goes upstairs and has a nap. 

-

The group decides to eat and save a plate for Harry when he wakes. They talk mostly about the baby and Zayn tells Jay and Anne how his solo career is going.

"Mum?" Louis asks as they begin cleaning their plates. Jay nods telling him she listening.  
"Harry has those Braxton Hicks thingies a lot. Is that normal? He seems so uncomfortable. It worries me.." Louis asks, biting his lip knowing his mum will know what to do.

"Poor love. Yes, it's quite normal. They'll only get more uncomfortable as time goes on and of course labor will hurt as well." She explains and Louis feels a bit better.

"What can I do to help him?" Louis asks, biting his nail in habit.

"Just get him to drink more water and also warm baths help. Otherwise they'll go away on their own." She explains.

He nods. Niall smiles huge and Louis gives him a confused look.

"Already a protective daddy, Tommo." He grins. 

Liam gasps in fake anger.

"I'm supposed to be Daddy Direction, mate! Don’t take my image!"

\--

Harry walks down sleepily two hours later and dives for the comfort of Louis' neck. Louis smiles down at him and puts his hand on his belly feeling his son kick out at him.

"Sleep good, love?" He asks and Harry hums nodding.

"Alexander woke me up.." He mumbles, pressing down on the baby's foot hung up in his ribs

"Alexander?" Liam asks and Louis smiles and nods.

"Strong name. I like it, dear." Anne says, coming over to rub at his belly.

"Stuck in m'bloody rib he is." Harry mumbles, pressing harder into his rib to get his son to move.

It doesn't work. It's his favorite spot and he doesn't plan on moving any time soon. Harry decides he can breath later.

"How's your headache, darling? Did the nap help?" Jay asks and Harry nods.

"It's still there a bit but it's mostly gone." He sighs a breath of relief.

"Are you hungry, baby? We already ate but we made you a plate." Louis asks rubbing at his arm.

"Yes, please." Harry says, rubbing his face into Louis shoulder.

"Ok, one second." Louis says, getting up and warming Harry's food. 

He brings it out and Harry eats it all in a matter of minutes and everyone giggles. They then go up to Alexander's nursery. When Louis opens the door, Harry's mouth drops at how beautiful it looks.

The walls are grey and a black crib stands on one wall. There are classy pictures of old cars on the wall in black picture frames. Off to one side there is a sleek black rocker and black table. There's a white fuzzy rug in the middle and it's just so classic and amazing. Harry could cry and he does, actually, lunging into Louis with big, fat tears running down his cheeks. 

He nearly bowls him over but Louis catches himself and giggles.

"So, you approve then?" Louis asks and Harry nods frantically.

"Wait, wait. Now that we know his name..." Zayn pushes the crib to the middle of the wall and grabs a spray can.

"Step out for a bit, Haz." He says. 

\--

Four hours later, Harry walks in and sees "Alexander" spray-painted beautifully to the wall above his crib and Harry cries again. He has the best family and friends anyone could ask for. Alexander is a lucky baby.


	23. Lads Night, McDonalds, and Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes out for "Lads Night" and then takes Harry on a date

Harry's thirty two weeks pregnant and his belly stretches far out in front of him. He has a constant backache and barely anything fits. Alexander kicks him all night, keeping him awake so he's exhausted during the day. He's always hungry but suffers from heartburn after eating almost anything. His feet are swollen and hurt whenever he walks more than five feet. 

He's been to the doctor recently and the doctor says the baby is measuring ahead but that it doesn't mean he'll deliver early. Harry had a proper strop about that. He has Braxton Hicks constantly too, making him uncomfortable. So, basically he's miserable a lot of the time and if he's miserable, that means so is Louis. Harry feels really bad for him. He knows he'd much rather be hanging out outside the house so Harry lets him take him out to eat sometimes but his awful heartburn always sends them home quickly after. 

So, when Liam asks Louis out for a couple of drinks with Niall and Zayn, Harry quickly agrees that he should go. Louis is hesitant to say the least. Harry finally convinces him to go and the night of, Louis is absolutely a wreck at the thought of leaving Harry. He's laid up in bed, suffering from heartburn, 3 pillows behind him, one pillow lifting his swollen feet, and a book perched on his active bump.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, love? What if you go into labor?!" Louis panics and Harry rolls his eyes, rubbing them sleepily after.

"Lou, m'fine really. I'll probably just take a warm bath and go on to bed after you leave." Harry says, smile stretching his lips.

"A bath, Haz?! No, absolutely no. No, no, no. Not without me here to help. Forget it, I'm not going, I'll stay and help you bathe." He says, pacing the floor.

"Lou, stop. You're making me dizzy. I'll just take a bath later. I've already showered this morning, anyway. Was just gonna relax. I'll probably just go on to sleep. M'pretty knackered." Harry sighs. 

Louis takes one last quick look at Harry before he kisses him and goes downstairs to get into the car with Niall and Liam.

\--

It's two hours and thirty minutes in (yes, Louis' counted) and he's very glad he came. He's missed the lads and they've had a blast drinking and laughing. 

Louis' called Harry twice already. Once right when he got in the car and once when they got to the bar. Both times, Harry just giggled and told him to have fun, that he was fine and just reading. Louis turned on the alarm, locked the gates, and dead bolted all the doors but he's still worried for his love. 

He's pretty drunk at this point, so obviously he's ready to call Harry again. He unlocks his screen, lock screen being a picture of Harry showing off his belly, and dials his number. It rings about four times before he hears the rustling of sheets and deep breathing.

"'Llo?" Comes a deep, sleepy voice. 

Louis nearly melts into a puddle at his voice. It's obvious he's just woken him up but he doesn't care. He loves him and just wants to hear his voice.

"Hazza baaabe. Love you, love you so much." He babbles and he hears a small laugh on the other end.

"Love you too. Havin' fun?" He groggily asks.

"Loads, babe! Loads! Wish you were here."

"Mm. Sounds nice. Now leave me 'lone. M'sleepy, Lou. Was asleep before you called."

"Ok, I'll call you in ten minutes. I love you, I love you infinite and to the moon and back and all the stars in the sky."

"No, please don't. Love you too, Boo." Harry hangs up and Louis is pouty. 

He misses him already. He walks up drunkenly to an even drunker Liam and Niall and tells them about missing Harry. Liam suggests he drinks more and Louis agrees, drinking another shot.

\--

Four hours later, they call their driver to come pick them up. Louis calls Harry two more times with no answers. Of course, he's a bit panicky at this point. 

They stop by a McDonalds because damn, do they love McDonald's drunk and Louis calls Harry one more time to ask what he can get him (and tell him how much he loves him).

"You better have a bloody good reason for blowing my phone up.." Harry growls sleepily and Louis giggles.

"McDonald's"

"Ten piece chicken nugget meal, Oreo mcflurry and apple pie."

"You got it."

"Thank you. Anything else? This is your last call. I'm cutting you off."

"Yes. I love you."

"I love you too. Now stop calling. M'sleepin', Boo Bear." 

Louis heart flutters as Harry hangs up. He buys Harry's food and gets his own and makes the driver speed to his house. 

\--

He takes the stairs two at a time and finally reaches their shared bedroom. He sees Harry sleeping soundly; belly raised by his pregnancy pillow that is now all Harry will cuddle with. Louis isn't jealous (he is). His shirt is hiked up and Louis sees the bottom of his bloated belly. He leans down and kisses it and Harry pushes his head softly.

"Leave m'alone." He mumbles and Louis puts the food on the side table.

"Foods here." Louis sings  
.  
"Don't want it. Shhh.." Louis pouts but gets his out and starts eating right there in bed. 

Five minutes later, Harry sits up with a huff, getting his food from the bag.

"Change your mind?" Louis asks with a smile.

"No, trust me. I'd much rather be sleeping. It appears your son has so I have to eat it no matter how much I'll regret it in ten minutes from heartburn. But your son is kicking the shit out of me so y'know, he trumps." Harry mumbles sleepily, eating a chicken nugget. 

He falls asleep after eating nine chicken nuggets, all of his apple pie, and drinking all of his Mcflurry. Louis laughs because he's fallen asleep with the remaining chicken in his hand. He carefully slides it out and slides him back into his comfortable spot. And yes, Harry wakes two hours later with the worst heartburn he's had in years and thus Louis is awake too.

\-----

Harry's thirty-four weeks pregnant and if he thought he was big at thirty-two weeks, he's a bloody giant at thirty-four. Despite this, Louis wants to take him out to a nice dinner. Harry refuses for about two days until Louis kisses his way into Harry's consent. (Louis' a shit like that).

Louis' bouncy all the morning while Harry can barely get off the couch due to his awful back. He's exhausted, he's huge, and he's ready to speed this pregnancy along. So yeah, he's a real grumpy shit. 

But he can't help it, it's like the baby grew ten pounds overnight and his belly is so heavy. Also, Alexander must've taken after his dad because he has endless amounts of energy. Harry thinks he must be doing bloody cartwheels in his belly because he's constantly moving and shifting, jabbing elbows and stretching the already stretched skin of his bump. The only times he's resting is when he's snuggled into Harry's ribs and that's even more uncomfortable than the kicking. Harry loves him though, he's being a proper grump but he's most excited about meeting his baby. He still cries every time he has an ultrasound so yeah, it's not all shit. 

Louis pushes Harry to get ready and after much yelling from Harry and apologizing from Louis, they're on the way to the restaurant. Harry huffs the whole way because he has no room to stretch out and the seat belt is cutting into his belly. It's way too tight and it's causing those awful Braxton hicks again. 

Harry nearly kisses the ground when they finally step out of the car and are lead to their table. 

They eat entirely too much and by the end of the dinner, Harry leans back, humming in pleasure but Louis' absolutely miserable.

"You alright, Boo?" Harry says, frowning at his love as he lies his head down in his arms.

"My tummy hurts. I ate way too much. I tried to keep up with you.." He frowns and Harry laughs loudly. 

In the end, Louis glad he over ate (well for a bit, until he's puking on the sidewalk) because it got Harry to laugh and lately Harry's only been uncomfortable and Louis needs his laugh like he needs oxygen.


	24. Get In The Shower If It All Goes Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A labor scare and an unhappy couple.

Harry's thirty-six weeks and absolutely DYING to go see ZooLander 2. He's miserably uncomfortable and although he knows that sitting in a movie seat will be murderous to his back, he asks Louis on a date to go watch it. 

They decide to go to lunch and then the movie because they know if they go any later Harry will more than likely fall asleep and miss it. He falls asleep anywhere these days and Louis has spent more nights than not watching the end of films by himself with a snoring Harry by his side. 

So, they have a quick lunch beside the theatre, Harry eating the biggest bowl of pasta Louis has ever seen(and he means nearly licking the bowl, Louis thinks they could just reuse the plate Harry ate off because it doesn't even look like there was anything there) then go buy their tickets. 

The theatre isn't too packed and Louis is so glad because he and Harry weren't noticed at all when they slipped in the back with their hoods up. Not getting noticed is rare lately, they're unable to hide as they used to because of Harry's undeniable belly. They find their seats and the movie soon starts. 

\--

Harry's just finishing a round of laughs when his stomach starts to hurt. He groans quietly and rubs at it softly. Alexander kicks out at him and he smiles, rubbing at the spot. He goes back to watching the movie but can't ignore his stomachache. It's making him a bit nervous since he's so far along so he nudges Louis. Louis is laughing so he doesn't feel him. Harry nudges a bit harder and whispers his name.

"Yeah, love? I'm so glad you picked this movie, Haz. It's hilarious.." He says, wiping at his eyes.

"My stomach's hurting." Louis turns serious immediately.

"Hurts? Like how?" He asks and Harry shrugs.

"Just like-feels achy..and tight..."

"Ok love. I think maybe we should take you to the hospital because you're so far along." Louis pulls him by the hand and they walk to the car.

"Lou...." Harry's eyes fill with tears as he rubs at his belly where Alexander kicks out again.

"Yeah babe?" Louis says, driving a bit over the speed limit.

"I-I'm scared..." He whimpers and Louis grabs his hand, putting their intertwined hands on Harry's belly.

"M' a bit scared myself, Haz. But everything's alright." Louis hums but Harry notices how his hand is shaking and the other feels a bit sweaty.

"I'm only 36 weeks...if-if I have him tonight will he be ok?"

"Hm well they like babies to stay in until after 37 weeks for lung maturity so his lungs might not be fully..." Harry starts crying and Louis tightens his hold on his hand.

"No, Haz! No! It's ok, love. He'll just be in the NICU for a bit. Think about all Liam lived thru when he was born! He'll be fine. He's strong, just like you." Louis says, kissing his hand.

"Lou, you're strong too." Harry says shakily.

"No babe. Not like you. After all we've been thru. Shit, Haz. I hope our baby gets your strength."

"Boo, Hurry. M'stomach's hurting again..." He says, slightly hunching over.

"Ok love.." Louis speeds up and they get to the hospital in record time.

"Lou...I wanted to have a home birth.." He whimpers and Louis grips onto him and brings him in for a hug.

\--

They walk into labor and delivery, Harry with a firm grip on his aching belly and Louis’ hand, and are brought immediately to a triage room. A heart monitor and a contraction tracker are hooked to Harry's unclothed bump. Alexander's strong heartbeat fills the room and the boys both sigh in relief.

"What seems to be the problem tonight, sweetie?" A young nurse asks, putting some gloves on.

"My stomach hurts. It started about an hour ago. It feels achy and a bit tight." He explains and she nods, feeling around on Harry's belly.

"Hm. Well your stomach doesn't feel hard so that's a good sign, love. Try and relax." She says.

"Let's just have a check for dilation." She checks quickly and Harry squirms when it takes a bit longer than he's comfortable for.

"Ok, no dilation. So you aren't in labor, sweetie. I'm going to call the doctor and get you an ultrasound and we'll have you out of here after you speak with her." She explains and Harry nods. 

The doctor comes in about fifteen minutes later while Harry is dozing. She slowly wakes Harry with a frown, feeling sorry for him.

"Alright love. Explain the pain to me." Dr. Cooper says and Harry feels at ease.

"It's just achy and feels tight. It almost feels like there's a heavy elephant or something sitting in there alongside Alexander." 

Louis laughs at the comparison but shuts up as soon as Harry glares at him.

"Hm. Well let's have a check at baby boy and make sure he's alright but I'm pretty sure I know what's up." She hums and prepares Harry for an ultrasound. 

She performs one and Alexander looks more than great, he looks amazing. He's so big that his whole body can't be examined on the screen. Louis smiles from ear to ear when the doctor talks about the fact that he has hair. He's measuring ahead again which isn't a surprise to Harry or Louis as Harry is huge at this point.

"So, not that m'not thrilled that he's ok but.. What's wrong with me then?" Harry asks with a pout.

"It's just extremely bad indigestion and a bit of gas is my guess, sweetheart. Did you eat a big lunch?" He nods and she hums knowingly.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is."

"What do I do? It really hurts." He groans and she giggles.

"As always. Tums are what I suggest. Take a hot bath and get some rest. Maybe a bit of a belly massage from Louis to break up the gas bubbles and help the food digest a bit better? You'll get there, Harry. Not too much longer." Harry pouts at that and gets slowly off the table.

\--

He's quiet as they drive home and it's driving Louis nuts.

"Harry? What's wrong, love?" He asks and Harry doesn't even look at him.

"I'm tired." He hisses.

"I know that's not all, babe. What is it?" He proves again and Harry huffs in annoyance.

"I feel a bit stupid, Louis! I came to the hospital for indigestion and gas! And I'm not dilated at all!!! Most people are by now. He's not coming any time soon and I'm so bloody uncomfortable. I can barely breathe!" He snaps and Louis looks at him in shock.

"Harry, what the-you should be happy you aren't dilated yet. That means the baby is ok." He says and Harry glares at him.

"I know that, Louis. M'not a fucking ass hole. I do care about our child, I just don't feel good."

"I know, Harry. But you don't have to be in such a bad mood. The baby is fine, that's what matters." 

Louis feels bad for getting snappy but he can't believe that Harry is complaining of no dilation when not even a few hours ago he was terrified the baby was coming.

"Shut up, Louis. Leave me alone."

"Before we got there, you were PANICKING about being in labor and now you're mad because you aren't dilated? Make up your fucking mind Harry, you're giving me a headache." He snaps as they pull in. 

Harry quickly gets out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He walks up to their bedroom and feels Louis on his heels.

"M'taking a bath." He mumbles and begins getting his pajamas out. 

Louis looks to his phone then slips it into his pocket.

"I'm going to Liam's. I need to clear my head." 

Harry looks at him in shock but Louis just grabs the Advil bottle, popping two into his mouth before retreating back downstairs. 

Harry begins crying loudly and he knows, he knows Louis can hear him but he doesn't come to check on him. Instead, he slams the front door and leaves Harry all alone.


	25. Where Were You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis comes home.

Louis doesn't go to Liam's. He goes to the one place he knows will actually help clear his head. 

When he gets to the bar, he calls Ollie because well, Ollie is his go to drinking buddy and always free. They both go into the bar and Louis starts taking back shots. He feels guilty for leaving Harry but he's just so angry and could use a break from his mood swings for one night. 

He hates drinking when he's upset but he's got a pounding headache and a wounded ego and he's not in the mood to go back and talk it out with Harry yet. Louis’ phone rings and he sees that it's Harry. He rolls his eyes and turns his phone on silent.

\--

Harry slowly wipes the tears from his cheeks and makes his way to the bathroom. He's called Louis a dozen times now and he hasn't answered once. He decides to call Liam in hopes that he can get him to answer him.

"Hello?" Liam croaks and Harry's a bit taken aback by his voice.

"Li? It's Harry. Can I please talk to Louis? I've tried calling and he won't answer."

"Hazza, what are you talking about? Louis isn't here, mate."

"He-he never made it over? He said he was going over to yours to clear his head."

"Mate, I'm in bed with the flu. I don't think anyone's coming over here anytime soon. I haven't heard from Louis."

"W-what?"

"Harry, what's going on? Why did Louis leave?"

"We-we had a fight. I had stomach cramps tonight and we went to the hospital thinking I was in labor.." 

Harry begins and starts bawling all over again. He tells Liam the story and Liam huffs out, furious.

"I'll go find him." He practically growls and Harry shakes his head even though Liam is unable to see him.

"No Li. You're too sick. Get some rest. I'll let you know when I hear from him." He sniffles and Liam sighs.

"He shouldn't leave you this far along, Haz. It's not right." 

They hang up and Harry gets into their huge bathtub, laying his head back. He added bubbles to it to further relax him but it's pointless. His stomach is hurting worse now although he knows it's because he's upset. His stomach always hurts when he's upset on top of the fact that his food still hasn't digested properly and those gas bubbles are still in tact making his whole belly ache. Alexander kicks out at him to try and cheer him up but it only helps a bit. 

Louis was supposed to come home and massage his belly but no. Instead he lied and went who knows where. He knows he's probably at the bar and that makes him shiver. He hates when Louis does that.

He leans foreword, hugging his aching belly. He stays in the bath until he's all shriveled then gets into bed. 

He massages his own belly to help the ache. His lip wobbles as he thinks about the fact that Louis lied and left. He knows he might've lashed out at him about his dilation but Louis doesn't understand how uncomfortable he is. It's exhausting being pregnant and he can't help it when his hormones get the best of him. 

He tries to fall asleep and forget about this awful night but sleep doesn't come. He's exhausted, so it has nothing to do with not WANTING sleep. He just can't. Not without Louis. He also can't stop worrying about him. Alexander kicks violently out, sensing his father's anxiety. He sits up rubbing up and down his belly and gets a glass of water. He then turns on the TV knowing there's no point in trying to get sleep now. 

He tries calling Louis one more time but it goes straight to voicemail. Harry slowly sets his phone down and cries softly into his pillow.

\--

Louis been at the bar for hours now and isn't having any fun. His headache hasn't ceased not even a bit and he's starting to regret ever coming. He misses Harry and he completely hates himself for leaving him home alone. He's pregnant, what was he thinking?! He can't stop thinking about his poor loves’ cries when he left. 

He decides to head out considering it's already nearing 4 AM. He's feeling nervous about Harry home alone. He curses seeing his phone dead and decides to get a taxi to pick him up. He's wasted so he knows trying to drive would be a horrible idea. 

He's dropped off a few feet from his house. He never tells anyone where he and Harry live, not even a cab driver. They don't need anyone coming into their home. 

He finally makes it up their long driveway and unlocks the front door. He nearly trips over his feet running to get to his and Harry's bedroom. He opens the door and sees Harry on the bed, trying his hardest to stay awake. He has tear tracks all the way down to his neck and Louis heart sinks.

"You weren't at Liam's." Louis freezes and looks to the ground.

"Liam has the flu. Where were you?"


	26. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis screws up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today because I don't know if I'll be able to post tomorrow. So yay! Please comment if you like, I love reading them (:Thank you for helping my first AO3 a success!

"Love, I...I was at the bar."

"Sleep on the couch. I don't deserve this shit. I'm done." Harry says, throwing Louis' promise ring to him to the floor. 

Louis sinks to the floor holding the precious ring to his chest.

"Harry, no please.."

"You left me."

"Baby I know. I was so stupid, I can hardly believe myself. I'm so ashamed..I acted so selfishly."

"You were supposed to massage my stomach.." Harry's eyes fill with tears as his guard is let down completely.

"Shit, Harry. Shit. I'm so sorry." Louis jumps on the bed and cuddles behind Harry. 

Harry wants to push him off but his stomach hurts so bad. That is; until Louis breathes on him and he can smell the cigarette smoke on his breathe. He feels even worse. 

Louis promised him that he had stopped smoking when he and Harry got together. He said he didn't want Harry around smoke pregnant and didn't want his baby to be around it when he came either. He also knows the harmful effects of smoking and well, he wants to live a long life for his son and love. 

So for Harry to smell smoke on him is a slap in the face. Just another lie.

"Louis."

"Yeah love?"

"Did you smoke tonight?"

"Babe.."

"Don't you dare even THINK about lying to me."

"I mean. I uh, well..I might've smoked one."

"Go sleep on the couch, Louis. Let go of me." He elbows him and Louis slowly gets off the bed. 

He kisses his fingers and puts them to Harry's head. Harry flinches but says nothing.

"Harry...."

Nothing.

"Harry, at least tell me if you're ok..."

"I'm not."

"Love...is it...is your stomach still bothering you?"

Nothing.

"Baby please....I'm begging."

"I am pregnant, Louis. I had the scariest night of my life tonight. I got upset because I'm not dilated. FORGIVE ME FOR WANTING TO MEET OUR SON, LOUIS. You yell at me, leave me, lie to me, and then SMOKE?! Fuck off."

"I know you're pregnant babe and your hormones are.."

"it's NOT my hormones. You have no IDEA what I'm going through." Harry says, voice deep and threatening, because is Louis SERIOUS right now? 

Louis backs up a bit.

"I know. I know I don't. Shit babe. I'm so sorry. I can't even tell you how sorry I am. I've been so shit to you. I can't imagine how uncomfortable you must be. I'm ready to meet our son too. I just-shit. I don't know, Haz. I was so scared tonight and then I got a headache and things just turned shit. Please don't make me sleep away from you, Hazza. We both know we can't do that." Louis says, now on his knees begging. 

Harry's belly makes a loud upset grumble and he moans hugging it.

"Just massage my stomach. Don't talk to me." He snaps and Louis jumps up immediately putting his hands to Harry's belly. 

He rubs and feels Alexander kick out at him, excited by his father's voice. Harry's belly grumbles again and Louis frowns.

"Have you tried going to the bathroom?" He asks and plays with a curl at Harry's temple.

"Can't. Just feels like my food won't digest. It hurts." He moans. 

Harry hates himself for melting into Louis like he is with all he's done tonight but he's hurting and Louis' the only one who's ever helped with his pain. Plus, who else can he complain to? 

"I know, love. Indigestion kills. It's the worst." Louis nods knowingly. 

He's had his fair share of indigestion and he can only imagine how bad it is pregnant.

"I've had it loads but this is just so much worse."

"It's those gas bubbles, love. Just gotta get the wind out!" He jokes and Harry glares at him. 

He might be letting him touch him but its only because his stomach hurts and the doctor said massages WOULD help.  
He’s not in the mood for jokes and doesn't want Louis to think he's forgiven him this easily.

"I'm only joking babe. It doesn't mean you have wind. It just means those stubborn bubbles need to pop." He says and massages his fingers in deeply.

Harry's breathing begins evening out and Louis knows he's off to sleep. 

He also knows he's still in the dog house for what he's done but he slides the ring sneakily back on Harry's finger. He kisses the top of his head and drifts off.

\--

The next morning, Louis is awoken by a sleepy groan coming from Harry.

"What is it?" He asks blearily not opening his eyes, head already pounding fiercely behind his eyelids.

"Alexander is awake so I am too." He kicks off the covers and waddles to the bathroom. 

He comes back just as Louis is closing his eyes again. Harry pokes him in the back and Louis groans.

"What?" He snaps.

He doesn't mean to be rude but he was out so late last night and he has such a bad headache and is debating on whether it's worth it to get up and throw up or not.

"Lou..um was wondering if we could talk about last night."

"Harry, you know what. That sounds wonderful and all but I tried to talk to you last night and you didn't want to. I have the worst headache right now and I'm in no mood to talk. Give me about four hours of sleep and then we can talk." 

He doesn't get a response to that as Harry is already out the door. He sighs, feeling bad but his headache takes precedence and he lies back down falling asleep.

\--

He wakes three hours later to a silent house. This is unusual because Harry is almost always up doing something. Yoga, cleaning, cooking, something. He's always making noise so silence sends Louis into a panic. 

He jumps from the bed calling his name until he gets to the kitchen. Sat out in front of him is breakfast. But that's not what he's looking at. 

In the middle of the table is a small ring and a note. Louis of course knows that ring from a mile away. It's the promise ring. He twirls it between two fingers nervously as he reads Harry's note to him. It doesn't take him long because it's just a one word letter. Home is scribbled in handwriting that can only be identified as Harry's. 

Harry has driven himself to Holmes Chapel.


	27. How Do I Breathe Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes to find Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to post today;; YAY!!! Please keep your comments coming, I love them! I finished writing this story in my notes and let me just tell you guys-the labor part is super long! So sorry if you hate that stuff. It's not too graphic, don't worry! I've started the sequel to this and I'm so excited about it.

Louis feels sick thinking of Harry, heavily pregnant, driving on his own. He rarely drives anymore due to the fact that everyone is so nervous for him to because he's so pregnant. Louis begins panicking and calling him.

\--

Harry wipes another tear from his eye as he continues his drive to Holmes Chapel. He had to stop twice already for a wee and he's thinking he might have to stop again due to pure discomfort. His stomach is pressing into the steering wheel and it's causing Braxton hicks to start up. He's exhausted and doesn't even want to be driving this far but he had to get away from Louis. He messily packed a bag this morning after fixing Louis hangover food and took off. 

He inhales deeply so his stomach can have a moment to get comfortable again before it has to press back into the wheel. Alexander is not happy about the uncomfortable positioning and he's kicking up a storm. Harry's finding it hard to breath due to his vicious kicks. He smiles for a moment thinking that Alexander misses his father, but the thought soon makes him sad. 

He stops again ten minutes outside of his hometown and gets out walking around in circles breathing deeply. He has a fist pressed firmly into his back. He wants to cry thinking about having to get back into the car but he knows he has to. It's freezing and the last thing he needs is to catch a cold. He looks to his phone when he gets into the car and sees that Louis has called him twice already. He turns his phone off because he doesn't want to talk to him. 

Louis hasn't officially proposed yet but he had given him a promise ring and by removing it, Harry had basically called off any type of serious relationship they had. He knows he was probably overreacting but Louis went out drinking last night after Harry had just been in the hospital. He doesn't know how to deal with his problems rationally and Harry doesn't know if that's the type of thing he needs in his life right now with a baby on the way. 

He lets out a large sigh of relief as he sees his childhood home come into view. He parks his car in the driveway and practically runs (as well as a pregnant lad can) up to the door. Anne opens it just as he knocks a second time. She envelops him in a hug and his tears start flowing down his face again. She doesn't ask what happened until they're seated with ice cream between them and Harry's taking large bites right out of the tub. Anne nods along and lets her baby boy vent.

\--

"Well love. I agree with you that Louis shouldn't have gone out to the bar. He needs to grow up now that there's a baby in the picture. But I do know that he loves you, dear. With all his heart, he does. You guys have had a rough go but I know he'll be there for you. Maybe he just needs some time alone. He needs to see what it feels like to lose you entirely. And you need rest. I think it's better if you stay the night here." She says after Harry explains what happened to her. He’s a sobbing mess at this point. She hugs him and rubs at his curls softly. 

Gemma comes over an hour later and he rehashes the whole story again for her. Of course she's angrier than her mother. She's always had a hot temper and this sent her fuming. She wanted to call Louis herself but Harry begged her not too. 

So, the three sit around eating ice cream and the two women even get a couple of giggles out of him.

"Tell us about the room, love."

"It's beautiful, really. Zayn..ohhhhh." Harry leans over, gripping onto his left rib.

"Darling?!" Anne asks, worried.

"M'fine. Just a rough...owwwww." He leans over again and this time doesn't get up as fast.

"Harry! What is it?!"

"My chest."

"WHAT?!" The two ladies screech and run to him.

"My-my ribs. They hurt...I can't take a deep breath..." He moans and Anne rubs his back.

"Love, I know you just came from there but...I think we need to take a trip to the hospital.." Anne says, just as Harry goes into an intense coughing fit. 

He whimpers and holds onto his ribs as pain flares every time he coughs. His lungs can't get a good breath in and he knows he's having an asthma attack. He goes to reach for his inhaler when in horror he realizes he left it at home.

"Can't...breath. Asthma..." he manages and Anne rips him by the arm. 

She tells Gemma to stay back figuring Louis will probably end up there at some point for Harry. Gemma's not happy about it but she sees the tears in Harry's eyes and nods anyway before going quite limp in his mother’s arms. Anne rushes to the car leaving a scared Gemma behind.

\--

Rightly so, Louis shows up at the door twenty minutes later, knocking incessantly. Gemma rips the door open with a poker face.

"What do you want?"

"I want to see Hazza. You know that. Please, I just want to apologize..." He cries and Gemma rolls her eyes.

"Well, you can't do it here."

"Why not?!"

"He's in the hospital."

Louis' mouth drops to the floor and he falls to his knees, unable to hold himself up any longer. It feels like the world is crashing in around him.

"What? Why? Why are you home?!"

"Waiting for you, you absolute wanker." She says and slaps him hard across the face. 

He grips his face but gets up. The pair race out the door and head to the hospital.

"Gemms, what...what's wrong with him?! Is he in labor?! Was it an accident?" 

Louis feels sick to his stomach and it's not from the hangover this time. He swallows back vomit as he continues crying in the passenger seat.

"The baby...I'm not sure the baby kicked him hard and he just sort of doubled over. He said his chest and ribs hurt and then he..." Her eyes fill with tears as she realizes how bad off her brother is.

"He what, Gemma?! WHAT?!"

"He..he started having an asthma attack. By the time they left...he could barely get any air in at all. His lips were turning blue and... and mum was practically having to carry him out the door..."

"Gemma. Please hurry." Louis says, in complete shock.


	28. Heard You Were in Here Again, Thought I'd Come By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis arrives at the hospital

They get to the hospital in record time. Gemma is quite the crazy driver and Louis would've been scared for his life if he wasn't so worried for Harry's and his child's. If Harry didn’t want a home birth, Gemma would for sure be the one driving him to the hospital. 

They run up to the 2nd floor and shakily tell the nurse who they're here for. Anne stops them before the nurse can speak back.

"Thank God. Finally!" She says, pulling them in for hugs.

"Anne...how..." 

And Louis loses it right there in the hospital hallway. He crumbles to the ground in a fit of tears and he can't stop them. Anne pulls him by the arm urging him to get up.

"Shh, shh. Love, get up. Let's talk yeah?" 

And she has such a gentle voice, like Harry's, that Louis gets off the ground slowly following her to a chair.

"Anne, I want to see him."

"In a moment, darling. He's resting. We need to have a chat first."

"Is he alright, mum?" Gemma asks, lip wobbling.

"Yes dear, he's alright. Why don't you go on back?" She says and Louis is so jealous of her.

"What the hell happened, Anne? And I mean with everything. I wake up and he's gone and the ring..."

"Yes, dear. The ring. He's...well he's hurt. I know you snapped at him this morning and I'm not going to lecture you on that as I think you know how wrong that was." Louis nods, urging her to continue.

"Harry's worried about how you go to the bar when you guys fight." 

Louis' eyes fill with tears because yeah, he knows.

"My...my dad..he...he did the same thing. I'm oh no-I'm-I'm like him, aren't I?" Louis babbles and puts his head in his hand, crying again.

"No love. No, you aren't. I know you would never abandon Harry and I told him that. But, it's not about proving it to me. You have to prove it to him. You have to be able to talk to him, Louis. But none of that matters right now as we are here." She points to the floor.

"Yeah, what happened?! Is he gonna be ok?!"

"First off, yes darling he'll be just fine. Alexander clearly has quite the kick because he has cracked one of Harry's ribs. Don't worry, it's just by a hairline so he'll be fine to move around and birth him but it's just going to be quite painful for awhile as he can't have pain medication. He also had a pretty bad asthma attack because the pain and being upset overwhelmed him. The doctor got to him just in time before he passed out from lack of oxygen. But he's ok now and that's all that matters. He's just thoroughly spent at the moment and that's why I kept you out here."

"I...I don't even know how to apologize. This is all my fault. He's here because of me. I'm always messing up and stressing him out. I don't know what to do. Sometimes I wish he would've had a baby with one of the other lads. They know how to handle it so much better.." Louis says and he believes it.

Niall would never go to the bar for his anger. Niall only drinks for fun. And Liam would never have let Harry be in pain. He would have him eating healthy and keeping his inhaler on him. Louis was like his miserable father and he hated himself for it.

"Louis William Tomlinson. Never say that about yourself. You're a lovely person. Let's go see our boy." She says, helping him up as he sniffles.

They walk into Harry's room.

It's completely silent. He has straps around his belly measuring the baby's heartbeat and any contractions he might have again. He has an oxygen mask on and Louis panics.

"It's alright, love. It’s just precautionary. They'll take it off when he wakes up. I have a feeling he'll want it off immediately."

"Why-why is he still sleeping? Is he-I mean is he alright?"

"Yes darling. He's been out since we arrived into a room. Asthma attacks take all his energy. The nurse says it'll be a bit before he wakes up again but when he does he'll be quite disoriented and woozy." 

Louis stands and puts his hand in Harry's. He sits like that for a few minutes until he feels an ever so slight squeeze. He looks to Harry with huge eyes. He begins squirming and lets out a small groan of pain.

"Anne, he's waking up but he sounds like he's in pain..." Louis whimpers and Anne nods.

"Yes. Poor dear, the nurses said he'd be in quite a bit of pain. It's normal." He moans again and slowly blinks his eyes awake. His green eyes meet Louis' blue and he jumps suddenly.

"What-what ya doin' here?" He says sleepily and Louis giggles.

"Heard you were in here again, thought I'd come by."

"How do you feel sweetheart?" Anne asks, grabbing his other hand.

"M' tired. Hurts." He rubs his chest and Anne nods.

"That's normal sweetheart. Try and relax."

"Can I talk to Harry for a minute alone?" Louis asks and Anne and Gemma nod, exiting.

"Mph Lou..." He moans with his eyes closed.

An ever so slight smile graces his lips and Louis closes his eyes capturing the moment in his mind forever.

"Harry, I can't be with you anymore." He squeaks, eyes staying closed afraid of Harry's reaction.


	29. To Be Or Not To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis' future is decided

Harry jerks his hand away from Louis' and moans a bit from the pain it brings his ribs, but his voice stays firm.

"Excuse me?" He seethes and Louis opens his eyes to see Harry's wide eyes, a bit hazy but with big fat tears rolling down his face. 

Louis begins crying again too.

"M'not good for you, Haz. Or the baby. I'm-I'm just like my dad." Harry looks shocked at that and rubs his eyes to make sure this isn't some sick nightmare.

"Louis, you're NOTHING like your dad"

"I drink away my problems...."

"Louis, lots of people do that. Just stop doing it! And the only way you'll be like your dad is if you actually go through with this and leave me. Leave us."

"Liam or Niall is better for you, Haz"

"Liam or Niall? What the-Louis, is this about your jealousy of Niall? Louis, I love YOU. Not Niall! He’s my best mate, you know that!” 

“It’s not about that. Niall would never drink away his pain and damn it, Harry. If Liam was the father, you wouldn’t have gone to the hospital twice already. Don’t you get it?!? I put you here!”

“Louis, I had an asthma attack, that’s what put me in the hospital. I have asthma, it could’ve happened at anytime! Don’t do this, Louis! DON’T YOU DARE DO THIS TO ME!” 

“Harry, please. Try to understand. It’s killing me to do this, I don’t want to..”

“Then DON’T.” 

“Harry..”

“No Louis, NO! Stop trying to convince me that this is something we both want or something I need because it isn’t. You think leaving me alone with a baby is what’s best? You think breaking up with me when I’m in the hospital is what’s BEST?” 

"But Haz...you took off your ring.."

"I take it back. I take it all back. I want my ring. I want my ring...PLEASE WHERE IS IT? I just want my ring!" 

Harry's heart monitor beeps loud and fast and his breathing comes in short, quick gasps. Louis stares bewildered at the monitor when a spike raises in Harry's contraction counter as a Braxton hicks rolls thru his belly. Harry groans and rubs at it, the tightness causing his ribs to flare with pain and he can't breath, he can't because Louis is leaving him. After all they've been through Louis is leaving them. AND WHERE IS HIS RING?!

"Hazza...please!! PLEASE CALM DOWN HARRY! You're going to cause yourself to have another asthma attack."

"Tell me you aren't leaving us!" Harry gasps.

"Harry, it's for the best...I'm not good to you and I'm going to be a shit father."

"Louis, if you leave me I will hate you forever and leave the band. I won't want to see your abandoning arse ever again."

And Louis can't have that. His heart nearly fell just thinking about it. Because this ISN'T what he wants and he realizes that leaving would make him like his father. He has made mistakes like him but it doesn't mean he has to end up like him.

"O-ok, shit Haz. I don't think I can live without you anyway. I'm too selfish to leave you. I need you. I'll try to not drink away our problems and I'll try to be better to you. I just-I'm-you mean everything to me, Harry. Shit, you scared me so bad today. Thought I lost you both."

"Where's my ring?!"

"Why don't I get you another? A better one? A real promise this time?" 

\--------------

Louis is an absolute nervous wreck. The ring in his pocket feels like it weighs a thousand pounds. He's paced the room probably about a hundred times already while Harry sleeps in their bed, blissfully unaware of Louis' anxiety. 

Today's the day. Louis is going to ask Harry to marry him and it's not like he thinks he's going to say no or anything but he's just so NERVOUS. He's decided to do it at Harry's favorite restaurant. He's going to have the waiter put it in his favorite dessert. He knows it's cheesy but Harry's cheesy so he's sure he'll love it. And maybe he should've gone all out and did something fancy but their lives are always fancy and dazzling and he thinks that simple might actually be better for this. For once, they'll have an ordinary story to tell. 

Louis told all their friends and family to meet at their house after to celebrate. All of this will be a complete surprise to Harry and Louis' just so ready for this. He can't believe how far he's come since the day Harry told him he was pregnant. He never thought he'd be the type to settle down but now here he is, although, nothing with Harry seems like settling at all.

\--

The clock strikes ten thirty when Harry finally decides to wake up. He rubs at his eyes sleepily and Louis just wants to love on him for the rest of his life.

"What're you doin' up, boo?" He mumbles sleepily and Louis smiles a giant grin.

"Just couldn't sleep, I guess. Haz, I'd like to take you out tonight."

"Lou...."

"Love I know! But please. It's the last time we can before Alexander comes and I want to take you out!"

"But Louis, nothing fits..."

"My favorite sweater of yours fits, Hazza please."

"Barely, Lou. I'm so uncomfortable though...I'd really rather have a night in, just you and I." 

Louis' heart starts racing because no, that can't happen. It'll ruin everything.

"Sweetheart, look I know you're not feeling your best but this is really important to me. I just want to treat you to a night out."

"Fiiine. But you're dropping me off at the door."

"Done."

"And cooking breakfast and lunch today."

"The house will burn down, but you got it."

"And..."

"Yes?"

"You have to kiss me and cuddle me."

"Did you even have to ask?" 

Louis jumps on the bed and cuddles up behind Harry. Harry sighs in content, closing his eyes.

"No more sleep, love! Let me see those green beauties of yours." Louis taunts and Harry scoffs.

"Wasn't sleeping!"

"Liar."

"Wasn't!"

"You were, but I forgive you." Louis kisses the back of his neck and Harry giggles.

"We need to buy Alexander more clothes!"

"Harry, you just said you don't want to go anywhere."

"I said I didn't want to DRESS UP. I can wear sweatpants to buy the baby clothes, boo."

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear the word sweatpants come out of Harry Styles mouth.."

"Shut up. I'll be back to Saint Laurent when m'skinny enough."

"Like you in anything. Y'know or nothing." Louis whispers in his ear.

And what they do next, well let's just say starts Louis' day off even better than it already was. Harry's hormones are well...Louis' thankful for them right now. 

They get ready and head out the door to look for Alexander more clothes.

\--

"Think we've literally bought the whole store, babe." Louis giggles.

Harry rolls his eyes but furrows them quickly after, placing a hand on his back, and pushes his belly out. 

"He can never have enough, Boo! But m'back hurts. Let's go home." Harry says.

They've been shopping for over two hours and his back has just about had it.

"Yes! You have to rest up for tonight!" Louis squeals.  


Harry looks at him with an odd expression.

"Boo, you're acting weird. What's so special about tonight? Is it an anniversary or something?" 

Louis' hands begin to sweat and he's pretty sure his breathing can be heard in America right now.

"Um. N-no love. I just want to take you out, y'know because we'll be so busy with X when he gets here and I just-you're beautiful and I want to show you off." 

Louis looks at Harry making sure he believes him.

"Whatever, Boo. I look like a huge whale. M'not beautiful. I can barely move and I'm so big and-"

"Stop it, love. You're perfect and you can't tell me otherwise."

\--

It's an hour before they're supposed to go to the restaurant and Louis cannot BREATH. He's super glad he has a suit jacket on over his shirt because if he didn't Harry would see his nervous sweat. And besides it being totally embarrassing, it would also tell Harry something was up.

As per usual, Harry was taking absolute ages to get ready. It takes him a long time anyways but considering Louis had to drag him out of bed from his nap, it's taking him that much longer. He doesn't mind though because he's trying to calm himself. He can't believe this is it. He wishes he could just enjoy the moment but the butterflies in his stomach tell him that won't happen until a yes is uttered from Harry's lips.


	30. Hey Baby, I think I Wanna Marry You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis proposes

Harry begins waddling down the stairs and Louis runs to him helping him down the rest of the way.

"Ugh Boo. I'm so uncomfortable and I look ridiculous. I don't know why you want to do this so bad. Can't we just-"

"Hush Harry Edward, I cooked for you, I helped you take a wee, and you owe me." 

And Louis isn't kidding. He actually had to help Harry take a wee. He couldn't see over his belly to undo his pants and he nearly wet himself before Louis came to the rescue. He's lucky really-but it's still embarrassing he had to sit in front of his boyfriend to pee, he's a man damn it, pregnant or not.

"Whatever."

"You look beautiful."

"You look better, you're actually skinny."

"You're glowing, now HUSH."

\--

Louis helps Harry into the car and Harry pushes his seat all the way back because he can barely even fit in the car anymore it seems. That's of course, untrue, Harry's only really gained any weight in his belly and Louis jokes with him all the time how he's just going to fall forward one day because he's so front heavy. It's made Harry cry though so Louis has since stopped. They arrive at the restaurant and Louis helps a complaining Harry out of the car.

"You're trying to murder me by taking me out."

"Love you too, Darling."

"Hush."

"If anything it's your fault you're tired. We didn't have to go-" 

and Louis stops because the look Harry is giving him. He does want him to say yes to his proposal after all. And thinking of the proposal makes Louis sweat again.

\--

"What would you like, gentleman?" A swanky waiter asks them when they sit down.

"Already know what I want for dinner, if that's alright to go ahead and order." Harry says. 

Louis playfully rolls his eyes because of course Harry is ready to order.

"I'll have the ravioli please and could I also get a side steak?" 

The waiter looks at him wide eyed but nods. Louis laughs and orders Filet Mignon. They chat until the food arrives. Harry doesn't say a word during dinner just lets out moans of happiness about his food. Louis would be embarrassed if he wasn't already so used to this. Ever since Harry got pregnant, food seemed to be better than sex for him. He finishes in no time and pushes the empty plate out in front of him and huffs out, pushing himself away from the table, rubbing his stuffed belly.

"M'so full...." He whimpers and Louis laughs, finishing up his dinner too.

"Ready for dessert?" Louis asks, a glint in his eye. 

This is it...this is the moment he's been...

"I don't know if I can eat any dessert, Lou. M' stuffed.." 

And there it was. Louis' plan was backfiring right before his eyes. He had to get his plan back on track.

"Oh c'mon, love. You LOVE their red velvet cake...so does X."

"Boo, I don't know. I can hardly breath. I think I might blow a button..." Harry moans, rubbing his tight shirt.

"Hazza, Alexander loves red velvet. You aren't going to ignore your son's request just because you're a little full, are you?" Louis says, pouting.

"Hmmmmgh. Alrignt. Maybe just like a bite or two.." Harry says and Louis' grin could light up all of Times Square. 

So he's using his son to get what he wants right now, sue him. He hales the waiter over and tells him to bring them two pieces of red velvet cake. The waiter smiles big and winks at Louis and Harry doesn't know why he did it but it makes him extremely jealous. He pouts until the cake comes out. He puts his fork down in the cake for his first bite when it hits something hard. He moves a bit of cake out of the way and there before his eyes is....

"Love, I've loved you since I met you in the bathrooms at X Factor. I know I haven't always been the best to you but I promise everyday I will make up for that. I will always protect you and our son. I can't imagine my life without you and if you will do me the honors of becoming mine forever; I promise to make every day of your life better than the last. Will you marry me, Harry Edward Styles?" 

Louis' voice cracks at the end but he doesn't care because there before him is the most beautiful mess of curls and tears.

"Y-yes, Lou. Yes, of course!" 

And then that beautiful mess is hugging him and everything in the world is all right again. No management, no bar, no beard, no insecurity could ever take him away from him again.

Harry finishes his cake and Louis eats half of his before he's dragging Harry out the door.

"One more surprise, love." He says, hand linked with Harry's large one.

"Another boo? You've outdid yourself already." He says sleepily, twirling his ring around.

"Hey, stay awake for me, Curls. You're not gonna wanna miss this." Louis says playfully. 

They drive back to the house and Harry is very close to dreamland but Louis pulls him up and hauls him to their front door. He opens it and Harry's jaw drops when he sees everyone he loves in one room. They all run to him, touching his bump and asking to see the ring. Louis is so content watching his love be loved on by their closest friends and family. He's pretty sure the only time he'll be happier than right now is when his son arrives. 

\--

The engagement party goes on for another four hours until Harry is dozing on the couch while people talk around him. Louis helps the sleepy lad upstairs and into his pajamas, kissing his curls and his belly before seeing everyone out. He then gets in bed with Harry. He cuddles up behind the curly lad. He puts a hand to his belly feeling Alexander kick out at him.

"S'excited PaPa proposed finally.." Harry mumbles and he's so close to dream land that it makes his words even cuter to Louis.

"Didn't take too long, did I?"

"Five years give or take."

"Whatever, still worked didn't it? Got a baby out of it and everything."

"Yeah well, I still hate you for making me eat so much. You know the drill, Tomlinson. Pass me the Tums before this indigestion makes me rethink this whole engagement."

Louis knows this is a joke but he wastes no time in scrambling out of bed to the Tums anyway. He hands them to Harry and resumes his position.

"Ok Alexander, parties over. Everyone went home, Daddy's sleepy. Quit dancing. Loads of time for that later." Harry mumbles sleepily, rubbing wide circles into the side of his belly. 

Louis places his hand near Harry's belly button and feels Alexander's vicious two step poking out of Harry's skin.

"Wow he's really going at it, tonight."

"It's the Red Velvet. Said it yourself, it's his favorite."

Louis lightly sings If I Could Fly to Harry and his unborn son. Harry's out like a light after the first verse but Alexander stays awake and moving until the very end. Louis goes to sleep with the biggest smile on his face. He even keeps that smile when he's kicked off the bed harshly three hours later. Harry has quite the strong leg pregnant and asleep and although Louis is bruised, he's still never been happier. He just hopes he can maybe walk without a limp tomorrow.


	31. Awards of A Wide Variety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's hit with Braxton Hicks at the Brits...but are they just Braxton Hicks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is obviously when Harry goes into labor, YAYY BABY STYLINSON! I made it quite long so its separated into different chapters. I did this because I wanted it to be as realistic as possible. I hope you enjoy it!

It's the night of the Brits and the last time Harry and Louis will be at a public event before their baby arrives. Harry's thirty eight weeks pregnant and quite big. His belly stretches his button down as far as it will go and he had to get specially made pants so he could fit in them. He's quite uncomfortable and would much rather be lying in bed with his t-shirt and pajama pants on watching the Brits but he's a celebrity and has obligations. He also wants to spend this last night out with Louis knowing they soon won't have time for it. His discomfort is only made worse by the Braxton hicks that keep tightening his belly and the constant kicking of his overactive son. He's excited despite all this and the two lads get in the car smiling at their two band mates.

"Wow Harry. You look bigger than a few days ago." Niall says and Louis giggles while Harry just huffs.

"I am. I'm sooo bloody uncomfortable in this suit. Alexander doesn't seem to like it either. About to blow a bloody button off my shirt with his kicking." He says leaning back in his seat.

"Only a few more weeks, love. You look absolutely gorgeous." Louis says, kissing his curls. 

They chat and Harry joins in occasionally but he's so uncomfortable he finds it hard to concentrate.

They arrive and Louis is helping him onto the red carpet when he gets a pain in his belly. He stops and grits his teeth against the pain. He squeezes Louis hand and tries not to draw attention to his big belly by pressing his fingers into it.

"Love you alright?" Louis says thru his teeth trying to act natural and smile for the cameras.

"Yeah....yeah. Sorry just, a bit of indigestion I think. Shouldn't have eaten before the car ride." He mumbles and Louis is satisfied. 

The quartet gets thru the red carpet just fine and Harry doesn't have any more pains until they sit at their table. Louis pulls out his chair and just as he sits, his middle becomes rock hard and a pain grips him. He breathes thru his nose harshly and holds in a groan not wanting to draw attention to himself and rubs up and down his belly in wide circles with a grimace. 

Luckily, everyone is chatting so they don't notice his discomfort. He successfully breathes thru it and it eventually fades, leaving an ache behind. Harry shakes it off as Braxton Hicks and begins talking to the lads again.

\--

It's the Best Act Category and Little Mix is on stage announcing the nominees when Harry's belly aches again. He puts both hands to his belly, pressing down on it. It's rock solid and pain lances through in waves. He leans forward a bit and rubs in tight circles breathing deeply.

"-And the winner is ONE DIRECTION!" 

Louis turns to him and Harry leans up a bit trying to act as if he's not in pain and fakes a smile.

"COME ON LOVE!" He says and they get up. 

Harry's stomach contracts the whole way up. While everyone is cheering, he lets himself groan a bit and let's his free hand rub circles along his tight bump. He doesn't want to worry Louis because he knows they're just Braxton hicks because he was checked just two days ago and had no dilation.

They get to the stage and Harry lets the other three boys stand in front him and say their thanks. He's so uncomfortable that even just standing there is killing him. Niall's speech feels like it's going on for ages and all Harry wants is to lie down.

They get back to their seats and do a toast, Harry sucking down his water desperately trying to make the Braxton hicks disappear. 

\--

Adele gets on stage to perform and Harry's middle tightens up again. He's way to uncomfortable in his seat and is desperate to groan or something, so he gets up, quickly telling Louis he's headed to the bathroom and shuts himself inside when the contraction pain peaks. 

He leans over the counter groaning out and rubs desperately at his tightening belly. He rocks his hips in hopes of making the pain disappear but it only helps a bit. He splashes water onto his face and paces the bathroom breathing deeply and exhaling puffs of air while rubbing his tense bump. He knows he has to go back eventually so he puts one hand to his back pushing out and one hand underneath his belly and walks back to their table.

"You ok?" Louis mouths and Harry nods because they're just Braxton hicks. 

He read that they can get more painful when you're further along.

\--

James Cordon comes to the stage next stating the category is Best Pop Group. He's reading the nominees when pain lances through Harry's belly again. He grips the table and lays his head down into his arms muffling his quiet groans. His belly grows harder than stone under his palm and he desperately kneads at it with his knuckles.

He feels like crying when he hears they're nominated because not to be big headed here but they'll obviously win. And he's right. Louis is pulling at his hand again and Harry feels the contraction peak as he stands. He presses his flat palm against the hard mass trying to make the pain pass before he's up to the stage but it's fruitless. 

Liam thanks everyone and pain rolls thru Harry's belly and doesn't stop until Niall's thanking the fans. 

Harry swipes his forehead with his hand as he feels a bit sweaty and Louis looks at him giggling.

"I'm a bit hot too, babe. All those lights." And Harry just gives him a nod. 

They sit back down and Harry leans back a bit in his seat rubbing his palms on the side of his bump. It's so firm and he just wants to get up and walk around for a bit. 

He furrows his eyebrows and decides to walk to the bathroom again. Louis isn't surprised when he tells him because Harry pees non stop now. 

Harry makes it into the hallway before a contraction takes over. He leans against the wall, moaning when he sees no one around. 

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." He moans out and leans over hugging his belly. 

He turns around placing his hands on the wall holding himself up and rocks his hips slowly. His belly is so, so hard and it hurts so badly. It eventually softens and he goes to the bathroom splashing cool water on his face again. When he leaves, he's surprised to see the boys waiting for him.

"What..?" He asks bawling his shirt up in the back and pressing his fist into his back.

"Awards are over, love! Time to celebrate at Nick's party!" 

And Harry could cry. He doesn't WANT to go to Nick's party. These Braxton Hicks are starting to get to him but he PROMISED Nick he'd come and knows he won't see the lad for a while so he nods and lets himself be taken to the car. 

Luckily, he doesn't get another contraction during the ride. However, as soon as they walk thru the front door, his belly tightens and a wave of pain washes over him. He shudders and bites his lip hard to prevent from groaning. He presses his unoccupied hand onto the mass to try and lessen the tightness. It doesn't help and the contraction peaks. 

As it does, Louis walks over to chat with someone, Harry doesn't bother noticing who, and waddles to the bathroom. It's unoccupied and Harry bends down with his head stuffed into his arms. 

The walking only seemed to make the contractions worse and his belly feels like it's being squeezed in a vice. He moves his hips again and moans out. The contraction eventually subsides and he has to pace the bathroom breathing out puffs of air before walking to find Louis. These Braxton hicks are no joke and he plans on telling Louis he's tired soon so he can lie down. He's so uncomfortable and these Braxton hicks seem to actually be getting worse as time goes on. To sum it up. He's miserable. Niall bumps into him first and Harry lets out an annoyed huff seeing as Niall is super drunk.

"Hazza, what's wrong mate? You look miffed." He says and giggles at who knows what.

"M'just uncomfortable. Do you know where Louis is?" He asks furrowing his eyebrows and pressing his fingers into his tense belly.

"Yeah mate! Talking to THEEE David Beckham over there! Nick invited him to surprise Liam and Louis, what a laugh!"

And Harry doesn't see the humor in it, thinks it's quite sweet actually and decides to go find somewhere to sit down while Louis has his chat. His stomach and back are killing him and he just needs somewhere to rest. He sees that the only open seat is at Nick's huge kitchen table. It's not very comfortable looking but Harry can't stand standing anymore. He sits down and Alexander starts kicking his insides like mad, apparently upset by the tightening. Harry huffs and leans back, rubbing wide circles on his belly, breathing heavily waiting for the next Braxton hicks.

\--

"Harry, love! Hi sweet'art!" Lou Teasdale walks up to the table, giving Harry a side hug.

"Hi, Lou." He huffs, not in the mood for talking.

"What is it, love?" She asks, frowning and Harry lets a little groan slip.

"M'really uncomfortable. I keep having Braxton Hicks and there's no comfortable place to sit down and Louis talking to David Beckham and-" he whimpers out and Lou pouts at him, rubbing his tense back.

"Oh love. Want some water?" She asks, "I used to get fake contractions with Lux, they were annoying for sure." She says. 

Harry nods, he feels a bit sick to his stomach because of so much water but if it'll stop these awful pains, he's willing to drink as much as possible. Lou scurries off in search of water and Nick approaches him.

"Hi Curly! Didn't even see you come in! Look at you! Proper pregnant and that!" He says and Harry tries to smile but it probably comes off as a grimace.

"Baby kicking?" He asks obviously wanting to feel. 

Harry's huffs and pushes his belly out a bit.

"Ehm yeah. Go 'head." He says and Nick immediately places his hand on Harry's belly. Harry moves his hand to the baby's foot and Alexander kicks out at him. Nick's face lights up in amazement and Harry lets a short laugh. His stomach begins to tighten just as Nick's taking his hand off.

"Wow mate. Your stomach just got so hard." Nick says and Harry nods and groans.

"Y-yeah, mmmg...fake..fake contractions. Ohhhhhhhhhh...." He groans again and leans over pressing his fingers deeply into the sides of his stomach.

"Mate…those look real to me. Don't you be having any babies in my house, Styles. Jess just waxed the floor." He quips and walks to the next room. 

Harry buries his head in his arm and kneads at his belly with his knuckles groaning. It eventually subsides as Lou walks back with his water. She sees him buried in his arms and frowns.

"Love, I'm so proud of you for coming to the Brits tonight. The last part of pregnancy is shit and it's so big of you to come. And I don't why the hell you did it but good for you for coming to the after party too. Although, if you're this uncomfortable, I think it might be best for you to go home and rest." She says, concern etched on her features.

"Mmm. Wanted to come for Louis. I'll go home soon, thanks Lou." He mutters, barely looking up from his arms.

"You alright, sweet'eart?" She asks and he nods.

"Mhmm."

"Fancy a back rub? Might make the Braxton hicks let up" She asks and Harry says nothing, just turns around so she has access to his back.

"Where's it hurting?"

"Lower back. Just tight.." He moans out and she nods understandingly, starting to massage his back.

Ten minutes in and Harry groans as pain rolls through his tightening belly. It's so hard and he grips the table with one hand and leans down rubbing his belly in wide circles. He throws his head back and exhales huge puffs of hair. Groans escape his lips as he breathes out. Lou feels how his back muscles tightens and sees how much pain he's in and continues to rub his back but looks at him in concern. It finally lets up and Harry takes in a deep breath, whining a bit.

"Love, I'm not so sure those are fake." She says simply and Harry looks at her in shock.

"What? How do you know..?" He asks.

"Well, I'm no expert but you look like you're in a lot of pain and I felt your back tighten considerably. Here, let me feel your belly, love." She says. 

Harry moves his arms and Lou puts her hand to his belly.

"Yeah, you're quite firm, love." she says humming and Alexander kicks out at her. 

She giggles and rubs at his belly again.

"I just need rest." Harry says, in a bit of denial.

"Well, you're having a home birth anyway, right?" She asks and Harry nods.

"Well, I'd get home just to be sure." She says and Harry nods because he wants to go home soon anyway.

"Can you get Louis for me?" He asks, not wanting to move much due to his discomfort.

"Of course, love." She says and walks off to find him.

\--

"HAZ! Wow did you see me talking to David Beckham?! Liam's such a shit and barged in on my conversation. Sorry I left you, love. Lou said you needed me?" 

He's talking a mile a minute and Harry's really trying to keep up but a contraction is starting and his stomach is positively killing him. Harry dives for the comfort of Louis neck and Louis rubs his back.

"H-hurts Louis. Hurts really bad." He moans and bends a little at the waist rubbing the underside of his belly.

"What hurts, love?!" Louis asks, swaying Harry a bit to try to distract him from whatever pain he was in. 

And Louis truly cares that his love is in pain but I mean-he just had a long talk with David Beckham. He could squeal like a fan girl right now.

"My stomach.." He groans out, pressing his fingers into the side that's not against Louis.

"Oh love. Indigestion again?" He asks and places his hand on Harry's belly. He then feels how hard Harry's belly feels and his eyes widen.

"Love...your belly is rock hard." He observes and his breath hitches, "Are you in labor?"

Harry nods his head with a groan because he knows he must be now. These stomach cramps are way to intense to be just Braxton hicks. His breath hitches and he leans away from Louis putting his hands on knees groaning out loudly catching the attention of a few party guests. He rubs up and down his belly and finally, finally the contraction subsides.

"Alright, love?" Louis asks, feeling on Harry's belly again, seeing it a bit softer but still firm signaling that Harry is in fact, in labor.


	32. Welcome To The World, Alexander James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander James makes his arrival after a long labor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is the end! I absolutely loved writing this story! I'm in the process of writing another one and I will be posting that in the next couple of days. When I finish that, I will post the sequel to this one. Leave comments!

"How far apart love?!" He asks when he and Harry reach their car and start the drive home. Harry groans and grips his belly.

"Mmgh, I don't knowww. Like 15 or 20 minutes apart?" He groans again, gripping the handle on the car door.

"Please hurry, Lou." He groans out as his belly tightens again. 

He rubs his hand up and down the side and then leans on the dashboard, belly resting between his knees.

"Ok love, ok. I'll call the doctor when we get home to get instructions, ok?" He asks and Harry, still in the midst of a contraction, just nods with his eyes furrowed.

"Ohhhhhhhh. It hurts Louis." He groans and Louis speeds up the car, finally reaching their house. 

This is the one time he's not thankful that they live far from Nick. Louis helps Harry up to the bedroom and Harry lays down, turning side to side to try and get comfortable. Louis kisses his temple and brings his phone out calling Dr. Cooper.

"Dr. Cooper, hi. It's Louis. Harry's in labor" he says and Dr. Cooper speaks on the other end, Harry can't hear her but he also could care less about their chat.

"Yes, he said his contractions are about fifteen, maybe twenty minutes apart."

"Yes, ok. How do I check that?" 

Louis puts the phone down and prompts Harry to remove his trousers and boxers. Harry does as he's told and Harry checks his dilation.

"Ok, Haz from the looks of it you're about 3 centimeters." Harry's eyes bulge at the low number.

"Ok, thank you doctor. We'll call you then. Yes I'll try. Thank you."

"Ok love, the doc wants us to call when contractions are about 2-3 minutes apart. I have to check you hourly, otherwise just get comfy. Said since it's our first, things could go really slow." He explains and Harry nods.

"Um. Think I'll have a bath. Feel gross from the party and stuff." Harry says and Louis nods, ready to do whatever Harry wants him to. 

Louis helps Harry up and they slowly walk to their bathroom. Harry stops midway and bends over groaning.

"Shh, shh love. Breath." Louis coaches and Harry tries, he really does but he can't get a grip on the pain. 

He waddles quickly to the counter in the bathroom, stuffing his head in his arms. He rocks his hips slowly and moans out.

"Ohhhhhhhh. Hurts." He says, gripping his curls.

"What can I do to help, love?!" Louis asks frantically and Harry groans again.

"Get-get behind me. Rub my belly, please." Louis nods and goes behind Harry rubbing gently. 

Harry presses his hand into his rock hard bump and Louis adds more pressure. Harry leans back into Louis and rubs with him. It finally lets up and Harry is able to get into the tub. He sighs and turns the jets on towards his belly.

"Does that help, love?" Louis asks and Harry shakes his head.

"No, but nothing does. This is a distraction I suppose." He says, voice hoarse.

"Hmm. When did your contractions start?" Louis asks not being able to remember seeing Harry in too much pain. It was a hectic night though and he figures he missed most of the signs.

"Mmm. When we got the Brits..but I've felt kind of off all day. Felt uncomfortable and irritable and crampy." He states, closing his eyes.

"Harry! You should've said something!" Louis shouts and Harry flinches.

"Shhh, please not so loud, Boo. M'trying to get into a calm state." He says and Louis rolls his eyes because that is such a Harry statement. 

Louis puts his palm to Harry's tight belly and feels the baby kick out at him.

"Wow. Active little shit even now." Louis smirks and Harry frowns at him.

"Don't call our baby a shit, Louis. And yeah, been active all day. Don't think he's too comfortable either." He says and hums feeling another contraction building.

"Ohhh.." He moans out and Louis jumps into action. 

Harry hisses and lifts his belly up and out of the water. Louis presses his fingers into Harry's tight belly about to massage it when Harry pushes his hand off roughly and leans down pressing his own large hands into his belly. He puffs out air and moans leaning his head back. He lays back down in the tub turning to his side, pinching the bridge of his nose as the contraction ends.

"Lou....m'sorry. It's just...my stomach is killing me. Want out. Please." Harry whimpers out and Louis frowns.

"Oh love. Don't apologize. I can't even imagine the pain you're going thru. Of course you can get out. Of course." He repeats and helps Harry into a fluffy white towel. 

He gives Harry some plaid pajama pants and a t shirt because he's chilly for now. The walk to the bed is a slow one, Harry's body aching, and when they finally get to the bed, Harry falls to it, snuggling in to the sheets.

"M'so tired.." He says hoarsely.

"Take a nap, love." Louis says, kissing his curls.

"M'just gonna get woken up by contractions.." He whimpers tiredly.

"I know, love. Just try though. I hate to say it, but it's only going to get worse from here.”

Harry whimpers, and wiggles around a bit.

"Another one already, love?" Louis asks anxiously because that was close.

"Mmm, no. M'hot. And m'shirts too tight and uncomfortable. Can you help me take it off?" Harry whines and Louis quickly grips the bottom of his shirt.

"Easy, Lou." He says, belly aching despite the absence of a contraction, just sore from the others. Louis goes a bit slower and both boys finally get the offending shirt off. Louis turns on the fan and by the time he's back, Harry's breathing evens out and he's asleep. Louis takes this time to marvel at his love. He looks so beautiful all full with Louis' baby. He hasn't gained much weight in any area but his belly. 

He rubs lightly at Harry's bump and Alexander kicks out at him. His breath hitches when sees the shape of a foot at the top of Harry's hill of a belly. Louis can't wait to meet Alexander. He's going to teach him footie and to sing and-

His thoughts are interrupted by a ring of the doorbell. Louis leaps from the bed and runs to the door quickly as not to wake Harry. He sees the boys with huge smiling faces and he smiles back at them, but puts a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh, lads please. He just got to sleep. Taking a bit of a nap while the contractions are at bay." He explains in a whisper.

"Oh, sorry mate. We just wanted to be here for Baby Larry!" Niall squeals and Louis rolls his eyes.

"SH NIALL. And it's not baby LARRY," he shudders, he detests that that's their ship name, "it's Alexander James and you know that." He sasses. 

Liam comes towards Louis with a loving look.

"Lou...we didn't know..you named his middle name after..me and Ni." He says, voice quivering.

"Well, yeah. Couldn't pick between you two so we lucked out at the fact you guys have the same middle name."

"Lou....." Niall says, unable to say anything else.

Louis pulls the two in for a lads hug and they're all crying.

"Mate! Go back up. Can't believe I have to keep telling you shit like this." Niall sasses and Louis runs upstairs quickly. 

He's just gotten on the bed when Harry begins groaning. He kneads his fingers into his belly and Louis physically sees Harry's belly tighten and become rock hard beneath his fingers. Louis goes to put his hand on his tummy to help but remembers how Harry didn't want him touching earlier. Harry moves and gets on his knees stuffing his head into his arms, rocking back and forth groaning.

"Ohhhh. Hmmmmmmm...." He hums And puts a hand to his belly pressing down. He exhales deeply and moans again, this contraction lasting a bit longer.

"Hazza, I think I should check you.." Louis tells him as the contraction dies down.

Louis gathers a few pillows and stuffs them behind a groaning Harry. He hasn't said anything since the contraction ended, just letting Louis toss him about and Louis a bit worried. Louis pulls Harry's pants down and pats his knee.

"Love, um you doing ok?" He asks and Harry's face twists in discomfort as Louis checks him.

"Just...hurts." He huffs when Louis' finished.

"Mmm. I know, sweetheart. You're at about 4 1/2." He says sadly, knowing Harry isn't going to be happy with that. Harry throws his head back, scrubbing his face with his hands.

"Taking so bloody long. This is shit. It hurts so bad, Lou. You have no idea." He whimpers and Louis shh's him, tucking his head between his head and shoulder. He rubs at his belly in wide circles lazily and Louis remembers the fact that the boys are downstairs.  
"Love, I know you're uncomfortable, but the boys are here and would like to see you for a bit if you're up for it." Louis whispers. Harry moans weakly but nods his head.

"Yeah, for a bit. Wanna see them anyway." Harry says, leaning forward as far as his belly allows, which sadly isn't very far, and stuffs his head in his hands when Louis stands to leave. 

Louis runs down the stairs, skipping a couple to get down fast so he can get back to Harry.

"Lads, he's awake. Wants to see you for a bit. He's in a lot of pain so like, no rough play, yeah?" He says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

The boys roll their eyes because duh, they KNOW that already, and run up the stairs. Louis shh's them the whole way until they get to the bedroom door.

"Trying to make a calm environment, yeah?" He asks and the boys roll their eyes again opening the door. 

They see Harry half sitting, half lying in the bed with a headband on his head, rubbing wide circles on each side of his bump exhaling deeply. His eyes are closed and his head is leaned back. Louis sees that he's put on a top in his absence. He's a bit shy about showing the other boys his belly. Louis doesn't know why, it's beautiful to him but whatever makes Harry most comfortable. The boys sit on the edge of the bed. Harry cracks his eyes open a bit and a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Hi." He whispers quietly and the other two boys smile brightly.

"Hey Haz. How ya feelin'?" Liam asks him, rubbing his leg gently.

"I've been better." Harry mumbles and soft giggles fill the room erupting from the other three boys.

"What a legend you are, Harry. Going into labor at the Brits then enduring the after party. Legend mate, seriously." Niall says and Harry softly smiles.

"Yeah, wasn't easy." He murmurs and Niall laughs.

"Ok lads...listen to what David Beckham said about our new shit.." Liam begins and Louis head shoots up and scoots closer to Liam focused completely on whatever he's saying, David Beckham is his FAVORITE FOOTIE STAR. 

Harry however, doesn't hear what he says next as a contraction begins building. He leans forward a bit lips emitting a low groan.

"Ohhhh" he moans quietly rubbing wide circles on the sides. 

Louis doesn't seem to notice, still in a trance at Liam's story. Harry's belly grows harder under his palms and he throws his head back, and rubs at the bottom of his belly while emitting another low groan. Louis still doesn't seem to notice and Harry is annoyed. He's in so much pain and needs something to grab onto. Niall turns to him and his face drops.

"Oh my-Haz! Haz. Shhhhhh." He says and Harry grabs his hand squeezing it harshly. 

Niall lets out a yelp. The other boys surround him and Louis feels so guilty.

"Oh love, it's alright! I'm so sorry, yeah?" He says, Harry grits his teeth looking up at him.

"Get out." He says.

"What...?" Louis asks completely dumbfounded at his request.

"I said get out, Louis! I'm serious. Ohhh..." He groans again and points harshly to the door. 

Louis' eyes fill with tears as Liam pulls him from the room. He pulls him downstairs and Louis falls to the ground, crying. Niall comes down a few minutes later with a pout.

"NIALL. Is he-is he ok?!" Louis asks frantically.

"Ehm yeah for the moment anyway. But he's pissed...think you might wanna stay down here." Niall says.

"I can't BELIEVE he kicked me out!!" Louis screeches and Niall frowns.

"Mate, you ignored him when he was writhing in pain.." He says and Louis crumbles to the ground again sobbing.

"Oh and Louis, I should probably tell you, he called-" Niall is cut off by the sound of the door bell. 

Louis looks around the room oddly and goes to the door.

"Anne?" He asks and Anne walks thru the door.

"Yes, hi love! Exciting DAY, yeah? Brits and a baby! I can hardly stand it! Where's Harry?" She asks and Louis stares at her wide eyed.

"How did you-how did you get here?" He asks and she looks at him and rolls her eyes.

"I drove darling! How else?!" She squeals and Louis still stares at her.

"Yes but how did you get here so FAST?" He asks and Anne laughs.

"Oh love, I've been secretly staying at a hotel for a week! I had a feeling, you know?" She asks, smile wide across her face.

"Oh Anne! Harry didn't tell me! Why didn't you stay with us?" He asks, feeling horrible for her.

"Oh love! No, Harry didn't know! I wanted to give you guys alone time, but be here to see little X when he arrives!" She squeals again and Louis shakes his head fondly.

"WHERE IS MY BABY?" She says, getting way too excited.

"Oh sorry, um he's upstairs. He kicked me out because I didn't realize he was having a contraction." He says pouting all over again.

"Lou, it's all right. Everything's ok. Look, he doesn't mean it. He's just in the worst pain of his life. He'll say anything right now." She quips and runs upstairs.

\--

"He called his mum? It was supposed to be a me and him thing until after Alex was born.." Louis whines and Liam side eyes him.

"Louis, he's in a shit ton of pain. You know how much you want your mum when you're in pain. Hell, who'd you stay with for a week when you had food poisoning?" He says and Louis looks down.  
"Me mum, but.." Louis says, blushing.

"No buts." Liam says and they all go quiet again. Louis nervously bouncing his knees hearing the clock tick on the wall. 

A little while later, he hears the stairs creek and he jumps up and goes to the stairs. He sees Harry walk slowly down the stairs, Anne holding on to his arm. He sees Louis waiting at the bottom of the stairs and his eyes glisten with tears.

"Lou...Lou.." He sniffles and walks to him, snuggling into his neck.

"Shhh..no tears, love." He whispers, rocking him and kissing his forehead.

"M'...m'so sorry. Want to you to be there. Just-just needed my mum for a minute. Just really hurts Lou." His voice breaks and he sobs.

"Hazza, shh. Don't you dare apologize. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. Of course you'd want your mum, I would do. Probably a lot earlier than you did." He mumbles, kissing all over Harry's head.

"Ehm, Louis, dear? I've checked him upstairs and he seems to still be at about a 4 1/2...he's a bit upset as you can see." She says, smiling sadly at her baby.

"Is that normal?! I mean...is something wrong?" Louis panics and Harry sobs again, Louis is quick to hug him and coo in his ear.

"No, of course not, love. You can call the doctor to be sure if it'll make you feel better though." She says, rubbing Harry's back.

"I think it'll make him feel more at ease." He says going to grab his cell phone. He dials Dr. Cooper's number with shaky hands.

"Hello? Louis dear! How's Harry?" She says and Louis already feels calmer at her voice.

"Hi, Dr. Copper, um Harry's in quite a bit of pain.."

"Understandably. How are things progressing?" She asks and he pouts.

"Well, that's why I'm calling. He's stuck at 4 1/2 centimeters. It's been an hour with no change. Is he ok?! Is the baby?! Is this normal?" He says and bites his nail nervously.

"Yes! Oh poor love. Yes, it's perfectly normal. Labor can take a long time. With males, it's even longer because of course, males have to stretch further. The baby is perfectly fine. Has he been moving?" 

Louis whispers the question to Harry lying on the couch. He nods softly and Louis relays the information to Dr. Cooper.

"Wonderful. Everything is fine, love. Just be patient. I know Harry's in a lot of pain but just try to relax. Baby will be here when he's ready. I do have to tell you that Harry might not deliver until tomorrow, though. If he's only this far along, I don't see it possible of seeing a baby tonight." She says, "but baby is perfectly healthy and will come, Louis. I promise. Make sure to relax Harry and tell him he's doing great and everything's fine and normal." She says and Louis pouts having to tell Harry he'll have to be in labor all night. 

He thanks her and hangs up.

"What'd she say, Lou?" He whispers, voice nearly gone.

"Everything's perfectly fine, love. This is normal. She did say that you probably won't deliver until tomorrow though.." He says, wincing. Harry sits up and leans over, gripping his hair tightly.

"Stop. Stop it, love." Louis lightly reprimands.

"Can I have some water?" He asks, looking up with squinted eyes.

"Of course. Of course, love!" He says, getting up to go to the kitchen.

"Wait, don't leave. Wanna come too. Need to walk around." He mumbles. 

So, the small group walks to the kitchen. Harry paces for a bit but by the time Louis gets his water, he has to sit in a chair at the table.Harry feels his stomach tighten and he moans out. He stuffs his head into his arms and moans again. The group rushes to his side and the contraction peaks.

"Mmmmmmmmmm..." He moans out and Anne rushes over rubbing at his back.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." He moans again and drops a hand to his contracting belly. He kneads at it with his knuckles and Louis rushes to his other side, shh'ing him.

"Shh, it's ok sunshine. Doing so good, baby boy. So proud of you...." Anne coos and he continues to moan as the contraction sticks around.

"It's alright, love. I can't believe you're giving me a son, Haz. You're doing brilliantly." Louis coos. 

Harry grips his hair and groans again. The contraction finally cuts back and Harry huffs out a breath. Anne rubs his belly in tight circles and gasp.

"Oh you poor love. Your belly is absolutely hard as a rock" She says and rubs pressure into it.

"Need to walk.." He moans out and pushes his chair back, hauling himself upwards.

He paces the room, rubbing circles on his belly, exhaling deeply.

"So intense..." He mutters and Louis rubs his back a little. 

Harry stops at the kitchen wall, leaning against it with his eyes shut tight, brow furrowed. He rubs a spot by his belly button and inhales and exhales deeply again.

"Here, love. Come sit down and drink your water." Louis says, speaking softly as if his loud voice would scare Harry.

Harry takes his arm walking slowly with him without opening his eyes, brow still tightly furrowed. He lies his head down on one arm and brings his glass to his mouth with the other. He drinks about half the glass before he lies his head back down. He groans quietly and Niall reaches out to rub his back a little. Harry exhales deeply.

"I don't feel good.." He groans out. Anne goes and rubs his back up and down.

"What is it, love?" She asks with a pout.

"I'm feeling queasy.." He exhales deeply, rubbing a hand down his belly.

"Is that normal?" Louis asks, leaning over kissing his curls.

"Yes sweetheart. Some people feel a bit sick to their stomachs in labor when the pain gets bad." Anne explains, smiling softly. 

Harry pushes the water glass out of his way and sets his elbow on the table stuffing his head in his hand, groaning and gripping his hair. Liam gets up crossing the kitchen and soaking a dish rag. He then wets it and sets it on Harry's neck.

"Mmgh; thanks mate." Harry whispers and Liam nods. 

They chat quietly for a while until Harry tenses again. He puts his hand in a fist, putting his head upon it.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." He moans and his belly tightens. Louis goes behind him and hushes him.

"Mmmmmmmgh" he groans out again, unable to speak thru the pain now. 

He squirms in his seat and puts a hand to his bump. He rubs circles into it with his palm. The contraction peaks and Harry hisses, throwing his head back and moaning out again. He puts his head back on the table.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh..." He moans out and grips his middle with both hands. The contraction starts to wane but Harry's features stay pinched.

"Love, I think we should check you again. That one was only about thirteen minutes from the last.." Louis says, going to help Harry up. Harry stops him with his hand.

"Love, what is it?" He asks.

"Can I just-can I just sit here a minute?" He pleads and looks up to Louis with watery eyes.

"Of course babe. Of course." He says and sits back down. 

The group all decides to take a seat beside him and they all chat about random things trying to keep Harry's mind off the pain. Harry still hasn't lifted his head and Louis says his name occasionally to make sure he's alright. He gets soft nods in response and sighs sadly.

"Can-can everyone just please be quiet for a second?" Harry pleads lifting his head. 

Louis whips his head around to him and puts a hand to his belly. It's rock hard and he goes to comfort Harry.

"No, Lou. Please just-please be quiet." He says before standing and hugging his belly. 

He waddles to the counter and stuffs his head in his arms.

"Mmmmmmmm..." He moans out as the contraction takes away his speaking ability.

"Mmmmmmmmmm..." He groans again and rocks his hips, trying to find comfort. 

He puts a hand to his tensing belly and sways exhaling deeply. He continues to moan and everyone stares unable to touch him per his request. Louis can hardly stand it and his foot taps impatiently. The contraction finally lets up and Harry holds himself up on his arms, belly hanging beneath him. Louis can visibly see the changing shape of his belly thru his tight tank top.

"Love?" He says hesitantly and Harry looks to him.

"Quick check, yeah? Still about thirteen minutes apart.." He says and Harry nods softly.

They walk slowly to the guest bedroom, Harry not in the mood to walk up the flight of stairs and Harry lies on the bed, rubbing his belly in irritation, desperate for the pain to go. He lies his head back on the pillows and closes his eyes.

"Alright love, here we go." Louis says and Harry whines in discomfort.

"Almost done...." Louis mumbles, tongue sticking out.

"Alright love. You've made it to five. Labor can get pretty intense from here on out, T's what the doc says. Wanna try to nap in between?" He asks and Harry nods slowly, even though he's pretty sure he can't sleep like this. 

He slides down the bed, covering himself in the white fluffy comforter. Nothing but his curls stick out and Louis smiles sliding down behind him, rubbing at his belly until he hears deep breathing. It's late and Louis' exhausted but he doesn't want to sleep in fear that Harry will need him. He wipes the exhaustion from his eyes and puts hand to Harry's belly again. He feels Alexander kick out at him and smiles. 

He can't believe he's in the process of actually meeting his and Harry's son. After all the pair had been through, they're finally to this point and Louis couldn't be happier. He moves the covers a bit to look at Harry's face and kisses him lightly on the cheek. He swoops down to his belly lifting his tight tank and kissing his belly where Alexander's foot is sticking at. Alexander goes into a kicking frenzy and Louis curses under his breath.

A look of aggravation swipes across Harry's face and his eye brows furrow. He turns to his side, mumbling incoherently and falls back to sleep. Louis rubs his back knowing he must be so exhausted. Louis rubs his eyes continuously trying to stay awake. He's just dozing off when a moan escapes Harry's form.

Louis jumps up, hand to his belly as it becomes hard as stone under his palm. Harry groans again, putting his knuckles to the side and kneading at it, another groan escaping his lips. He pulls the covers tighter over his head, just wanting to escape the pain. He tries to curl into a ball but the pain increases as he does so. He gets on his knees and shoves his head into his arms, tensing belly hanging free below him. He gently rocks forward and backwards groaning.

"Mmmmmmmm..." He groans and Louis jumps to his side, massaging the tense muscles in his back.

"Rub my stomach." Harry gently commands and Louis immediately puts a hand to the rock hard mass. 

He rubs gently and Harry pushes his hand in a bit harder. He understands and puts more pressure in the certain spots that seem to be ailing Harry the most. When the contraction ends, Harry gets to his feet and paces the room, rubbing his visible active belly. Alexander does not seem to like this tight fit at all. His kicks are doing nothing for the pain and Harry's just-he's so uncomfortable. And it's so late-nearing 4 AM now and his labor is taking forever. He's completely exhausted but every time he gets into a good sleep he's woken up by a pain rocking his belly. He takes off his shirt in complete irritation. 

Even its soft fabric causes a discomfort to his stomach.

"I feel sick again.." He moans out and Louis frowns crossing the room to be at his side.

"Oh love.." He starts, rubbing his back, "is there anything I can do? Do you need to go sit in the bathroom?" He asks and Harry shakes his head exhaling heavily.

"No..I just...ughhh..it hurts, Lou. Can we-can we walk around or something?" He asks and his eyes are so huge and he has the biggest pout on his face that makes Louis nod quickly and grab his hand. 

They walk until Harry's stomach rolls in pain with a contraction. He stops putting his hand on the wall and leaning over, placing his free hand on his heaving belly.

"Mmmmmmmghhh....." He moans, pressing his fingers into the side of his bump.

"Shhh, T's alright, love."

"Ohh......" He groans and Louis puts his arms behind Harry pulling him close.

"Come here, love.." He whispers. Louis leans Harry back into him.

He lightly pushes Harry's hands off his belly and replacing them with his own, pressing his fingers into the sides. Harry puts his arms up and presses them to his forehead giving Louis full access to his rock hard bump. He moans out lowly and Louis rocks him from side to side. Harry tries to take deep breathes and exhale deeply as well but it's cut off my another moan escaping his lips.

"Lou....hmmmmm.." He groans and Louis puts a bit more pressure onto his belly.

"Circles..." Harry requests and Louis begins rubbing tight circles onto his bump with his palm.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh...." Harry groans in pain and puts his own hands back on his tummy and rubs wide circles. When the contraction ends, Harry falls limp back into Louis. Louis kisses his temple.

"Getting closer and closer, love."

It's been two hours and Harry and the rest of the group are sitting in the den watching TV. Well, they're watching TV, Harry's just trying to stay sane thru his contractions. His labor has stalled once again stuck at 5 centimeters. Louis has frantically called the doctor twice to make sure it's normal. It is, just unfortunate. 

Male labor takes much longer than female. He's miserable. They're currently watching a movie, Harry laid back with Louis behind him. Louis hands are plastered criss cross over Harry's firm bump. He massages it with his fingers and his palm. He counts the minutes between each contraction. Every time Harry's bump tightens under his palm, he starts the stop watch on his iPhone. 

They're still at a steady eleven and a half minutes apart. Not much change and Louis sighs, looking down at his love. Harry's eyes keep fluttering closed but he's awoken every once in a while by a contraction.

"Lou?" He calls softly and Louis bends down to hear him.

"Yes babe?" He asks and Harry gets up on his elbows.

"M'hungry..." Louis giggles at him.

"Yeah? Me too, babe. How does some cereal sound? Haven't had breakfast after all." Harry nods and Louis gets up making five bowls of cereal. 

When he gets back to the den, he sees Harry turned towards the back of the couch, gripping a pillow against his belly, groaning. Anne is by him, rubbing his back and Louis sees Harry's large hands rubbing circles onto the side of his contracting bump. He notices his shirt stretch from his belly changing shape as the contraction takes hold. 

Harry throws his head back letting out a long, low groan. He sits up and grips the couch with his eyes tightly closed and brow furrowed signaling that he is in intense pain. Louis looks to the clock cursing at the fact that Harry's contractions are still only a little less than eleven and a half minutes.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." He moans out, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut tighter. He throws a hand onto his stomach and grips it, massaging it with the pads of his fingers. Harry hums and moans, teeth gritted against the pain. The contraction finally dies down after what feels like ages, and Louis enters with the cereal bowls balanced on a large serving tray.

"Still feel like eating, Hazza?" Louis asks hesitantly. 

Harry nods, eyes still closed. He exhales slowly and reaches for the bowl. Once they're all settled back down they begin eating. Harry eats his at a slow, slow pace, rubbing at his belly every few minutes. He rubs at his eyes tiredly setting the bowl on his belly. He lies his head back on the couch and rubs at his eyes again.  
"M' so tired..." He whispers, looking to the side of him at Louis.  
"I know love, I know..." Louis coos rubbing his curls, kissing his temple with a mouthful of cereal. They continue eating with the occasional laugh or comment about the movie on screen. Harry's the last one eating and he's just put his spoon down in his bowl when he stops and closes his eyes. He presses his hand into his belly and exhales loudly. Louis leans up ready to help in any way. Harry squeezes the bowl in the hand not resting on his belly and a small groan escapes his lips.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." He lowly groans and leans forward a bit.

"Mmmmm..." He sets the bowl down and rubs wide circles on the sides of his belly.

"Haz?" Louis asks but Harry's too caught up in the pain to answer him. 

He exhales deeply again.

"Mmmmm...." He moans louder and presses his hand into the top of his belly. 

Louis looks to the clock seeing it's been eleven minutes. Thirty second improvement. Louis decides not to check Harry because he knows he won't have moved up at all and doesn't want to upset him by giving him the same number as last time. Harry rides out the contraction with long stretches of moans. It eventually ends and he takes a deep breath looking at Louis with wide eyes, he says nothing but dives for the comfort of Louis' neck.

"Don't want anymore cereal, Boo..." He whimpers out and Louis lets out a sad giggle.

"Ok love, no problem. As long as you aren't hungry." He says, rubbing up the side of Harry's arm.

"C'mere love. Lie back." He says and pulls Harry flush against him and leans back on the arm of the couch. 

Harry lays his head back on Louis' shoulder. He lazily rubs circles on his rock hard belly breathing out deeply. He closes his eyes and evens out his breathing and mumbles to Louis.

"What's that, love?" Louis asks as he was paying attention to the movie on screen. But Harry doesn't respond. Louis realizes that Harry was just sleep talking and smiles kissing his curls.

"Wow. Haz is doing phenomenal with this whole thing." Niall says and Louis nods.

"Right? He was in labor during the entire Brit Awards." Louis says lazily, feeling like he might be headed for a nap as well. He knows it's fruitless to try but he's so, so tired.

"Mate, are you serious? I thought it was only the party. He sat thru the whole bloody show in labor?! Do you realize how badly that probably hurt?!" Liam says amazed, wanting to squeeze Harry in a hug for being so strong just so the boys could see they won their awards. 

\--

Add delivering a baby to Louis’ list of accomplishments because a few hours later, Harry’s water breaks and his labor speeds up. He begins wailing in pain and no one can console him. He can’t even move from the bed, just lies there groaning and whimpering. Louis calls Dr. Cooper frantically, but doesn’t get an answer. He knows there’s zero time to wait as Harry begins pushing against his own will. So with shaky hands and a sick stomach, he tells Harry to begin pushing. 

His mum thankfully takes over when ten minutes in, Louis passes out cold. He does wake up in time to cut the umbilical cord, however. 

Alexander James Tomlinson is a screeching, brown curly headed, green-eyed bundle of joy. He’s a hefty 9 lbs, 7 oz which doesn’t surprise Louis at all with how big Harry’s tummy got. 

It’s been two hours since Alexander was born and Louis is rocking him gently in his rocking chair. Anne is cooking downstairs and the rest of the boys are asleep. Louis walks Alexander slowly to he and Harry’s room and smiles looking down at Harry’s sleeping figure. 

“That’s your daddy, Little Lad. I hope one day you’re as strong as he is. I haven’t always been the perfect man for him but I promise to make that up to the both of you. Because you make me strong.” 

The End.


End file.
